Turning 'Sparrow'
by l'il pirate
Summary: Arias Sparrow is finally a woman and her father's undieing love is not yet put to rest. Sparrowbeth. *Another one of my older fics. Set 11 years after Silhouette of a Swan*
1. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, or anyone, Disney has all the fun.**_

_**Story is unfinshed, bear with me, I'm writing as fast as can. Thak you for all the reveiws for my first instalment- The Silhouette of a Swan. I hope another will follow this next instalment. I hope I haven't let you down- those who had wished for more . Thanks again guys.**_

Arias Grace Sparrow stood at the helm of the infamous Black Pearl in the black of night. The ship rode the waves so silently that it was like a ghostly silhouette, creeping through the dark unnoticed. Arias was seventeen now- a woman, as with that came responsibilities as well as privileges. Responsibilities consisted of being 'one of the crew' and not spared a task- this had been informed by Jack personally but he was always the one to push aside jobs in her case. Two- her jobs became more plentiful, while her schooling diminished- no more books and quills- it was learning by life now. Privileges consisted of - drinking rum- a Sparrow had to be able to control their liquor- going out to Port's alone-most of the time, manning the helm, and taking charge and planning voyages with Jack.

Tonight was one of Arias' favourite nights. The moon was full and the deck was empty, the sea was calm and they were on their way to Pirates Cove- to stock up and visit with her grandfather, Captain Teague Sparrow. Arias smiled, she hadn't seen him in months and was eager to see him again- hopefully this time they would be staying longer than one night.

Arias ran her hand along the smooth black wood of the helm tenderly as she had seen her father do countless times before. Jack claimed that the Pearl had a soul and life of it's own, that it always knew when he was behind the helm or how he was feeling or what he was thinking. Arias smiled softly again, many people thought her father was crazy. To much sun, to much time at sea they would say and other's would claim he had never been right since he returned from the locker but Arias knew better- this was her father. Besides every time Arias would stroke the wood as Jack did or those nights she stood on the deck alone she knew he was right- she was a soul, she was something special and she- The Black Pearl- was Jack Sparrow's. They had been together for so many years- they knew each other- and they both had scars and imperfections most of which inflicted while they were together. They were soul mates- the Captain and his ship- Arias hoped that one day she might be worthy enough to call the Pearl hers for it was her life and _the ship _was her whole life- and as the story went her mother's as well, and her father's. Arias couldn't even think of not living the rest of her life on this ship, she loved it here, the life on the Pearl, the smells, the pace of life, the adventure, the people- her family, the Pearl held all she held dear… Arias wasn't about to leave it, not ever.

Arias smiled again and ran her hand along the helm's grip- the ship swayed under her feet gently as a wave rolled gently by the hull. Arias looked ahead into the distance and saw a gentle flicker of light- tiny and far off but she smiled brilliantly.

"Finally." She breathed softly- Pirates Cove.


	2. Breakfast

It was nearly an hour before daybreak when Jack Sparrow awoke in his cabin, his mind fuzzy with sleep he rolled from his bed, his feet hitting hard on the wood planks before his mind realised to wake up. Jack sat up quickly as if to jolt his brain into action, his eyes opened slowly and he shook his head comically as if it were full of water. He licked his top gold tooth with his tongue as he looked around his dim cabin and yawned- only bright darkness came through the windows- it was _almost_ daybreak. Jack then rotated his shoulder blades and prepared to stand with a gentle stretch. As Jack stood his body swayed with the movement of the ship and the waves tossing it gently back and forth, which sent Jack a few steps to the right then back to the left. However, Jack took no note, he had spent too many days and nights on the Pearl to be tossed about by waves- his body instinctively moved as it were on the sea, so when a wave hit he didn't feel it as much as a landlubber did. Jack walked to his desk sleepily, a bottle of rum had been placed there last night he remembered it, but there was no bottle in sight.

There was a gentle nock at the door.

"What! Who's th'are?" Jack called as he went to his chair and threw his shirt over his head- the air was still quite cool on bare skin.

"Mariana." A muffled voice called back.

Jack ran his hand over his face to wipe the sleep-feeling away, he closed his eyes slowly then opened them again.

"Right, come in."

Jack continued to look for his rum. The door opened slowly and Mariana walked in shutting the door behind her.

"You take my rum?" Jack asked her before she could speck. Mariana smirked, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Jack look around comically for his rum.

"Your wee lass taken it again no doubt." she smiled

"Wouldn't 'sprise me." Jack replied, his eyes shinning but it was too early for a smirk.

"No what it you be want'n?" Jack asked finally giving up on his rum and looking at his visitor.

"I need 'da bag of clothes Arias had you put aside."

Jack gave her a stupid questioning look. Mariana smiled.

"What you never wore a clean shirt 'fore?" She asked with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes '_women_'

He threw his thumb over to his right, telling her where they were then turned and went to the window of his cabin-looking out the stern of the ship. He opened a small box sitting in the middle of the window on it's sill. It was a bronze box, plain but beautifully decorated. He opened it up and looked inside- inside was coated with red velvet, the box was rather shallow- only able to hold a few things and in here were his Kohl, an ebony encrusted compass- exactly a match to his _special_ one, two other rings, a small box- ring size, and a small piece of paper- folded up several times. Jack's eyes roamed the contents of the box- each thing had a special memory attached to it, a special place in his heart but it was the piece of paper that Jack looked at the longest- he stared at it, memories filling his mind at an amazing rate until there was an interruption.

"Didn't mean to be disturbing you Cap' but Samuel is serving up breakfast in the hold if you be interested." Mariana spoke up as she stood by the door.

Jack merely nodded in reply then waited till the door shut again, Mariana leaving him be once again, the bag of clothes swung over her shoulder as she walked off into the gentle morning dawn.

Jack then looked back down at the box, picked up his Kohl and shut the box without looking at any other contents. Jack walked to the small mirror her had in his room and dabbed the Kohl around each of his eyes then shut the small container and then slipped it back into that little bronze box behind his desk. Jack then went to the chair against the wall by his bed and continued to get dressed he tucked his shirt loosely into his pants and put on his boots, his vest, belts, sash, pistol and sword, compass, tied his string of trinkets onto his belt, retied his bandana about his head, threw on his coat and then set his hat on his head snugly. Jack then headed for the door, right as he opened it Arias stepped inside carrying a plate and mug.

"Morning daddy." she smiled at him as she walked by. Jack smiled warmly, his eyes shinning.

"Morn'n." he replied as he shut the door again and walked back to his desk slowly. Arias set the plate and mug on the desk and looked up with a smile.

"What's all this?" Jack asked walking up to her and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Breakfast." Arias smiled as she took the lid off the plate exposing two pieces of toast a little fried meat and some fresh cut fruit. Jack smiled.

"All the crew get d'ar meals like this?" he asked furrowing his brow as he smirked.

"No, but I thought since I was down there early I'd fix you something, before everything was gone… again." she replied tossing her hair over her shoulder gently, which caused some beads to clank against other various trinkets gently making a muted jingle.

Jack smiled- she was all grown up. They held eye contact for a few seconds-utterly examining each other, Jack how grownup Arias was now, and Arias thinking how tired Jack must be-he needed a vacation. Then Arias looked down, picked up a piece of Jack's toast and bit off an edge with a smile. Jack's eyes narrowed with his own smile, he turned his attention to his breakfast- first of all grabbed a slice of apple and stuck it onto his tongue- fresh juices dripped from the fruit as it touched his tongue- she was right, they were fresh, fresh and so sweet.

Arias sat down on the large window sill and ate her toast slowly, while Jack sat down in his chair and lifted her feet onto his desk, facing Arias.

"Quiet watch?" he asked as he took another apple slice.

"Yes, very quiet. But it was lovely, I enjoyed it." Arias smiled back and turned to the large window, the sun began peeking over the horizon.

Jack nodded, that was his favourite time too- at night when all on the ship were asleep and he was alone with the Pearl. Jack looked back at his breakfast and just now saw the mug, he picked it up- it was quite warm, he doubted it was rum. '_bugger_'

"What's this?" he asked looking into the mug comically. Arias smirked.

"It's coffee." she replied happily.

Jack looked confused.

"You remember that hot drink you had when he stopped off by the coast ports of Brazil. You remembered it, it's kind of like tea but _quite a bit _stronger."

"We're you get it?"

"I picked some up before we left and hid it away for a while."

Jack looked at the cup sideways- unsure.

"Try it you'll remember." Arias smiled.

Jack gave her a _'you better not be lying to me' _smirk and put the mug to his lips were he took a generous sip. He pulled the mug back and swallowed with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"I told you." he smiled back at him.

"It isn't rum luv." Jack concluded.

"But it's not bad is it?"

Jack shook his head. "No it ani't necessarily bad, but it could use rum."

Arias laughed gently

"Daddy not everything is good with rum."

"Most things are." Jack defended matter-of-factly

"Well you should try other things besides rum, you might like it better."

"Better than rum, no luv. I don't think so." Jack retorted.

Arias gave him a unsatisfied look, she raised her eyebrow and shook her head with a smirk.

"Alright, but it wasn't _so_ bad was it?"

Jack smirked. "Don't be sassing me now lass."

Arias laughed softly stood up and walked by Jack, kissing his cheek on the way.

"Tsk tsk. Never admitting when your wrong…"

"That's cause I never am."

Arias smiled. "Finish up your breakfast now then join us at the helm if you feel like it, we'll be coming into port in a hour or so."

Jack nodded with a smile. "I wont feel like it but I'll be out."

"Come on dad, you can't be partial about stopping by Pirates Cove."

"Luv, we're only stopping over 'cause you've been so keen to for months." Jack replied as he took another sip of coffee thinking it was rum, he chocked slightly but gulped it down with some dignity.

"But dad, don't you want to see…"

"I'd rather see that fish-face Jones." Jack retorted sourly as he stood up and walked a few feet away.

"But it's your father!" Arias exclaimed.

"Arias." Jack said firmly.

Arias lowered her eyes, she had never upset Jack like this before.

"Just leave it be. Your grandfather and I 'nare saw eye to eye, don't try and fix that. The only thing he fancies that I've got tis you. I'll take you there so you can see 'em, but don't 'spect me to stay." Jack explained agitatedly.

"Now go on and watch for Port, I'll be out before we dock." Jack said and turned away to the window, drink in hand- he was now wishing it rum more than ever.

Arias merely nodded and headed to the door. She put her hand on the handle then turned back to face Jack's back.

"Did mom ever meet grandpa?" She asked gently.

Jack was silent for a few minutes, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Aye, once."

"Did she like.."

"She n'are knew it was me father." Jack interrupted.

Arias was silent now for a few minutes, then faced Jack again.

"I'm sure she'd want you to love your father- if she knew." Arias said softly.

"It's mighty hard to love a Pirate." Jack said mournfully but with contempt.

"She seemed to have no problem with it, she loved a pirate very much."

Jack was dead silent now, he kept his eyes from Arias.

"And even if that is true, what about me? I love you _and_ grandpa, does that mean I'm not a pirate?" Arias asked, sounding like a forlorn child.

Finally she left the door and took a step towards Jack, he stiffened up as he heard her footsteps behind him but the door shut and Jack turned, Arias was gone and the cabin was empty. He sighed and looked out the window- that wretched girl always knew how to cut Jack deep down, she always could make the toughest and strongest person quiver with emotion. She, besides her mother, was the only one that could make tears come to his eyes- she was the only one that could make Jack really think.


	3. A Son's Thoughts

Jack turned back to the window anfter Arias left and looked down to the little box sitting there. He touched the lid gingerly with his finger tips. The he opened it gingerly and looked at the contents again, this time picking up the ring sized box, he took it and rolled it in his fist then turned and sat on the window sill. Jack put his mug down then opened the box and there inside was a large white diamond ring. This although, a useless trinket, was something Jack held most dear to his heart. This was his mother's ring, the ring his father had given his mother when they had married forty-three years ago. This small trinket was the last thing Jack had of his mother, before she died- this which Jack held his father responsible. Jack had loved his mother as much as his father had loved her in early years and she was the only one Jack had loved deeply in his family, her and his sister- Brianna Sparrow. But, like he and his mother Jack and Brianna had not seem each other in years, not since just before his first arrival to Port Royal at least. She knew nothing of his mother's death, his loss of the Pearl those years ago, the accursed gold, losing the pearl it to the locker and he along with it, the fight with Jones, seeing Beckett again, Barbossa back from the dead, Elizabeth or Arias- she had been out of Jack's life for a very long time and he missed her. However, Jack never dwelt on it, she had been gone a very long time- she had died of scarlet fever many years ago- nearly two years after Jack became Captain of the Pearl. Jack rolled the ring through his weathered fingers once more then put it back into it's box. This ring had been meant for Jack if he ever married- which he had always thought until the day Jones was killed was quite possible, however Jack still had kept it all these years. Since their mother was dead, and their father seemed to want no major part of his children's lives(while both were alive) Jack would keep it, it was the last piece of his mother he had. Jack then shut the ring box and put it in with the rest of his trinkets his eyes resting on the small folded up paper once again. His eyes lingered on that paper for a few moments of silent agony before Jack shut the lid abruptly and turned for the door. Leaving his nearly untouched breakfast behind, he wasn't hungry anymore.

Outside the sun and the sky was clear. The waves leapt gently at the side of the ship as the impending cove grew larger and larger. Jack nearly ran into Mr. Gibbs as he made his way for the stairs leading to the helm.

"Jack." Gibbs nodded apologising "I was just on my way to fetch you."

"There's no need for fetching Master Gibbs, I'm here." Jack looked so hard at Gibbs he should have melted on the spot. Gibbs cleared his throat and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"What?"

"We're just coming up to the cove now sir." Gibbs spoke gently.

Jack gave him a peeved look. "I can see that from here."

"Begg'n your pardon sir." Gibbs lowered his gaze. "Will you take the helm or shall I take her in to Port as you see fit?"

Jack looked around the deck quickly. "I'll take the helm."

"Very good sir." Gibbs replied and turned, heading back up towards the helm. Jack followed him and arrived at the top deck quickly. Where he saw Cotton at the helm- the old man was surprisingly still alive, however Jack felt he would soon have to be replaced.

Gibbs quickly went to Cotton's side and just as he began to speck Jack cut in.

"I will take it from here Mr. Cotton. Your' relived."

Gibbs turned to Jack, his sudden gentleness to the old man was evident, considering Jack had just been sour and blunt a few seconds ago. Gibbs stood back and few feet and Cotton nodded, holding the helm steady until Jack took the wheel.

"Master Gibbs." Jack said strongly, but kept his eyes on the cove as they came upon it, and slowly entered it's wide mouth, into the gentle still cove and then Pirate's Cove exploded into view.

Jack's jaw tightened at the view. Pirates Cove wasn't at all a bad port, or an overly dangerous one but it had been Jack's home long ago and was filled with memories- worst of all it held Jack's father.

"See to it that the young Miss Sparrow has her things together as soon as we dock."

Gibbs nodded and went away down the stairs. Jack watched him leave the deck then looked back up to the dim port, filled with memories and life… and lives.

Jack didn't hate his father- no defiantly not, many thought he did however it was quite the contrary. Jack never relished the fact of seeing his father only because Jack had always tried in vain to please his father but always seemed to fall short. Jack had always _just_ wanted to please his father and be a _good_ son, whom his father was proud of. However Teague never showed any hint that such things were true. Teague never praised Jack as other father's did over ever took credit that jack was how he was today because of all _his_ training and up bringing. Teague had never been very close to the children in his life, being away for long periods of time he was never a close father, but he was a good one. He would bring trinkets home for the children, tell them stories, play music for them, teach them little things or little ways how to be a pirate. But this affection changed or slowed rapidly as the children grew, when they were old enough to know good and bad, or old enough to know the consequences he treated them like adults and capable of taking car of themselves. This could have been the best possible lesson for them to learn since the world was a cruel and hard place- Jack was grateful for his father's teaching but now Jack was older he was tired of the tireless attempts to make his father proud- which never seemed to work. Jack had always tried to please his father, ever since he was very young his father was his hero and the one he wanted to make happy.

Jack tried many ways to gain his father's pride or attention. The first way Jack tried was to becoming a pirate _just like _his father, then he acquired a job on a reputable pirate ship and did very well, next Jack acquired his own ship- The Black Pearl and was now a Pirate Captain, years later he became a Pirate Lord, he had acquired a loyal and worthy crew, took down Davy Jones and half the Royal Navy, then ended up with a daughter. All of which Teague nodded at and merely offered a smile or "_Watch yourself Jackie_" but never did he say "_I'm proud of you_", "_That's me boy_" or "_You deserve this one Jackie". _Teague never showed any of his pride in his son, whether he merely hid it or never felt it, until the day Arias walked onto Port with Jack.

Every time something big happened in Jack's life he would go home to Pirates Cove- to his father and tell him news causally over a drink. Jack had done this when he got his first job as a deck hand, when he got the Pearl and was a Captain, before he took on Davy Jones the last time and then now when he had a daughter. Jack would meet his father usually in a bar or at his home and share a mug of rum, ask his father of any news, or how the family was then he would gently say something like _"I got myself a job on The Ravenger_" or "_I got myself a ship_". Teague would merely nod and say something like "_It's about time_" or "_Make sure you have a loyal crew_" but nothing more. And Jack would never pry, the conversation would drift off to something new and Jack would merely go alone with it, not coming back to the previous topic. But Jack understood- Pirates were tough people they weren't all soft and gushy. They were crude and smart mouthed. Jack never expected loving praise from his father but he wished he would make his father proud, whether he had already done it and never known or if he had to work the rest of his life at it. Jack just couldn't see how his father could be so tough and unemotional about him when Jack couldn't be like that with arias. She was growing up now but Jack never thought of her any different that he had when he first got her.

Jack sighed, they were quite near to the port now. He watched the docks closely and found an empty spot at the right of the longest dock- perfect spot. Jack called out orders and let the Pearl glide into the harbour- back home.

Jack's eyes grew firm as he steered the Pearl in close. Home- he thought- it didn't look any different than the day he had sailed away from it the first time, it's funny how home never seems to change while the whole world around it is in kayos.

They settled into their place quite silently. Jack handed the helm over to Jean- a newer member of the crew and a Frenchman at that- and walked down the stairs, where he met Arias at the bottom.

"Ready to go?" She asked gently, as if not to anger Jack again. But Jack was calm.

"Aye." Jack replied "You have all your things together?"

"Aye." Arias smiled, seeing that Jack was back to normal.

"Right, come on then." Jack picked up Arias' bag and put it over his shoulder.

Arias smiled again and followed Jack to the edge of the deck where Gibbs was waiting with two other's Marian and Ragetti.

"Your in charge Master Gibbs until I return. Your have your men assembled."

"Aye sir. Five shall stay behind with me as the other's with be free to roam the port." Gibbs replied with a nod.

Jack nodded. "I'll return to relive you in a few hours."

Mariana turned and walked down the plank with Arias behind her, where as Ragetti waited by Gibbs' side. Jack gave Gibbs a few more orders then walked down the ramp himself.

"Let's go then." Jack smirked as he reached the end of the plank where Mariana and Arias stood. Arias smiled and Mariana nodded.


	4. Grandpa

Jack led the two women through the crowds by the dock with much ease, this was his home town- as much as the sea, he knew it well. Arias smiled as she followed Jack closely, she always loved to watch him amongst other people, amongst other pirates- she loved to see how it stood out as who he was- as her father Captain Jack Sparrow. Everyone knew him everywhere, and she always knew she was safe with him. As they walked further into the heart of the little city by the port Mariana parted ways- she spotted the wash house and set off with the bag on clothes she had on her back- she had work to do, but she told Jack she would arrive on the Pearl in a few hours. Jack nodded and she went off leaving Jack and Arias alone to go through the crowds. They walked only a few minutes before they came to Pirates Bounty- the very popular tavern in which Jack usually met his father when he came. Jack turned to look at Arias before he walked in and smiled- her giddiness was apparent on her face- she always loved coming here.

"Come on lass." he smiled "We should be able to find your beloved granddad in here."

Arias smiled back to Jack but said nothing- she merely followed him in silently- into the noisy tavern. Jack scanned the tables in the tavern quite quickly before his eyes locked onto a table in a quiet back corner- he occupant was facing away from the door but the realisation hit him- it was Teague- Jack knew it. Jack swaggered through the kayos quite skilfully- Arias followed cleverly, close behind in his wake. Jack stood behind his father a minute, before he could move to his side Teague smiled.

"It's about time you got here."

Jack shook his head and couldn't help but smirk.

"We hit a minor patch or bad seas- but we got here non the less." Jack set down Arias' bag as Teague stood and faced them.

"Grandpa." Arias smiled as Teague opened his arms to her.

"'ello darling." Teague replied softly.

Arias hugged him affectionately while Jack sat down and called for some rum. The scene in front of him, slightly touching him but he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"How are you lass?" Teague asked gently, not sitting down yet but standing before her, still half holding her in his arms.

Arias smiled. "I'm very well, thank you. And you?"

Teague smiled- she was always so concerned. "Blessed luv."

Jack rolled his eyes but quickly looked up to see if they had seen- no, good. It was unintentional old habit- when any affection such as this was shown. But Jack smiled at them. They moved finally to sit down. Teague and Arias sat on one side of the table and Jack on the other.

"Jackie." Teague finally nodded to his son.

"Dad." Jack nodded back, but he smirked- it was always the same.

"How is life with this one going luv? Tired of 'em yet?" Teague smiled at Arias.

Jack scoffed and picked up his mug of rum. Arias smiled beautifully.

"Everything's fine. Business is good, ships are plentiful just awaiting to be plundered by the Pearl." Arias replied.

Jack smiled- she was so sweet and charming when she talked about how great the Pearl was or when she described work to Teague- Jack adored her for it.

"And no." Arias smiled beautifully at Teague then to Jack. "I'd never get tired of dad. He's the heart and soul of the Pearl- we couldn't do anything without 'em, and plus I love 'em."

Jack smiled affectionately at her. Teague smiled- surprisingly _at_ Jack. Jack looked to his father to watch his eyes narrow in a smile and sparkle that Jack had never seen glistened in Teague's eyes. Jack watched in surprised and shock- he had never seen his father look at him like that- then it hit Jack was this that look? The look he had been waiting so long to see- the pride, it couldn't be- but still Jack was hesitant he wasn't sure. Teague looked back at Arias with another smile- a different one.

"Aye, if that were true he wouldn't have lost tis ship and crew so many times then would he?" Teague teased.

Jack smirked, however that feeling never left- that twinkle in Teague's eyes never left when he looked to Jack, which made Jack feel good, feel proud himself and finally like he had done something right.

"Grandpa it wasn't dad's fault that…"

Teague smiled at her gently. "I know lass, but he should have the sense to pick someone other then Hector Barbossa as first mate- you knew he had a fancy for the Pearl."

It was Jack's turn to smile now. "Aye but the offer of payment was far too great- three kegs of the best Jamaican rum."

Teague and Arias both laughed, Jack smiled- his eyes shinned brilliantly as he watched his daughter and '_new_' father enjoy his jest.

"A true pirate." Teague smiled.

"Aye." Arias replied and raised her mug. Jack looked at her curiously.

"To piracy." She smiled- her mug raised in a toast gesture. Teague raised his mug.

"To plunder."

Arias smiled and turned to Jack as he raised his mug. His eyes took on a hollow look but his unwavering smirk remained.

"To freedom."

The three generation's of Sparrow's clashed their mugs together, hit them on the thick wooden table and took a long swig. When they lowered their mugs Arias looked to Teague, but his eyes were not on her- he was looking at Jack. Jack sat back in his chair staring aimlessly at his mug in his hand, or just at nothing in general- memories had taken him far off once again. He was once again at that night on the Rum Runner's Island… with Elizabeth- so many years ago. She had burnt all the rum yes, but still he had been with her- and he had loved it- even if he had been drunk and didn't remember too much. Arias looked to Jack and opened her mouth to speck but Teague put his hand gently on her arm- she closed her mouth and looked at him- puzzled.

"No luv, leave him be. He is wit' his past."

Arias looked even more puzzled now, she looked back to Jack with a worry in her eyes now. She longed to reach out to him and bring him back to reality, bring back his smile and his smirk- she wanted to banish those deep hollow eyes and that blank stare. She didn't like it and she felt somehow it was her fault- why was he like this? What past?… Was it her mother? Arias knew she had died when she was very young. Arias knew even a little of what she looked like- apparently she looked allot like her. Was that the problem? Arias shook her head she didn't know what to do but she didn't want her father like this- always taken away by some little remark, look or object. She wanted him here and now- she wanted Captain Jack Sparrow not this hollow looking man before her.

Finally Jack snapped back into reality when the waitress brought more rum, as she brushed Jack's arm- _intentionally_- he pulled it away abruptly and was suddenly 'Jack' again- _Arias' father_. Jack looked up to the waitress quickly but then back to Teague and Arias. However Arias watched the waitress give a smug and unhappy mope. Arias smiled.

'_Another shot down by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.' _Arias laughed to herself. '_Sorry ladies, he's not for that anymore.' _

Teague drained his mug and looked to Jack once again. "You must be due back on the Pearl soon Jackie, we'll take Arias home and you can be on your way."

Jack nodded. "Aye, I have much work to do."

"Then let's head off then. Come along darling." Teague stood and Arias next, Jack drained his mug and stood up as well. He left a coin on the table and grabbed Arias' bag then headed off through the wild tavern following Teague and Arias' figures wade through the crowds.


	5. Welcome Home

They didn't get halfway to Teague's home when Gibbs ran towards them, from out of no where. Jack set Gibbs with a '_what are you doing here' _look and a '_you're suppose to be on the Pearl' _scowl.

"Sorry Captain…" Gibbs started then stopped- seeing Teague and Arias stopped a few feet away.

"Captain." Gibbs nodded to Teague who slightly nodded back and

"Lass." To Arias who smiled uncertainly- she also wondering why he was here.

"What is it Master Gibbs?" Jack asked- peeved off.

"Sorry to be interrupting sir but something's come up with our supplies. And it would be best if you… umm… were to take charge of the situation." Gibbs started then spitted out the rest. " The rum order has fallen through, the new muskets are not enough the tools are missing and Pintel was sent to arrange for the provisions and is somehow stuck in the middle of…"

"Alright Gibbs I see the problem." Jack stopped him with a heavy wave of his hand, he forced the scowl off his face and turned to Arias and Teague.

"Sorry but seems my work can't in fact wait- my crew is in swore need of a Captain." Jack smirked. Arias smiled gently- understandingly. She stepped forward as Jack handed her the bag, she swung it over her shoulder.

"Sorry luv." he murmured to her.

Arias just smiled, stepped forward and hugged him. They stood there for a few extra moments, not letting go- they both needed this, this hug- until Gibbs coughed nervously. Jack stiffened- as if only now remembering they were in the presence of people- allot of people. They loosened their grip around each other and pulled away, as they did Arias stopped and whispered in Jack's ear.

"I told you Pintel couldn't handle it." She pulled back with a smile, only to see Jack's bright smirk as well- his eyes shinned.

"Always sassing me." He whispered teasingly.

"Don't work to hard." Arias smiled back and Jack kissed her cheek affectionately. Jack shook his head with a smile then half turned away- then looked to Teague.

"I'll take care of her." Teague nodded

"I'll be back as soon as I can with this useless crew of mine." Jack shot Gibbs a disappointed look- Gibbs looked away embarrassed. Jack shook his head.

"You know where we are." Teague replied.

"Aye." Jack answered then was off with Gibbs through the crowds. Teague and Arias turned and they themselves went their own way- towards Teague's home.

Arias sighed a sigh of relief when she and Teague came in view of his little home nestled in the heart of the cove. It was a, dark wood- planked sided, little home located right below a large tree at the side of the cove- with a clear view of the port. Teague's home was- actually- built into the massive blackwood tree that was on the edge of the port- huge routes surrounded the house magically, a normal sized door was clearly visible as were four windows. Two window's in the front of the house and one on the right side- facing the water. Dim light shone through the lower front window- and sparkled amongst the array of trinkets and cloth hanging from the stained window inside. Arias smiled, she reached out to Teague and took his arm. Teague smiled and patted Arias' hand gently resting on his arm.

"Welcome darling, to ye home on land." Teague whispered gruffly.

Arias smiled happily and squeezed his arm.


	6. Memories

Within minutes Arias was transported to a beloved world- her grandfather's home. As she stepped over the threshold she felt lighter. The smells, light's, sounds, memories and trinket's whisked her far away- everything was different, even the air felt different. Teague, when inside, went directly to the back room to the left- Arias' room- and put her bag in there. However Arias lingered in the front room, she walked by the familiar books shelves and stroked the bindings, she walked by the fire place and gently ran her fingers over the mantel which held even more trinkets, the walked by the window and gently touched each fabric hanging there then ran the shells, which hung suspended before the stained glass, through her nimble fingers. It was nice to be back, here were there was so much more than water- so much history and life, so much calm and quiet- she loved it as second favourite place, the Pearl always being the first place she loved. Arias smiled as she came across the desk in the corner- laid out with maps and books not moved for years- she smiled and stroked the instruments used for plotting courses and the open compass which laid on top- this was a normal compass, not at all special like Jack's, it only pointed north.

Teague walked into the front room and stood by the door- he walked Arias from the hall, as she walked about the room as if getting to know it again. She touched everything, looked at everything as if greeting old friends. Teague watched her smile and stroke books gently, run her finger tips along the tops on desk's, chairs, and bookshelves. Teague smiled as well, his eyes shinned- he loved the girl, his granddaughter- although he knew the truth he couldn't think of her as anything else. His care for Arias had surprises him always, he had loved her instantly on meeting her and continued loving her. Growing deeper and deeper in love with her by each passing moment or during those moments she showed her love for either he or Jack he loved her more. Arias then stopped in front of a bookshelf on the far wall, she stood there her hand gently resting on the shelf just below her gaze. Teague could see her face clearly from where he stood and it troubled him. She stood right before the bookshelf and gently stroked each book's binding- but her hand lingered on a ruby red book about two inches thick, she gently pulled it from it's place and held in gingerly in her hands, she ran her finger tips over the cover of the book and smiled gently.

Teague swallowed hard- and unexpected thing for him- but blast how had the girl known to stand exactly there, in this light, holding that book as if it were gold and stroking it's cover preciously. Teague stepped back- he was now out of sight of her, he walked back out of the hall and into the back sitting room- the library. He went to his dark red chair by the desk and sat in it abruptly. He lowered his head into his right hand and stared at the open book before him- he exhaled deeply and sat back. Leave it to Jack's daughter to be just like him- leave it to her to shadow his movements and expressions. True Teague had never felt adequately attached to Jack at any point in his life but it was his son, and Teague was entitled to have these kind of unexpected saddening memoirs- even if he was a hard tough pirate captain. When Teague had seen Arias standing in front of the bookshelf cradling that ruby book in her hands Teague had been struck by a memory from long ago. Teague had been struck of a memory of Jack, from about twenty years ago. Jack had been a very young man then, nearly twenty three at the time, already a pirate by name and nature, and had just arrived home after a four year voyage at sea- a crew member of The Ravenger. He stood waiting for his father to meet him in the front room, but secretly Teague had watched Jack roam through the room, taking in all kinds of memories, touching all the books and different trinkets- as if collecting the nerve to face his son again after so many years, and see him a changed… well, a man. Teague had stood in the hall watching Jack, when Jack stopped before the bookshelf against the same wall as the hallway door, he had stood there a moment just looking, not even moving and inch, when he then lifted his hand a stroked the books, and selected one- a thick dark ruby leather bound book. Jack had weighed it in his hands carefully and ran his rough palm over it. He had whispered the title out loud- giving Teague the first indication that his son had indeed changed- and was a man. The Jack had smiled- gently- and opened the book touching each page delicately, looking at the beautiful hand written lettering. Jack had stood there in that spot looking at that same book, a Teague watching him, for nearly ten minutes before Brianna- seven years Jack's junior- had entered the house and was shocked to find Jack there- to see him again. Jack had put the book back in it's place just before Brianna jumped into his arms- he swung her around in circles and they laughed together happily. Teague then had gone back to the end of the hall and entered the room swiftly- the right way this time. This day, was not only the day Teague had first seen Jack after four long years, but it had also been just months before Brianna had died, so it was an equally sad and painful memory. However that memory would never leave Teague, and especially since he had just seen it again in the next generation of Sparrow's he felt suddenly old.


	7. Conversations

Arias came into the study twenty minutes later, she was smiling softly when she spotted Teague sitting in his beloved red upholstered chair before the large cherry wood desk, a large book out in front of him. Teague turned to her when she entered the room with a gentle smile. Arias sat in a chair by the side of the desk, she looked around the room, Teague looked at her- suddenly his eyes searching her face. Arias' eyes darted around the room- Teague felt something different in her- uncertainty and was it tension?

"Something wrong luv?" he asked gently, sitting back.

Arias smiled briefly, she faced Teague. "Grandpa I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Teague smiled- just waiting on what would come next.

"You tell me what ye be wanting help fer and I'll tell ye if I be help'n- fair?"

Arias nodded- a hint of a smile but not much.  
"Can you help me to become a Pirate."

Teague nodded slowly at the request as if wondering if he heard her right.

"A pirate luv?"

"Aye."

Teague smiled, it pleased him she wanted to be a pirate like the rest of the family but why did she not think she wasn't one?

"What ever for?"

Arias was silent a moment, then she meet Teague's eyes.

"I want dad to be proud of me."

Teague swallowed.

"Being a pirate is his whole life, I want to show him that I can do it as well. I want to please him, I want to become a pirate he'll be proud of- I want him to be proud of me." She continued.

Teague waited a moment, to make sure Arias was done explaining herself, then began.

"Whatever makes you think he isn't proud of you now?"

Arias hesitated.

"If you were raised with pirates and as a pirate would you be proud of a little land born child who was entrusted to you, either by birth right or complete stranger?"

Teague watched her.

"Jack loves you Arias."

"I know he does but love is different than pride."

"When you stood a the helm of your ship what did you feel? Love or pride?" Arias asked intently.

"I get the idea."

Arias lowered her gaze.

"Dar'lin don't think Jackie loves you any less because of where you were born or if he doesn't out rightly show deep feelings all the time."

"Jack is a Captain of his own ship, and a pirate lord- he needs to show his strength and rank when dealing with others and his crew- he must be rash and distant at times."

"I know, I just want to fit into the crew more and not be pointed out as the Black Pearl's crew and _that girl_."

Teague smiled gently and shook his head.

"I don't think many think of you as that way. You be a Sparrow my luv, you'r far more important than _'that girl'_. Jack is proud of you far more than you may think, and he loves you more than anything- don't you worry."

Arias smiled gently, but she still looked a bit unhappy. "Thank you grandpa."

Teague shook his head gently.

"But while we're on the subject- what did you have in mind fer being more pirate-cy."

Arias looked up an small smile crept onto her face and her eyes shinned. Teague smiled gently and sat back and listened to Arias' idea.

When she was done there were only a few things but they were in fact something that would defiantly change arias from a little land born girl to Pirates daughter. First a more manageable look- dreadlocks for one, mangled together with small braids and lose strands of hair- more, different, and even exotic clothes to fit her grownup figure. Second- a sign of some sort- possibly a tattoo such as Jack's or one of her own design. Three experience- Teague would teach her all he knew about piracy and pirate behaviour, action and code. And Four life- she must know pirate life- feel it and live it- sword fighting(she already knew), drinking (she knew as well) and Piracy (yep that too) must be perfected upon as well as develop her very own type of defence.

Teague smiled when Arias had finished. Arias waited to see what he would say nervously.

"I guess I could 'elp you with this simple request."

Arias' eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Aye, but we shall keep this ourselves, savvy?"

"Savvy." Arias smiled brilliantly, jumped up and hugged her grandfather.

"When are we going to start?"

Teague thought about this for a moment. "By the sounds of it Jack will be away for a good while, we shall begin now and you shall be ready by the time he gets back."

Arias smiled giddily- she was ready.

Jack sat in his cabin- alone- finally. A bottle of rum- quarter full- in his hand as it rested on his chair's arm and a few candles- and lamps- lined his cabin, keeping away the darkness. Jack's eyes were partially closed, he was looking across the room at a dark red tapestry hanging by the door. It was wide, about two feet, and long, about a meter, and was done in accented black and gold threat. It was a beautiful tapestry. It had taken Jack all day to try and figure out- only- how to get Pintel out of his _certain predicament _alive, and another day to deal with all the other problems. Jack was exhausted, and even his rum couldn't help him relax. Jack leaned back in his chair and tilted his hat over his eyes, his feet on his desk he was finally-somewhat- comfortable. Jack was almost- just- drifting off to sleep when there was a nock at the door.

"Aug!" Jack exclaimed under his breath. "Mate haven't we had enough problems the last few days."

There was another gentler knock and the door creaked open and then shut.

"Come on mate, I've just begun to…" Jack finally moved his hat and looked up- no one was there. Jack furrowed his brow, then smirked.

"That's what I thought." he said to himself happily.

"So this is the Black Pearl?" a voice came from the darkness.

Jack fell out of his chair- or rather over it as the chair fell backwards. He raised his head up, his black eyes parallel to the desk top and scanned the room cautiously, his eyes rested upon a figure lurking in the darkness. Jack stood up and smoothed out his shirt- all dignified and regally and picked up his bottle of rum- which had surprisingly not split a drop.

"What can I do fer yah?" Jack asked, this was not one of his crew- however the voice failed to give away the figure- it had surprised Jack so much that the voice had never registered.

The figure stepped forward, facing Jack now, his head was cocked to the side and a smirk framed the man's lips. He stepped forward into the candle light, and Jack's eyes went wide and his face solemn.

"I thought I'd pay a visit to the famed Pearl and see if it was all it's been said to be- this a bad time?"

"You've never stepped foot on me ship 'fore, and no, I was surprised that's all." Jack replied setting the bottle on the table.

"You speck the truth. Yet I thought now's as good a time as any, an't that right Jackie?"

Jack nodded, a small smirk curled at his lips and he extended his hand to motion to deep armchair by the side of his desk on the opposite side.

"Take a seat."

Teague smiled- his black eyes glistening.


	8. Pride

A half hour latter two bottle's of rum sat on Jack's desk- half empty. Jack sat in his chair leaning back in it- his feet not on the table though, and Teague sat in the deep brown armchair, his feet on the edge of Jack's desk.

"So tell me, how long did ye go fore turn'n the Pearl into this?" Teague asked motioning around the room- at all the things he had littering the room.

"This is nothing, Arias' room is much '_tailored_' you could say. But tis soon after I got her, the Pearl, that I filled 'her with different thing's like dis." Jack answered, looking around proudly. Teague nodded and was silent a moment.

"You like it out at sea?" he asked.

Jack looked surprised at the question- he was actually surprised at this whole night- this was the longest he ad his father had ever talked in years… possibly ever. All the questions Jack had answered with various details he thought best to answer with and asked his own questions which Teague had answered the same way- but this question was very unexpected. Jack was a pirate captain, a pirate lord, of course he loved the sea!

"Aye." Jack replied slowly.

Teague smirked and took a swig of rum.

"Didn't you love the sea?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"Than why ask me?"

"You'r ye own man Jackie, what I like or don't like shouldn't affect you." Teague replied bluntly.

Jack was taken back by this, it sounded like it was meant to be harsh and it sounded honest and to the point. Jack shrivelled back in his chair and he himself drank from his bottle- afraid he had displeased his father yet again and this was the end of their agreeably calm and worry-free talk.

"I merely wished to see, if what I desired to do in me life made any shape on your choice, I n'are intend you to be someone you n'are fancied to be."

Jack's lips curled up into a gentle smirk- not a unflattering smirk but a thoughtful and appreciative smirk.

"No, I desired to be what I am right now. This is who I wished to be." Jack replied, he knew if he had brought out that because of Teague he had been able to become this person, it would be going to far so he left it at that.

Teague smiled. "A Pirate Lord and Captain."

Jack smirked.

"Aye _but_ greatly better- a father."

Jack looked down at his bottle of rum in his hands, not knowing Teague was facing him with a happy- yet muted- smile. Teague had just, _secretly_, tested Jack and found much favour in his son's replay.

"You know Jackie, not too long ago Arias asked me to help her with something, she claimed you weren't proud of her, or it didn't show it much- this true?"

Jack set his bottle on the table slowly. "Not proud of her?"

"Aye."

"I'm as proud as I can be of her." Jack replied " There's naught about her I'm not proud of, or that I don't love!"

Teague smiled. "Why could she say that then?"

"I don't know."

Teague waited, he sat back in his chair and sipped at his rum for nearly several minutes before Jack spoke again- softer this time.

"Maybe I might not have shown my pride in her when it could have been shown. I've seen her sometimes, waiting for an answer from me or a certain amount of praise but… you know me. I have a role to fill, a standard to live up to. I'm always praising her when I can, when it's _just_ us. How can I be expected to single her out amongst the crew at all times praising her an' offering privileges when she is me own daughter. The crew would find it unfair and would disagree- although they n'are do because Arias earns her on praise- but they would start to think she can do no wrong and that she is being favoured because _who_ she is." Jack explained slowly. Teague nodded.

"Aye, you are right in assuming such Jackie. A disappointed daughter can be much easier to deal with than an angry crew. However be gentle on the lass- she looks up to you more than anyone. Your teaching her all the time even when you don't know it. She wants to be just like you- from the very first time I meet her I could see that, until even now. She strives to please you every moment, hoping you will be proud of her when the time comes. So be _gentle_ and don't be afraid to show your praise, she might surprise you one day."

Jack smiled gently. By the sound of it Arias was allot like himself- always wanting to please their father, and their father's praise seemed like the only thing important to them. Jack's smile softened, however Arias didn't have to worry she had had Jack's praise and love since day one- she didn't need to strive for it anymore, just maybe Jack should show it more often.

Teague didn't stay much longer after that. He had come to tell Jack what he needed to tell him, he told him about Arias striving to please Jack and he also told him, right as he left, that he- Teague Sparrow was proud of his son. Jack had hardly believed it when he heard it. As Teague walked out of Jack's cabin he stopped and looked around the ebony ship sitting in the dark harbour. Teague had smiled one of his genuine, rare smiles and ran his hand alone the rail of the Pearl as he stepped off onto the gang plank, he turned back at Jack who stood a little ways off to his right, leaning against the railing himself.

"Your ship's a beaut' Jackie… you've done well for yourself." Teague took another step and as he left the Pearl he offered Jack those words he had waited so many years to hear.

"I'm proud of you Jack."

A small smirk crept onto Jack's surprised face when he heard those words and he could only murmur a response since his father was already off the ship and walking away down the dock.

"I'm proud of you too dad."


	9. Books and Pirates

Arias was happy to the afternoon to herself. Teague had been busy with some maps for a captain friend of his, Jack was still tied down to the Pearl and the crew was either off enjoying themselves or attending to aid Jack with provisions and supplies. Arias loved to go out into the Port alone and just feel the energy and life here, she loved to just blend in a go along with everyone- since not too many knew her by face as 'theyoungSparrow lass_', _or _the daughter _of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. So Arias went to some of her favourite shops, she went to a seamstress' shop and picked out a few things, she went to a small Port trading shop and found a nice selection of beads, tapestries, small trinkets and fabrics. Arias only picked out a small number of these but stopped at a dark little shop by the washhouse. It was a very dark and uninteresting store which is usually overlooked except by those who know where to look and who want to find it.

Teague had been the one to introduce her to this place- it is a small shop totally devoted to books, manuscripts, maps and ledgers. It was owned by a kind old man named Phillips, Henry Phillips- who was an old friend and good mate of Teague's. He is a tall, thin black man, with greying hair- cut short, a toothy grim and bright grey eyes, he loves the Sparrow's and enjoys happy people who love books- and Jamaican rum, from his home land.

Arias enters the dark shop without hesitation and is greeted by a wonderful smell of rum, tobacco smoke, lanterns and paper. Arias smiles inwardly and walks towards the back of the shop, seeing the old man about to climb a ladder leading to an upper shelf of books.

"Mr. Phillips wouldn't ye be safer on the ground?" Arias asked as she walked up to him as he was up to the second rung. Mr. Phillips smiled and stepped down.

"Miss Sparr'a- I had heard da Pearl was docked in port, I should 'ave known ye wouldn't ta leave wit'out a visit." The old man smiled a toothy grim

"Well you thought right- as always." Arias smiled back. "Now let me help you with that."

"No please, I'll manage- ya go ahead an look as much as ya like." Mr. Phillips protested.

Arias took the books from his hand and scurried up the ladder placed the book it it's spot and was back down on the floor within a minute.

"What ever do you do without me?" Arias teased.

"I pile da books on da floor lass, where else."

Arias smiled and looked around the room.

"What have you gotten in since I was here last?"

Phillips pondered that for a minute or two then waved Arias to follow him, towards the back of the shop more. Arias followed him a few shelves back and stopped for a large wall of books- nearly fifty on the shelves- just waiting to be read.

Phillips picked up a deep green book nearly two inches thick and opened it, ran his hand over the page and then closed it, he ran his fingers down the spine and showed it to Arias.

"We've nearly twenty new ones fur yah Miss Sparr'a." He said kindly. "From navigation ta myths ta maps of china ta present day."

Arias took the green book gingerly in her hand and opened it to beautifully written scrollwork penmanship- she stroked the page gently.

"What is this one?" She asked- she had immediately fallen in love.

"Dis one is merely tales of da seven seas from long ago." Phillips replied. "I had an idea you'd be wanted such- I kept it back here fur ya ta decide on."

Arias smiled and stroked the book again. "Yes, thank you Mr. Phillips, I love it."

Phillips smiled proudly. "I t'ought ye would."

Another customer came through the door, an older gentleman who waved to Phillips. Phillips turned to the door and waved to the newly entered man then turned back to Arias.

"You keep looking as long as ye wish Miss Sparr'a. I'll be at da front if ye be a needing me."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Phillips."

Phillips nodded and walked off to the front of the shop, leaving Arias to search out the books in the quiet little shop. Arias looked at nearly every book on the shelf, she picked out only another one though, one on cities, towns, villages and stories of the new world- America. But Arias continued to look through the seemly endless shelves of books in the dark shop- she seemed lost in this world of books until she was interrupted by a voice coming from the floor.

"Oi!"

Arias jumped back and looked around, no one was there, she then looked down- and faced a young man sitting on the floor with a book on his lap and grasping his right hand in his left and rubbing it. The young man had auburn- dark brown hair with fierce green eyes, he had a scraggly beard and long but thin side burns caressing his high cheek bones. He had his hair tied back in a short pony tail hanging at the nape of his neck. He wore a white shirt, the front buttons undone almost halfway down, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, dark blue pants, which were near black, and knee-high boots. He had a large belt-with a very attractively designed buckle- around his waist, a sword and pistol at his side( The sword was shoved into the floor by his left to provide a more comfortable sitting position) and wore two rings on his right hand and one on his left, and had a red scarf tied around his left wrist. The young man's skin was tanned- as much as could be seen in the dark shop, his hands looked rough and his skin was tight and muscular, he had only two visible tattoo's, one peaking out from behind his shirt on the left side of his bare chest and the other on his right forearm- which depicted a ship riding on a calm horizon of a setting sun.

Arias looked up to his face to meet his eyes as they looked up.

"What do you…"

The young man stopped as his eyes can upon Arias' face.

"Sorry, did I step on your hand? Are you alright?" Arias asked, guessing by the way he was holding his right hand and rotating the fingers that she had stepped on him.

"Ney, I'm alright." he replied

"Maybe you should sit in a chair next time, 'fore you get stepped on by someone much larger than I." Arias offered with a kind smirk. The young man smiled and closed his book.

"Aye. I suppose you're right." He said as he stood up, pulled his sword from the plank floor with a gentle tug and replaced it to his belt and looked back to Arias, who he now looked down upon slightly.

" Your much taller than I first expected." Arias smiled and moved past him to the shelf. " 'xcuse me… floor dweller."

The young man smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, he leaned back against the shelf with his book in his hand and watched Arias as she looked through the books.

"Looking for something special?" he asked.

"Ney, I just love to look."

"As do I." He replied "I seem to live in shops like this when we make port. What have you found so far?"

Arias smiled beautifully, his ability to talk so openly and start a conversation so easily amused her, yet she guessed he must have had allot of practice. Nevertheless Arias pulled out her two books she had found earlier and handed them to him.

"The Tales of High Sea Adventures, and The America's. Nice choice. High Sea Adventures is one of me favourites, but the other you'll have to judge for yourself- I've naught read it." He smiled and handed the books back.

"Really? Then I shall have to recommend it to you next time a see you- shan't I?" Arias smiled and turned away- walking towards the front of the store. The young man smiled and watched her go.

"Watch those hands under anymore feet." She called back as she left the alleyway of shelved books and disappeared into the front of the store.

The young man smiled and shook his head, turned back to the shelf he had been sitting in front of and continued to look through he books, one by one. However he couldn't resist casting a glance to the front of the store once again as Arias made her way there. And with another gentle smile and sparkle in his eye he turned back to the shelve of books before him.


	10. History and Good Wishes

After Arias paid for her books she put then into her bag slung over her shoulder and went out into the market to look for even more interesting trinkets from far off lands, besides some things she needed. Arias first went to a Trader who sold writing implements, names, titles, scripts and letters of ownership. Arias bought a few quill pens, ink bottles, a package of paper and envelopes and last a log book. All of which Arias put into her bag and went off to the next two Traders, who sold tattoo's and haircuts. Arias smiled as she watched the barber cut a man's hair and gave him a shave right there on the rode. Arias laughed to herself when the barber smiled at her boldly and cut the man's chin. She stood off to the side and laughed gently to herself as the man gave the barber a mouthful.

"And yet another reason n'ar to trust port barbers." A gentle gruff voice came from Arias' right.

Arias turned and faced the young man from Mr. Phillips shop. Arias smiled at him.

The young man smiled back at her handsomely and turned back to the barber.

"I'd watch it Victor- next time I'm sure you'll be da one with blade about you neck."

The barber cast the young man an unhappy look as his customer used a rag to whip the blood from his chin.

"Do me a favour son and get out of here. Your scaring all my customer's away." The barber shot back, utterly they knew each other.

The young man smiled and waved him off, he turned back to Arias.

"Ready to move on?" he asked then cast a sideways glance at the barber and the customer as the barber was being threatened by the customer.

He gave Arias an unsure and a mocking scared look, but then smiled brightly and whispered to her.

"Have ye endured enough vulgarity?"

Arias laughed and turned towards the rode again and walked off as he joined her.

"Did you find a book?" Arias asked as they stopped at the next trader, who sold shells and jewellery.

"Aye." He replied

However Arias didn't see a book, she looked at him curiously. He smiled brilliantly- his eyes shinned, the green was fiercely bright and inviting in the sunlight.

"I stopped by me mate's shop and left it d'are with the rest of me affects." he explained. "I was headed out to check the tavern fer me other mates when I spotted you following me."

"Following you?!" Arias smiled

"Aye."

Arias laughed.

"So naturally I ran behind, fearing I might be stepped on _again_." he answered teasingly.

Arias shook her head. "So you know sir, I was not following you. However I would presume you were following me."

He looked shocked.

"Why ever would you say d'at?"

Arias raised her eyebrow and stared at him unflinchingly. He gave in, he sighed- of course it was the Sparrow look- which made all other helpless mortals give into their cause. Arias chuckled to herself, she loved her family.

"Well then, I see I must defer. I _was_ following you."

Arias smiled triumphantly. "Just as I thought."

The young man smiled. "Bugger, you don't give a gentleman some slack do you?"

"Not when I can help it- especially never a _gentleman_." Arias smiled back and selected a thick ebony gold and emerald-like navy blue ring from the trader.

"I'll remember that." he smiled at Arias who smiled back beautifully then turned back to the trader, paid for the ring and rolled it through her fingers as they turned back to the street.

The young man looked at it inquisitively. "Isn't that a little big? I mean how it that suppose to fit your finger."

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for my father. He has a passion for trinkets like this- especially unique rings." Arias replied.

He smiled, and looked at her rolling the ring through her fingers.

"We haven't by any chance meet before have we?" He asked outright a moment later.

Arias looked at him and smiled. "I'm afraid not, unless you've been on any Spanish galleons lately."

He smiled brilliantly "Not that I can recall, why do you ask?"

"Well that's about the only thing we've plundered lately."

"Plundered? Oh so you're in a crew." he replied and smirked "Which ship do you sail on?"

Arias smiled, her dark eyes danced.

"The Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" he asked, shocked.

"Aye."

"How did you ever secure a job under Captain Sparrow- he never admits new ones to his crew."

"Ney, that's not true. But as to answer your question I was born into 'da crew."

"Born into it?"

"Aye."

Arias smiled and the young man smiled gently.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Ney." Arias smiled again gently. "As long as you don't mind me ask yours."

The young man extended his hand out to her. "Blair Montego."

"Arias Sparrow." she smiled as she shook his hand.

"Sparrow?… as in…Captain _Jack_ Sparrow?"

"Aye." Arias replied

"As in the famous Captain and Pirate Lord… he is your _father_?"

Arias smiled. "Aye."

Blair smiled, his gaze turned back to the crowds of people ahead.

"I apologise for my…, you see Captain Sparrow has always been a favourite of mine."

"Really?" Arias smiled

"Yes. I used to sit and listen to the stories my father told me of Captain Teague Sparrow… I assume your grandfather…"

Arias nodded and he continued.

"… as well as his son. We used to listen to the stories of both captains with great interest, my brother and I. We heard everything from his days on the Ravenger to his battle with Davy Jones and then after- however Jack Sparrow seemed to fade out of life these past seventeen years- I now understand why." Blair smiled kindly at arias who smiled back gently.

"What was your favourite story?" Arias asked, she too loved her father's stories.

Blair smiled "A great many but the tale of the treasure of Isla de Moyata- the cursed Aztec gold."

Arias smiled. "Aye. That is one of my favourites as well."

"The end, as Captain Barbossa is killed just as he is reading to fire upon Jack's friend always held me at the edge."

Arias smiled, her eyes shinned. "He was less friend and more _acquaintance_. However _they_ fight over that fight even now."

"You mean?"

Arias smiled.

"I guess ye know d'em all then. Captain Hector Barbossa, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti… Captain Teague Sparrow." Blair smiled

Arias nodded "Aye, we still have quite a few in the crew. However Captain Barbossa has taken on another ship with his own crew- however we do meet now and again. However he was nice enough to leave us Pintel and Ragetti."

Blair smiled.

"My father is tending to provisions as I stay with my grandfather for a few days." Arias continued.

Blair smiled again as they stopped by another trader selling clothing and belts. Arias picked up a few scarves and looked a them closely.

"How often to you make port here?" Blair asked after a moment, he too was looking through the trader's goods, but more absentmindedly than Arias was.

Arias turned to him, once she selected a dark ruby bandanna.

"Not but nearly once a year."

Blair nodded.

"You enjoy life out at sea?" he asked

Arias smiled "You?"

"I'm a true Pirate, I love da sea- always have and always will."

"To me there is nothing better than sailing the sea upon The Black Pearl… there is nothing better than that in life."

Blair smiled and watched Arias as she held up the bandanna to his head.

"What's this?" he asked gently touching the fabric with his finger tips.

Arias turned and paid for it then handed it back to Blair.

"A token of agreeable seas and pleasant sailing from a Sparrow." Arias smiled and turned off towards the road again. When she looked back Blair had just finished tying the bandanna around head. When he looked up Arias couldn't help but smile. The dark ebony red emphasised his fierce, intoxicating green eyes and beautifully tanned skin with his dark hair.

"What?" he asked with a smile, arriving at her side. Arias smiled and gave him a gentle nod.

"Perfect."

Blair smiled warmly and they went off to the next trader's stall. Where they were selling jewellery and small trinkets. Arias looked at everything but didn't buy anything. However Blair did buy something. As they stood in front of the stall Blair turned to her and smiled.

"I know men must do this all the time but I want to repay you for the token of goodwill with my own." Blair explained softly.

Aria merely watched him, he raised his hand to her hair by her ear- he pushed her hair back and twisted with some strands the moved back. And as he did Arias could smell a deep smell coming from his skin- immediately she remembered another smell she loved- Jack. Blair had a relative same smell- the sea, rum, a mixture of wools and sweet sun caused sweat. Arias closed her eyes momentarily as she drunk it that secure and memorable smell but they opened quickly- in prefect time as Blair took his hand away from her hair. Arias' hand went instinctively to her hair and gently touched the trinket now in place, she looked to the looking glass on the edge of the stall and saw a string of beads hanging from her hair, but on the end of it was a...


	11. First Introductions

"A Sparrow." Arias breathed.

It was indeed a swooping sparrow at the end of the string of beads- it was small and carved out of gold but it was beautiful. Arias just looked at it in the mirror for the longest time, gently stroking the beaded string and bird at the bottom. No one- besides Jack or Teague- had given her a gift such as this, so beautiful and creative. Arias loved it. Finally when Arias pried herself from the reflection she smiled at Blair gently.

"Thank you." She told him softly.

"Do you like it?"

"I do… very much."

"Good. I hoped you would." Blair smiled tenderly, then they both started to walk down the street again. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"So which ship do you sail on?" Arias asked as they passed a knife trader- which Blair merely glanced at as they passed but kept walking beside Arias.

"The Queen of Araby." Blair replied

"I have heard of…"

"Arias?"

Arias turned to see Gibbs and Mr. Cotton behind her. Arias smiled to the two men.

"Gibbs, Mr. Cotton What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent us to the blacksmith shop for a few things." Gibbs answered, before he could remark on her new appearance, cast a look to Blair who stood at Arias left.

"Oh, sorry This is Blair Montego." Arias said turned to Blair then to Gibbs and Cotton.

"Blair… Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton."

Blair shook both their hands firmly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Aye." Gibbs replied and Cotton nodded.

"Blair is a crewman of The Queen of Araby." Arias told Gibbs, trying to keep the conversation going without Blair realising how intensely Gibbs was examining him.

"Is that right? What do you do there then? You a cabin boy or young cook?" Gibbs asked

Arias stared surprised and very irritated at Gibbs, but Gibbs' eyes never left Blair.

"Ney."

"Then what do ye do upon such a fine ship as the 'Queen?" Gibbs asked, periling steadily at Blair, Blair fixed him with his own steady smile- he wasn't uncomfortable at all, and he made it clear.

"First mate."

Gibbs eyes widened slightly, then came upon that response as unlikely.

"A grand dream boy."

"Tis 'naught a dream Mr. Gibbs." Blair replied calmly.

Gibbs watched him steadily for a moment.

"And you, you are _still_ first mate upon the Pearl I presume." Blair asked

"There is no other the Captain trusts more… besides the lass that is." Gibbs replied looking over to Arias. Blair nodded and even was brave enough to smile genuinely at Arias.

"Naught one more loyal or devoted neither."

Gibbs smiled.

"Gibbs, don't you need to be off to the ship 'fore father inquires as to your lateness." Arias asked

Gibbs chuckled. "Aye, I suppose ye be right lass."

Gibbs stepped forward and patted Blair's shoulder with his right hand.

"Nice ta meet you boy."

Blair smiled "It was a pleasure meting you as well."

Gibbs turned to Arias as Cotton nodded to Blair.

"I like 'im."

Arias watched Blair smile- because Gibbs hadn't been quiet about his confession. Gibbs waved back to them and Cotton hurried off behind him.

"See yah off on da Pearl lass." Gibbs called

Arias waved them off and shook her head, she faced Blair with an unhappy and slightly irritated face.

"I'm sorry about Gibbs."

Blair smiled "Tis fine. I'm used to men such as he. Everyone is quite shocked to see a twenty two year old man serve as first mate on a ship such as the Queen when there are much older and wiser men in da crew."

Arias smiled, she was happy he hadn't taken offence with the old man. Arias turned towards the harbour, she spied the Pearl floating in harbour and wondered where Blair's ship was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were first mate of the Queen of Araby?" She asked after a few moment of searching the horizon- she had heard of the Queen but she had never seen her. Blair smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you're the daughter of Jack Sparrow?" he replied in the same questioning tone.

Arias couldn't help but smile at him. "Very well."

Blair smiled triumphantly and Arias turned back to the rode.

"How long are you in Port?"

"About a month." He replied "Tis our native port so the men are home to visit any families they have."

"And you?" Arias asked "Your home visiting as well?"

"Ney. Besides memories and empty homes this port holds nothing for me."

"No family at all?" Arias asked gently- she couldn't even think of what it would be like to live in the world without any family at all and be so alone.

"Aye. Me parents died when I was very young- leaving a brother and sister and myself without relatives. Me father's mate took us into his care until he died." Blair explained. "I was fourteen when he died, my brother was sixteen and my sister eight- she died the next year of scarlet fever- we were left here in Pirates Cove to fend for ourselves- Victor- my brother did his best to care for us but..."

"Oh Blair, I'm sorry." Arias croaked gently.

Blair offered her a brave smile. "Tis alright, it was a long time ago."

Arias smiled weakly at his bravery to say such a thing then ventured another question. "What of your brother? You never mentioned what happened to him."

Blair nodded "Aye, I did not. Victor was killed a few years ago. He served upon a shipping vessel- an upright man he was, not even a pirate- but he didn't even have a chance, the ship he was on took him away, disappearing into the sea almost instantly. There was but one survivor."

Arias was silent a few moments- reflecting on her own past. The great number of crewmen and friends of the Sparrow's that had been killed over the years was great indeed- she missed them all dearly and was deeply touched by just thinking about them all dieing for others, or in the line of duty or servitude on ships out in the sea or in battles to protect their own. Blair must have felt this because he watched her closely- looking sad himself.

"What about you?" he asked gently "What family do you have?"

Arias looking around port, her eyes roaming the landscape.

"All I have his Teague and Jack." She replied softly.

Blair was silent.


	12. Hero Worship and New Friends

"Me mother died when I was very young. I'm told Jack came and got me just before me mother died, he stayed with her as she died n'are leaving her side. I didn't know him before her passing so I'm not sure, but I'm told he was never himself after that day." Arias explained softly. "Gibbs had told me 'fore that he could se it in jack when he arrived to the Pearl with me that part of him had died along with me mother that day."

Blair nodded gently and was silent a few moments. Arias looked towards the sea and breathed deeply

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Ney."

"Jack is all I have. " She continued after a moment

"Jack is the best father…" Arias smiled and so did Blair- seeing the smile light up her sad face made his heart swell. "People may paint him as an unemotional pirate, a very strange man or only bent on getting what he wants but it's not true. He gives up so much and is so good to everyone…"

"Especially you." Blair smiled

Arias smiled too, and a slight blush lit up her face. "Yes. He is so gentle and kind- I couldn't ask for a better father."

"He sounds like a very good man."

"Oh he is. I know he is my father but I've seen him with other's and…" Aria couldn't explain it she only smiled beautifully.

Blair smiled and raised his hand to gently hit her chin with his index and middle finger playfully.

"I know, I see the worship in your eyes."

Arias smiled up at him as he spoke.

"Jack Sparrow- I have never doubted as a noble, compassionate and respectable pirate… and man- however now I am sure never to change my mind on this matter since meeting you."

Arias' smile grew gentle as she watched him, he looked to the crowds around them and smiled at a little boy waving to him by the edge of the street. Arias smiled- _how could she have never meet this man before? And why did he seen to different from the other pirates she knew? _Yes, pirates weren't as everyone thought- they were normal people just living different lives, living with different circumstances- they weren't at all the bloody killers or disgusting unhygienic men and women as the world painted them. But then again, Blair seemed even more different, more unique than all the unique pirates in the world. Blair caught her watching him- he smiled softly and his fierce green eyes examined her.

"Why haven't we meet before?" Blair asked softly after a few moments- Arias was shocked at his question for she had been just about to ask it. Arias shrugged gently and tossed a braid off her shoulder.

"We sail in different courses no doubt."

Blair was silent as they started to walk again, they came to the edge of water quite soon, they both stood by the water's edge and looked a tall the ships docked in the harbour- a full multitude of both white and black sails filled the horizon. Arias hugged herself against the gentle wind blowing in from the sea- the day had cooled off considerably and Arias had left her coat at home. But she didn't care- the weather wasn't bad at all.

"If it's not to bold to ask…" Blair interrupted her thoughts, she looked over to him standing a few feet away staring hard into the harbour. "Ye think it would be hard to change courses?"

Arias looked out to the harbour as well, just as Blair looked to her, there was a smirk battling for control of her lips- his eyes sparked.

"Aye a ship's course can be changed. But were you asking 'bout ships or those on the ship?"

Arias looked over to Blair and held his stare- he smiled gently at hers.

"You sure do know how to play a man don't you darling."

Arias smiled. "I have had expert training various fields… some of which concerning poor pirate men as yourself."

Blair laughed gently. "From an expert no doubt."

Arias just smiled and turned back to the harbour. "Aye."

"Then let it be a consolation for ye to know all I want is a question answered." Blair stepped towards her.

Arias turned and faced him, with a questioning look on her face.

"All I wish to know is when you shall return here to Pirates Cove."

Arias smiled softly, he was sweet for a pirate she had just meet- he didn't even flirt with her as others did- she respected him for that.

"As I said, not till next year at best." Arias replied.

Blair looked at bit dismayed. "Is there any other Ports you dock at regularly?"

"I thought you had one question." Arias laughed beautifully.

Blair smiled genuinely as well then laughed gently as well.

"Aye, you caught me." he smiled.

"Please let me try to answer any questions which you might ask next. The Black Pearl shall dock here no later than five months from now, it shall be expected on the horizon from the fourth to fifth month of the new year. However we do dock at Tortuga quite regularly for supplies as well." Arias explained, her smile never dwindeling.

Blair smiled. "Thank you. I do not wish to be forward but it will make me at ease to know I might see you again. I would not wish for you to simply disappear after this day and never be seen again."

Arias smiled "No, I don't not think shall happen. However if we do not dock in his port near the same time you can leave word with Teague Sparrow for me or I shall leave for you if we do not meet. Merely ask Mr. Phillips, the owner of the book shop from this morning, where to find him- he will take you right to him."

Blair nodded, then looked out to the Harbour- the sun was growing lower to the horizon and he was needed back on the ship.

"Thank you, I shall remember to check with him next time we make port here. But I must go now- I'm needed back on da ship." Blair explained

Arias nodded. "As am I needed back home. Very well then. Goodbye Blair."

Blair smiled the soft wind blew at his face and whipped the ties of his bandanna around at the base of his neck. "Goodbye Arias- and don't even forget if you ever need help you have a friend on the Queen of Araby."

Arias smiled. "As you on the Black Pearl."

Blair smiled and then they parted ways, Blair headed off to the docks and Arias went back to the town.


	13. A Captain's Love

When Arias arrived back home to Teague's Jack was sitting in the back library with Teague. Rum bottles were out on the table and both were sitting in the deep chairs before the lit fireplace. Arias walked into the room slowly after hearing both voices clearly as they talked softly to each other. When Arias entered the door Jack stared at her, Teague smiled at her momentarily then looked back at the fire- leaving Jack to speck about her appearance. The slightly revealing shirt, more tailored clothing, the dreadlocks, trinkets and more braids adorned her hair, the knoll surrounding her fiercely dark eyes and her beautiful smile on her lips.

"Well?" She asked after Jack failed to speck for nearly several minutes together. "What do you think?"

Jack was sitting still, his face was motionless in a look nearing a smirk, his dark eyes danced in the firelight and his glass of rum shinned in the fierce light from the fire. Jack- again- was caught in a dream. The time he saw Lizzie at Tortuga for the first time decked out in pirates garb- of course the had looked totally different but it was as if Jack was seeing Lizzie again for the first time in pirate clothing but this time it was her daughter dressed as a real pirate. Jack smirked, and his eyes shinned but a Arias- just like her mother he thought.

"Well luv, I'll miss my lil' princess but I'm sure I'll love this little pirate just the same." He smiled and put his hand out to draw Arias to him.

Arias smiled happily and went to him, bent down and kissed his cheek and then sat on the arm of Jack's chair. His arm around her he smiled, took a sip of his rum then looked down at her wrist resting on her thigh, he saw something peaking out from her sleeve and black mark or line.

"What's this?" Jack asked pulling the sleeve back with his finger.

Arias blushed and pulled the sleeve back all the way. Jack looked at her wrist for a moment before looking up to her, a grand smirk on his face. On Arias forearm was a dark blue tattoo, it was a flying sparrow grasping a rose in it's talons.

"What possessed you to get…"

"I wouldn't allow her to tattoo rum codes on her arm." Teague spoke up.

Jack and Arias both smiled, Arias shook her head and turned her attention back to Jack.

"I couldn't very well steal yours could I daddy." Arias smiled down at her father. "Besides you told me to make me own way."

Jack smiled. "Aye I guess I did."

"But what made you change luv?" Jack continued.

Arias smiled timidly, as if ashamed. " I wanted to be a real pirate… just like you."

Jack smiled gently then pulled Arias to him more, she fell into the chair next to him. Jack's arm slipped around her waist and Arias rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to look like everyone else here to be a pirate luv." Jack told her gently. "It's not the outside but the _inside_ that makes a pirate."

Arias looked up at Jack, her eyes gentle and her face calm, she could smell the rum off of him and see the lines in his face, his dark eyes shinned and glistened in the firelight and his gold teeth shinned as he spoke. Jack's beard dangled right by her face and she could smell the sea from him Arias sighed happily and snuggled her face into Jack's tanned neck more and he lowered his head onto her head as he held her tight.

"A pirate is someone inside you darling, not outside. And you've been a pirate ever since I saw you." Jack told her softly.

Arias smiled gently and closed her eyes, just letting Jack's gentle voice warm her thoughts and his strong arms around her making her feel secure and loved.

"You don't need to worry about be'n something for me or anyone to be proud of luv." Jack continued softly. "We've loved ye and were proud of ye the moment you stepped aboard our lives."

Jack kissed Arias head then whispered into her ear. "I love you darling."

"I love you too dad." Arias whispered back and stretched her arm across his chest, she moved herself to a more comfortable position in his arms and shut her eyes once again as she laid her head on his chest. As Jack's breathing became regulated once again so did Arias', she seemed to drift off into another world as Jack stared into the fire holding onto Arias and his glass of rum.

Teague watched the touching sight with a gentle smile from his seat. He had heard every word exchanged and was deeply touched by his son's luck in life, as well as his son's gentleness and care with Arias.


	14. About Time

Arias loved sitting up in the crows nest on bright evenings. She had borrowed Jack's spyglass and was watching the horizon and scouting out any subtle land masses when Jack called to her.

"See anything luv?"

Arias turned and walked to the other side of the crows nest and then looked down at Jack nearly thirty feet below her.

"Ney." She called down. "Not even a spit of land."

Jack nodded then walked towards the side of the ship and grasped the railing. There was suppose to be a ship here, a loaded Spanish galleon had been on route on the very passage but nothing could be seen. Jack furrowed his brow and squinted at the horizon- nothing. This particular galleon had been expected to be full of very pricy items which would have brought jack and his crew into particular wealth but it was missing- unmistakably it was not planned. Jack sighed and turned to the busy ship, breathed deeply again then swaggered towards the cabin doors.

Jack sat in her cabin for early an hour before Gibbs knocked at the door, jack called him in and Gibbs came and stood before him. Jack was sitting in front of the window drinking rum and holding a piece of folded paper in his hands. When Gibbs entered jack had put the paper in the little box on the window sill quickly then faced Gibbs with a unhappy but questioning look.

"Yes?" he asked sitting back in his chair abruptly.

"Jack, you've be acting mighty strange…" Gibbs then added "er" in his mind after a moment.

"Have I mate?"

"Aye, is there something we should be worrying 'bout?"

"There will be if we don't meet up with that galleon, savvy?"

Gibbs swallowed. "Aye sir."

Jack took a swig of rum, thinking this was the end of the conversation but Gibbs stood unmoved.

"Something else Master Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked hesitant. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the lass would it Jack?"

Jack stared at Mr. Gibbs surprisingly- his dark eyes meet the old mans and felt challenged under the positive glare.

"Tell me why would she be any cause of grief to me or the crew?" Jack asked after a moment of studying Mr. Gibbs intentions.

"Well having such a man's daughter on board would cause allot of uncertainty and added misery if you ask me." Gibbs replied.

"does she mate?"

"Ney, not at all I just…. Just she being…"

"Such a man's daughter?"

"Aye, young Mr. Turner… well Captain Turner now, being all undead and controller of the locker now."

"William ain't her father mate- _I am_."

"You cant be Jack. I know Elizabeth had you take the lass but that doesn't mean you're her proper father."

"I'm more her father than that fish ever will be! William left Elizabeth alone on that island, and he left his daughter there too…"

"He didn't know he had a…"

"He knew he was leaving 'Lizabeth there and that's enough to condemn him to death, or eternity under that curse."

"You've been a wonderful father for the lass as she grew no doubt mate but she aught to know the truth now, she's mighty old enough to understand."  
"Understand what mate? It wont matter to her, I've raised her, cared for her and loved her all her life just as a _real_ father would, just because she don't have me blood running through her veins, or me eyes or lips doesn't mean she ain't me, she ain't mine!" Jack stood with a mighty shove he pushed his chair back with his foot and picked up his rum bottle and walked to the end of the window, looking away from Mr. Gibbs.

"I'm not saying that Jack. You have been an unlikely _wonderful_ father, one most would only wish to have. But I can see it sometimes in your eyes… what are you going to do if your confronted by William again? What are you going to do if word of this gets out to Arias? What are you going to tell her? That her father is really an undead captain and you, are just some pirate acquaintance who was in love with her mother all your life?"

Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs and stared severely. Gibbs raised his hands defensively before him, his eyes grew large and regretful.

"I just wanted to know if that's been why you've be quieter and mighty un-like yourself lately. I didn't mean to vex you."

Jack turned away gruffly to the window and waved Gibbs away as he looked out the window to the sea behind them. Gibbs turned and walked to the cabin door-about to leave when he was stopped.

"Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs turned and faced Jack's back. But this was nevertheless a completely different Jack- a subtly worried and unsure Jack- it surprised Gibbs to see his confident and cocky captain, and friend, looking like this.

"Is it that obvious mate?" Jack asked mutedly as he turned his head to look behind to Gibbs but kept facing the ocean out the window.

"Is what Jack?"

"Me and 'Lizabeth." Jack replied, turning away again. "What is that noticeable."

Gibbs smiled "For anyone else to say of you, no Jack… it wasn't, but you couldn't hide it from me. I could see it from the moment you came aboard with that wee child that you had been mortally woundedwhen visiting Miss. 'Lizabeth, and from the way you cared for her daughter all those years so ardently I could tell you still loved her."

Jack lowered his gaze to the floor then to the little box on the window sill. Mr Gibbs smiled gently.

"I think it's about time you read it Jack."

Jack looked to Mr. Gibbs suddenly, now standing sideways to him.

"What?"

"The letter… I think you should read it now. I think you're ready now Jack."

"How did you…?"

Gibbs smiled. "Miss. 'Lizabeth told me to give it to you if you na're came to see her 'fore she died. She wanted me to make sure you got it, utterly tis something important."  
Jack looked back down to the box again.

"How'd you know I na're read it yet mate?" he inquired

"Tis hasn't been unfolded- I've seen you with it countless times over the years and the creases and folds are still tight and unmoved. You na're read it yet have ye?"

Jack breathed deeply. "No."

Gibbs smiled gently and moved his hand to the door knob. "I think tis about time ye did."


	15. Interrupted

And then he was gone, leaving Jack to brave his fears alone, leaving jack to once again slip into the past as he read the letter, the letter he had gotten fourteen years ago and never read, the letter written in Elizabeth's hand. Jack turned to the box on the window sill and lifted his hand to the lid of the box, his hand trembling slightly as he touched the cool lid. _Was he ready? Should he read the letter? Would it bring back painful memories for him ?Or would it cause him to feel so much pain and anguish to read her words and not see her that he couldn't endure? _Jack lifted the lid of the box and looked at the contents again, trying to bring himself to pick up the letter, all the contents were mostly the same, the compass, the ring box, knoll, ring and paper. Jack moved his hand over the paper, closed his eyes and picked it up and shut the lid of the box. Jack moved to his desk and sat in his chair, put the piece of paper on his desk and took a long swig of rum watching the piece of paper the whole time. The Jack set down his rum and picked up the piece of paper- _he must read it. He had to, to give him some piece… or would it give him more pain as everyday he saw Elizabeth die over and over again in his mind, heard her shallow breathing and felt her strong but weak and scared grip on his hand. _Jack didn't know, all he knew was Mr. Gibbs was write he needed to read it- and he would… soon.

Jack sat in his chair staring at the paper held in his hands for nearly three minutes without moving but was shaken by a crash from just outside his door. Jack quickly got up shoved the paper in the box and moved swiftly to the door opening it and looking down at Jean trying ardently to clean up a spilt pail of polish-water. Jack looked down at the water streaming into his cabin and surrounding his feet with disgust.

"Sorry Cap'etain." Jean fumbled with the cloth, trying to soak up all the water around jack's feet.

"What's wrong with you man?! I told you to mop 'tee deck naught drown it!" Jack exclaimed fiercely as he sloshed through the water, kicking some of it onto Jean as he moved.

"Sorry cap'etain, I slipped that's all." Jean repeated

Jack turned and faced Jean suddenly and with a very dissatisfied look.

"Clean this up and finish moping 'tee deck- that is if you can without drowning the crew."

Jean lowered his eyes from Jack's angry ones. "Aye aye sir."

Jack gritted his teeth and strode away, totally forgetting the paper he had been about to read, then again another problem had come up Jack needed to tend to which meant he would have to and could postpone reading the letter… something that he secretly been wishing for. Jean watched Jack go, rather remorsefully then directed his attention to the soaking wet floor once again, now streaming into the captain's cabin. Jean cursed under his breath and stood up, grabbing the mop by his right he proceeded to mop up as much water as he could before it streamed too far into the captain's cabin. However as he moped Jean's mind kept wandering or rather returning to the conversation between the captain and his first mate, a Mr. Gibbs. Jean had, without meaning to, overheard the captain and first mate's conversation and he had been awestruck. The Captain's daughter wasn't actually his daughter! She was another man's daughter, from which the wife of this other man the captain had loved ardently for a very long time. And not only was Arias not actually Jack's daughter, she didn't even know! Jean breathed deeply- he had heard stories about Jack Sparrow and his dealings with others but this was totally different. Besides all the deceiving and lying Jean had never heard of anything like this. The girl deserved to know the truth. Jean shook his head. And muttered to himself in French.

"La fille reussir meriter a devoir leurrer d'apres ce qu'le dit, d'apres son mentir, ou son faute, Jack Sparrow." Jean mumbled.

" Cependant, El Captain adore elle fille. Il amour son petite fille. El Captain amour elle fille plus alors Le Black Pearl." Jean shook his head again.

Every time he tried to badmouth Jack, he ended up commending him and praising his love for the girl. Jean gave up and continued to mop the deck putting his thoughts behind about exposing Jack's lie.


	16. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Jack steered the Pearl for a few hours before he went back to his cabin- thinking it was about time to read the letter- but it was once again put aside. When Jack walked into his cabin arias was sitting in a deep armchair by the side of the window. Jack, who was still not used to seeing Arias looking like she did now, stopped and stared for a few minutes until she looked up and her face reassured Jack that this woman was his daughter. Arias smiled at him and he smiled back at her gently as he took off his hat.

"'ello luv." He smirked as he walked to his desk and took off his coat.

Arias watched him a moment with curious eyes.

"You okay dad?"

Jack sat down at his desk and took a bottle of rum from one of his draws. "Aye luv, I'm fine."

He uncorked the bottle and took a swig.

Arias smiled at him and turned back to here book, as she bent over it the beads in her hair sung forward and the string with the sparrow on the end swung in front of her face. When arias caught sight of it she reached up and as she touched it she smiled gently as she remembered the man who had given it to her nearly two months ago. Arias stroked the carving with a beautiful, gentle smile, disregarding her book for the moment.

"What do you have there luv?"

Arias let of the string and looked over to the desk, Jack was standing now- leaning against the side of the desk and smiling at her.

Arias blushed gently. "Just something I _acquired_ in Pirates Cove."

"Oh?" Jack asked as he stepped forward as Arias held it out for him to see.

"I _acquired_ it after I picked you out that ring." Arias smiled as she pointed to the thick ring on Jack's right index finger. Jack smiled roughly as he pulled the carved sparrow from Arias hair so he could see it. His eyes lit up as he saw the swooping sparrow at the bottom of the string of beads.

"However did ye find this darling." Jack smirked as he stood back and took the arm hair beside hers.

Arias blushed gently again. "_I_ didn't find it."

Jack looked puzzled.

"It was given to me by a young man I met in port." Arias confessed, watching Jack closely.

Jack's smirk fell of his face instantly. Finally the time had come- the time he had been dreading. The time when Arias would notice young men and not entirely hate them noticing her as she had usually done. Jack knew pirates, he knew what men at Pirates Cove were like- slightly better than Tortuga but horrible non the less. And never good enough for his daughter. Jack breathed deeply and sat back in his chair- his face was unhappy.

"Daddy please _don't_ get upset." Arias sat forward in her chair, her book dropping onto the floor.

Jack looked at her sincere and equally upset face.

"He's not like other men." She started, immediately Jack lost interest.

"_Bugger, she's defending him now." _Jack thought to himself. _"That means she likes him… how did she…What had this whelp done!? And what had happened to Teague!? He was suppose to watch her!… for this very reason"_

"Daddy please listen to me." Arias pleaded as she had watched Jack's eyes dart back and forth as he thought to himself. But then Jack's eyes rested on her, listening.

"Dad, he's not like other men we've seen… or you know." Arias repeated.

"He a pirate?" Jack asked coolly. Arias cringed slightly-knowing his answer.

"Yes, but…"

"Then he's the same." Jack interrupted.

Arias moved from her chair to Jack's feet. She put his hands on his knees and knelt before him.

"Daddy please listen to me."

Jack looked down at her.

"He's not like the other's. The Pirates or men you might know. He's sweet and kind. He didn't even flirt with me…"

Jack's eyes were still cold.

"The beads." he pointed out.

"He only gave me this because I gave him a bandana." Arias replied

Jack's eyes grew slightly softer but his face was still stern.

"Please daddy don't judge him before you meet him."

"Meet him! Why do ye think I'm interested in the whelp?!" Jack exclaimed.

"His name is Blair." airas told Jack stifly.

"How do ye know?"

"He told me."

"He could tell ye many thing luv- non have to be true."

"They were true! He wouldn't lie to me."

"Pirate." Jack pointed out bluntly again in his mater-of-fast tone.

"Yes I can see by your example how exactly they act." Arias shot back and Jack was shocked. Arias looked instantly embarrassed and regretful.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean…."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please daddy. I didn't mean you're going to meet him, but if ye ever do- just give him a chance. He's actually an admirer of yours."

Jack turned to her slightly surprised. Arias smiled softly.

"He listened to stories of you since he was a lad. He's heard all the tales about you and you are by far his favourite person alive." Arias explained

Jack smiled gently then waved it off, she was just sucking up to him now- he thought.

"I'm not lying. He truly admires you."

"Doesn't matter how much he might admire me, he ain't using _that_ to get to you." Jack replied severely.

"He's not like that at all! He's kind and considerate. As soon as I meet him I felt drawn to him, he reminded me of you in so many ways." Arias smiled at Jack so beautifully that he couldn't help but smile slightly at her. "He's not a filthy pirate, he's a respectable young man, earning his way in life. He has a honourable job…"

"That's not like you luv. Taking an interest in a '_honourable young man'_.' Jack smirked.

"And I'm not like that! All I meant was he wasn't a scallywag so you don't have to worry! He earns his living on a honourable ship and has a very responsible job."  
"Should I ask what he does luv?" Jack inquired rolling his eyes playfully.

"He's the first mate." Arias replied matter-of-factly.

Jack scoffed. "On what ship, a fishing boat?"

"No! He's the first mate on the Queen on Araby if you must know." Arias stood hotly.

Jack gave her a shocked face- as if teasing her but she was angry now, his teasing made her even more upset.

"It's true! Gibbs met him, he'll tell you…"

"Gibbs met this _wonderful_ young man 'fore I did!?" Jack smiled.

Arias was now fuming. She went to her chair snatched her book and stormed towards the door.

"Hey luv, don't go I was only teasing you. I'd truly love to hear about your young man." Jack stood, still smiling.

Arias turned and stared at him irritably. "He's not mine! And you don't care to hear anything about me, your just being…. Augh!" Arias turned venomously and opened the door then slammed it behind her.

Jack's brow furrowed- had had never seen her so angry, and with him defiantly never. Jack went towards his door only to hear a faint click. Jack turned towards the door from his cabin to Arias'. Jack smirked she had locked it. Then his smirk dissolved with a realisation- Arias had never locked her door before. Jack had teased her before and she had left him slightly upset but she had never locked her door. Jack's face grew solemn and regretful. He shouldn't have done it, gotten cocky about this man she had met, he should have let her talk and kept his mouth shut instead of jumping to conclusions. But jack had a good reason, he had a good excuse, he was a father merely worried about his daughter- right? Jack closed his eyes and walked to his desk, took a good swig of rum and walked back to his door, opened it and walked out. Jack ignored everything going on to the deck and walked right to Arias' door and knocked on it.

"Go away!"

Jack smirked sadly- he could still hear fury and spite in Arias' voice.

"Arias."

"Go away!"

"Luv, opened the door." Jack told her gently

"No!"

"Come on luv, I'm sorry."

"I don't care!"

"I didn't mean to upset you Darling. Please let me in."

"No!"

"Arias." Jack's voice grew stern now. "_Open_ the door."

"No!"

"_Arias_, open the door!"

"No."

"Arias, I _order_ you to open the door!"

"I wont!"

"I'm the _captain_!"  
"_I don't care_!"

"You _have_ the listen to me! You _have_ to obey my orders!" Jack now pulled on the doorknob, angry himself.

"_No_ I don't!"

"I'm your captain!"

"You're my _father_!"

"All the more you should listen to _me_!" Jack retorted angrily and continued to yank on the door. "Arias open the _bloody_ _door_!"

"No! I wont!"

"_Yes_ you will!"

"No I wont! _You_ _can't_ make me!"

"Yes _I can_! You have to listen to me, I'm your _father_!"

"No I don't! You cant make me open it when your out there!"

Jack grinded his teeth.

"_Fine_ stay in there! But you won't get _any_ food of water until you come out!"

"I'm not hungry!" Arias yelled back

"_Good_! And when you do come out I'll be out here!" Jack yelled to her. "…Soon you'll get hungry and come out of there, just wait!"

"No I wont!"

"_Yes_ you will!" Jack yelled back then turned to go back to his cabin when he came face to face with his crew who stood about the deck staring at him.

"What'da want! Get back to work you filthy dogs!" Jack yelled at them all and they hurried about to get back to work as Jack turned and stormed into his cabin and slammed the door behind him.


	17. Fatherly Concern or Overreaction

**Fatherly Concern or Overreaction**

Once inside his cabin Jack went to his desk and slumped down in his chair, angry and useless to the world in this state. All he thought about was how he should have shut up and let Arias talk even if it upset him, how he should have kept a stricter watch on her when in port, how he wanted to interrogate Mr Gibbs and then bloody stubborn Arias was. But thinking about how stubborn Arias could be only made jack think about Elizabeth which pained his heart even more. Elizabeth- in his opinion who have let Arias roam free and encouraged her meeting new people even young men… respectable and honourable young men who wouldn't try and put her virtue into question. Jack slammed his hand on his desk and stood, grabbing his hat he went out of his cabin- putting thoughts of Elizabeth aside and focusing on winning back Arias.

Jack went straight to Gibbs near the bow of the ship, Gibbs was in a deep conversation with Ragetti but Jack didn't care.

"You." Jack pointed at Gibbs harshly. "We need to talk mate. _Now_."

Jack turned to Ragetti, and stared him down harshly. "Go and find something else to do, now, or I'll hang you off the mast, savvy."

Ragetti looked threatened and scared.

"Aye sir!" he exclaimed and ran off quickly out of Jack's sight.

"Now you mate." Jack said turning to Gibbs and watching him harshly.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gibbs looked surprised and rather unhappy about Jack's fierce tone.

"What's wrong mate?! How about we start with you na're telling me about _a friend _Arias seems to have made when we was docked at Pirates Cove?!" Jack exclaimed- over gesturing.

"Wha.." Gibbs then smiled, but seeing as Jack wasn't smiling -actually far far from it he put on a serious face.

"I believe you know _the one _in particular I'm speaking 'bout." Jack inquired.

"If this has anything to do with the young Pirate lad, aye that I do." Gibbs retorted.

"Aye so it's true then. What go ye know of the lad?"

"He's an incredibly gifted young'in as I could tell. First mate of the Queen of Araby and na're more than twenty three I believe. He's young, and respectable looking. Na're flirting with ye girl Jack so don't worry. He was respectful in his speech and I heard an admirer of the Pearl and it's captain." Gibbs explained and his eyes shone.

"Seems so eh?" Jack turned away unhappily. "But I don't trust 'em."

"Why Jack, cause he seems to have taken a fancy to ye lass?"

Jack shot em a sour look.

"Exactly why." Jack surprised Gibbs by saying.

"Jack, you should be offended if all the men in each port ye dock at _don't_ pine for ye lass." Gibbs replied in a stern voice, which shocked Jack.

"Or if they all don't fancy her. Now get a grip and stop giving her such a hard time. She's been good to you about not smitten with other young men we've meet that have shown a considerable amount of appeal to her. She's been good to let you have her so long. And think jack, she told you outright, you didn't find out after she might have accepted him."

" It's about time she started to take a keen interest in handsome young men. Now go back to her and apologise, beg for forgiveness on your knee's if there's a need but just go and do it _now_. And insist on hearing about the young man who captured her heart. After you heard about him you might feel better… after you hear what a respectable man he is." Gibbs continued before Jack could speck.

Jack stood before Gibbs stunned, as if he had just been slapped in the face his face stung of shame and disbelief with Gibbs behaviour. Gibbs had been getting more and more opinionated lately but never openly reprimanding Jack in public about his fatherly duties. Gibbs made a turning motion with his finger and jack scowled but turned and strode away. He knew Gibbs was right, he was jut apprehensive about how readily Arias would forgive him. He wondered how much he would have to beg, and where he might have to beg. But suddenly a persistent smile appeared on his face.

'_Gibbs is perfectly correct, I've been blessed to have her with me so long. And she's a persistent little angel but I'll do anything to have her on my good side again. Even if this is but a passing feminine emotion due to rapid mood swings…' _Jack trailed off.

He hadn't thought of how grown up his little girl was, she was seventeen now, nearing eighteen… she wasn't a child. Jack was almost shocked that she hadn't fancied a man before. She was an incredibly beautiful girl, just like her mother, she was always pleasant, fun and caring. She had a heart of gold and a personality and hellish persistence which Jack loved. Without knowing her mother she was just like her, strong willed, opinionated, beautiful, able to bend Jack anyway she wanted, smart mouthed and intelligent. Jack smiled, an being just like Elizabeth he knew the way he could win her back- minus the _flirting_. Jack smirked happily then looked up at the crows nest. Nothing had ever driven Elizabeth more angry then being ignored, yes it was harsh but it always made her come around and let Jack have the chance of speaking with her, civilly.


	18. Inoppertune Thoughts

Against Jack's first thoughts he decided to try it, ignore her make her coem to him when she had cooled off. Then against with Arias growing up he couldn't baby her anymore. Arias sat on her coat with her legs cross, she was leaning against the wall and holding a rum bottle in her hand- she had a secret stash- her hair was a mess and her face- unhappy. The bottle was half empty. She had been in her room for a whole day and a half and it was dreadfully boring. At first she had been so upset that she hadn't minded, she hadn't needed to work or deal with Jack at all.

Arias cringed.

Now her anger had moved from directed at Jack to directed at herself. After his first attempt at apologising Jack hadn't returned and Arias began to feel terrible. Now Arias was angry at herself for losing her temper with Jack. He was always such a pleasant understanding father, and besides he had the right to be concerned with his daughter's safety and life. She had never mentioned a boy before- she had thought that now being older Jack wouldn't lash out but he was unresponsive and she had been hurt. He didn't even know Blair and he had refused to have anything to do with him. Arias cringed again and took another sip of rum with a bitter face. She was sorry, she was sorry for everything she had said, everything she had done she just wished she could take it all back, face Jack and get a hug from him- just telling her that everything was fine and that he would accept her apology . Arias had wished this for the past six hours, but what was holding her back? Something called foolish pride, strong willed foolish pride. Something her mother possessed allot of.

Arias cringed again and let out an exasperated "Ahhh" as she dropped sideways onto her bed.

Arias laid there for nearly ten minutes, her hair cascading around her shoulders- tangled in beads, braids, dreadlocks and string, thread or fabric of some kind. Arias felt through her hair until she found the carved sparrow. She lifted it up into view and looked at it tenderly, struggling not to smile.

**-Flashback-**

_Blair had smiled at Arias as he watched her intently as she held up the bandanna to his head. _

"_What's this?" he asked gently touching the fabric with his finger tips._

"_A token of agreeable seas and pleasant sailing from a Sparrow." Arias smiled handing it to him, then began to walk down the road again, when she looked back Blair had just finished tying the bandanna around head. The dark ebony red emphasised his fierce, intoxicating green eyes and beautifully tanned skin with his dark hair- he looked incredibly handsome._

_Blair had caught Arias smile and smiled warmly back to her as they went off to the next trader's stall- which sold jewellery and trinkets. Arias had looked at everything quickly but didn't buy anything. Arias watched Blair closely, examining his handsome ruggid features as he tossed the trader a coin. As they had stood in front of the stall as Blair turned to her and smiled, watchign her of guard she though he had caught her staring at him, she blushed gently and turned her face away but looked back once he spoke._

"_I know men must do this all the time but I want to repay you for the token of goodwill with my own." Blair had said softly, the gentleness in his voice was extremely attractive- he sounded so gentle and sweet at the same time not trying to be outright about it… just like Jack. Arias smiled at this thought about this young man being like her father- whom she loved so much._

_Aria had merely watched him as he raised his hand to her hair by her ear- he pushed her hair back behind her ear and twisted some strands together in a small braid and continued to play with her hair, as he secured something there. As he moved his finger's through her hair Arias could smell a deep smell coming from his skin- the sea, rum, a mixture of wools and sweet sun caused sweat. Arias closed her eyes as she drunk it that secure and memorable smell but then opened them in prefect time with Blair as he took his hand away from her hair. Arias' hand went instinctively to her hair and gently touched the trinket now in place, she turned and looked to the looking glass on the edge of the stall and saw a string of beads hanging from her hair with a swooping sparrow at the end- it was small and carved out of gold but it was beautiful. Arias just looked at it in the mirror for the longest time, gently stroking the beaded string and bird at the bottom. When Arias pried herself from the reflection and turned to Blair he was smiling gently, the wind causing the ties of his bandanna and a few strand of his long hair to blow in the wind gently, the sun shined on his beautifully tanned skin. Arias smiled at him beautifully watching his emerald eyes brightly shinning in the sunlight. _

"_Thank you." She whispered, her eyes sparking with his._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_I do… very much." _

"_Good. I hoped you would." Blair had smiled tenderly at her, with so much feeling that Arias had blushed again as they turned back to the road without another word, hoping to avoid an uncomfortable silence._

_**-**_**End Flashback**_**- **_


	19. Unlikely Caretakers

Arias shivered as she revived those few moments back at port. Blair's face was so deeply imprinted on her mind, she could even feel his hands as they played with her hair. Arias closed her eyes, wishing she could be back there. She had only met this man but she had instantly fallen in love with him. Arias opened her eyes quickly.

'_Love_?' she asked herself. '_Did I just say…?_'

Arias closed her eyes again and shook her head, a smirk appeared on his lips.

'_I did didn't I? I said love… I said I loved him…_' Arias sat up and took a drink of her rum, then slid off her bed and onto the floor in a bout of happy tingles surging through her body.

'_I said I loved him._' she repeated to herself. '_Bugger… I'm in love with someone I just met.' _

Arias closed her eyes again, hoping to see him, to see Blair's face again but she didn't.

She picked up the bottle of rum and lifted it to her lips and took a generous swig, when she was lowering the bottle from her lips she looked at it's contents. It was three quarter's empty.

"Where'd it all go?" she asked allowed and looked around her peculiarly.

There was a knock at the door, Arias looked up quickly.

"Jack!" She whispered. "Finally he came back."

Arias looked around, trying to act nonchalant she replied in a cool voice.

"Yes?"

"Poppet?"

Arias sighed. It wasn't Jack. She went to the door and opened it- there stood Ragetti.

"Raget…" She started but she shushed her.

"The Captain don't know we're here." He replied, his voice hushed.

"We?" arias asked with a small smirk.

Ragetti looked around him cautiously then called to Pintel.

Arias watched the deck, Pintel came around the corner of the steps leading below deck, he stuck his head out of the stair way and looked around- he looked like a gopher coming out of it's hole. Once he didn't see anything he ran out onto the deck and dodged behind coils of rope, barrels or in and out of sailors. Arias fought ardently to keep from laughing at the sight. Ragetti grumbled.

"Hurry up!"

When Pintel arrived at Arias' door Ragetti glaried at him.

"What was that?"

"I couldn't let the captain see me, ye told me not to be seen by…"

"You looked like a bloody fly, running back and forth like an idiot- the captain probably did see ye running back and forth like that!"

"Ney, he didn't see me. He would be comign down if he…"

Immediately they heard footsteps on the stairs. Pintel cringed and all three looked to the end of the stairs guiltily, only to see Samuel appear and walk off towards the bow. All three sighed deeply, letting out their worry.

"See ye idiot, that could have been…" Ragetti raised his hand to back hand him and he cringed but Arias stepped in before Ragetti could strike him.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

Pintel smiled at her broadly and opened his bulging coat, which Arias just noticed now, revealing a loaf of bread, some fruit and two bottles of rum. Arias smiled.

"We thought ye might be hungry." Pintel smiled proudly.

Arias smiled appreciatively. "Aye."

Ragetti grumbled and was about to speck when they heard more feet on the stairs then they heard jack calling order's very closely.

"The captain!" Pintel exclaimed in a whisper.

Arias moved aside and grabbed both Pirates, yanking them into her cabin and shutting the door before Jack came into view. Jack looked around the deck on hearing a door slam but nothing moved, nothing made a sound, nothing but a swift crash from the bow of the ship, calls of eager sailors and Gibbs making his way over to Jack. Jack refocused his attention on Gibbs as he walked towards him with a small scrap of paper.

Ragetti grumbled as he lifted himself off the floor, Pintel lay over top his legs amazingly cradling the undamaged rum bottles at his chest.

"Get off me!" Ragetti barked as he pushed Pintel off of him bitterly.

Once standing on his two feet again Ragetti went back to the door cracked it open gently, then shut it swiftly seeing Jack standing a few feet away watching the deck but Gibb's left.

"He's standing right out there." Ragetti whispered hoarsely after he shut the door. He looked back at Arias and Pintel. Pintel was standing beside Arias, as she devoured hearty bites of the loaf of bread, a puzzled look on his face.

"We cant leave!" Ragetti shot back.

Pintel nodded, he understood now. He turned to Arias as she requested more food. Pintel handed her an apple and took the remainder of the bread, taking a bite of it himself.

"What da we do now?" Pintel asked after he swallowed his bite.

Ragetti grumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

"Wait."

Pintel nodded then cast a nervous look at Arias as she finished off the apple in five bites, he looked like she would eat him. Arias wiped the apple juice off her chin with her sleeve.

"Sorry lass." Ragetti grumbled.

"Don't worry, it'll be nice to talk to someone." Arias replied and walked towards her desk with Pintel, Ragetti followed slowly behind them, grumbling all the way. Just on simple task like sneaking food to the lass and they get stuck in her cabin with her, if the captain found out- not only about the food but about being in here with her he'd have their heads… no parley.


	20. So Called Wasting Time

A half an hour later, Arias lay on her head, her head on the floor, Pintel lay on the floor in the corner singing pirate songs or resisting rimes, poems or chants, arias joined in on the ones she knew and laughed at Pintel for the other ones or tried to learn them from him- the ehm… ladies versions. All the while this was going on Ragetti paced the room, grumbling to himself and telling Pintel to shut up. Jack still stood outside the door and all the prisoner's in the cabin were getting cross.

"Ahh! that's it. I'm gonna out dare, I don't care what the captain does twill be betta than being locked up in here." Ragetti finally exclaimed stomping his foot. Pintel and arias both hushed and watched him walked towards the door, put his hand on the handle and creaked it open then shut it fast. Ragetti sighed deeply and Pintel and Arias burst out laughing.

"'Fraid of the Captain is ye?" Pintel laughed.

"Shut up!"

Pintel obeyed, his smile gone now.

But Arias continued. "I knew you were a real softly Ragetti but being afraid of daddy."

Ragetti scoffed. "Ney, I aint afraid of _daddy_! It's Captain Sparrow I am!"

Arias burst out into more laughter and Pintel stiffed his in the corner when Ragetti sent him a blood curtailing stare.

"Why!?"

"He'll send us back to Barbossa!"

Pintel stiffed a whine now and covered his missing eye. "Twas horrible with Captain Barbossa, he made us swab the deck all the time, we nare hardly got anything but the worst jobs to do."

Arias smiled gently. "Ney, daddy wont send you back to him. Don't worry."

Ragetti and Pintel exchanged questioning looks.

"Don't worry!" arias assured them. "Now, lets do something."

Pintel popped out his eyes and wiped it off on his shirt then shoved it back in again. "We don't have anything to do."

"We're locked in a cabin!" Ragetti added harshly.

Arias smiled. "Come on mates, there's got ta be something we can do while we're in here."

Ragetti and Pintel exchanged looks, then looked back to Arias- a smirk curled at her lips.

"No." they replied in unison

Arias smiled heartily, she went to a cabinet by the right of her desk and pulled out two bottles of rum.

"Pintel, why don't we practice some of those chants ye were just sing'n." Arias smiled then went to the desk and pulled out the chair, Pintel grabbed a chair- as eager as could be but Ragetti stopped him as Arias grabbed another chair on the other end of the room.

"Idiot, ye know how much trouble ye be in if the captain finds out ye were playing drinking games with his daughter!?" Ragetti exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "He'll cut ye up and shot ye from the cannon's!"

Pintel stared at Ragetti, his eyes wide and scared, but then he shrugged and continued with the chair to the table, facing Arias with a smile as she handed him his own bottle of rum. Ragetti grumbled as he walked back to the door.

"Ye not playing with us Ragetti?" Arias asked as she sat behind the desk, her legs crossed over the arm of it. Ragetti looked at her then shook his head grumbling.

An hour and a half latter Arias' cabin was full of singing, crazy pirate chants and drunken mumblings. Arias, Pintel and Ragetti all sat around her desk, swaying from side to side as they sang, rum bottle's a quarter full as they waved them through the air. Finally at the last chorus and a mighty swing Ragetti topped over in his chair, which sent the other two buckling over in laughter. Aria's face was streamed with tears and Pintel was close to toppling over himself.

"Oi!" Ragetti exclaimed as he hit the floor them commenced to more drunken mumbling as he tried to sit up. His attempt was futile and Pintel and Arias continued to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" Ragetti shouted and pulled Pintel's chair out from under him, sending him diving into the floor below. Pintel struck the floor with his chest but continued to laugh, which made Arias laugh even harder. Pretty soon even Ragetti was laughing again. However that was cut short when the door burst open, Arias stopped laughing and froze. Ragetti grumbled a moment later then turned once he saw Arias and Pintel frozen and staring at the door wide eyed. Ragetti turned and came face to face with Jack Sparrow. Ragetti gulped and Jack reached forward and gingerly took the bottle of rum from Ragetti.

"That's mine." he whispered venomously.

Ragetti gulped and didn't protest.


	21. Standing Up

"Don't move." He said harshly.

Ragetti nodded meekly and shot a look to Pintel who was just standing and steadying himself against the desk, although the pressure Jack put on his hand was uncomfortable and painful.  
"Arias." Jack said, his voice stern- showing he was clearly very upset.  
Arias stood up feebly, holding herself to the desk. Jack's eyes examined her closely, he clenched his jaw and turned his head towards the open door.  
"Gibbs!" Jack called and Gibbs strode in, surveyed the room with wide eyes and sent Arias a saddened but remorseful look.  
"Take Arias to my cabin, bring her some water and give her something to eat."

Jack watched Arias this whole time he issued his orders, she swayed as she walked around the desk, trying to move towards Jack.  
"I'm not hungry thank you." Arias mumbled.  
Suddenly Jack's eyes turned gentle but his face was still solidly severe.  
"It's for ye'r head luv not ye're stomach."  
"My.. wha..?"   
Gibbs walked up to her side and took her arm, slowly he led her away from the desk.  
"Ye loaded to the gunwhales luv, food'll get ye better. Ye'll be able to walk yourself... at least."  
Arias nodded gently and staggered towards Jack a bit.  
"Aye captain." she mumbled tensely and stumbled along with Gibbs.  
Jack heart stung, she had never referred to him so coldly.  
Arias stopped at the door and turned back to jack as Gibbs waited by her side.  
"Captain?"  
Jack turned his head, to face her sideways.  
"Be kind to them please, it wasn't their fault. It was-my idea." Arias said gently. "Please, don't be harsh with th'm. It was my fault."

Jack was silent a moment then he nodded and replied firmly.  
"Go to bed Arias."  
Arias turned and walked out of the cabin with Gibbs gently guiding her arm, leaving Jack behind to deal with Ragetti and Pintel.  
"Ye are lucky she requested ye safety." Jack explained hoarsely, letting Ragetti go and try to stand. "If she hadn't I'd have leave ye right here, in the middle of the ocean, or sentenced some cruel and harsh thrashin'. But as ye ha'e such a loyal friend, who was bra'e enough to parley on ye behalf, ye are saved a very harsh and embarrassing punishment mate."   
Ragetti and Pintel sighed absentmindedly, and very gently.  
"But..."  
They gulped, and watched Jack hesitantly. "That 'nare erases ye troubles."  
"Ye two are ta be locked in the brig till ye're sober again, then ye'll be rightly punished as see fit, savvy?"  
Ragetti and Pintel nodded as Samuel came in with Jean and led them out onto the deck and down below into the brig. Jack stayed behind and stood in Arias cabin looking at the disastrous room. Rum bottles everywhere, chairs tipped over, her blankets strewn across her bed, crumbs of bread everywhere, apple cores laying on the table and papers on the floor, candle wax dripped on the floor and table. Jack sighed as he picked up a bottle containing a quarter of rum that lay on the table. He exhaled deeply and took a generous swig. Walked by her bed and pulled the covers onto it and looked around again before walking to the door and then out, he wasn't up to cleaning this up now, besides he wanted to see Arias right away, shutting the door firmly behind him.


	22. Talking AgainSoberly

Jack still sat at his desk in the morning, still watching Arias as she slept holding the fold on paper, Elizabeth's letter in his rough hands. Jack's bottle on rum on his desk was half full and untouched for nearly three hours. Jack stared at Arias' sleeping form, his eyes blurry with fatigue and pure concentration, while his hands shook slightly as he gripped the paper. He had gone seventeen years without reading this letter but he must read it now, like Gibbs had said he owed it to himself to know what Elizabeth had written. Jack breathed deeply and turned the paper over in his hands and looked down at it, he ran his finger lightly across the wax seal, clenched his jaw and slowly ran his finger along the seal popping it open. Jack moved uncomfortably in his chair, blinked slowly as he gently and slowly unfolded the paper. As Jack looked at the papers in his hands his eyes slid down the page looking at Elizabeth's beautiful intricate black handwriting on the rough cream paper. Jack's eyes slowly moved to the top of the page and the first words.

_'Dearest Captain Jack Sparrow' _  
Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and lingered on those few words.  
" Oh Lizzie, I cant believe I'm doing this." he breathed gently and he lightly stroked the paper between his two fingers. "I'm not ready to do this yet."  
"Do what?"  
Jack looked up and saw Arias leaning up out of bed, covers draped over her shoulder and her hair messy.  
"Nothing luv." Jack replied and quickly folded up the letter. "Go back to sleep."  
Arias rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter. "But it's morning'."  
"No it.."  
Arias pointed to the window behind jack, bright morning light filtered in.  
"Ahh." Jack smirked "I guess it is."  
He stood up and turned to the window putting the letter back into the box and shut it firmly then turned back to Arias as she stood slowly and laid the blanket over the bed once again.

"How ye feel now luv?" Jack asked gently as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Aria sent him a nervous smirk. "Better."

Jack smirked at her slight embarrassment. Arias walked around the cabin a bit then faced Jack again, hesitantly.

"How was I last night?"

Jack smirked "Well… I've seen ye better luv. Ye seemed to have drank a fair bit of me rum too."

"I'm sorry papa."

Jack smirked, he was happy Arias was back to normal and talking to him again. He stood up and walked to her, she immediately hugged him.

"Don't fret luv. Ye didn't do anything wrong."

Arias sighed and drifted out of Jack's arms slowly. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you."

Jack smirked gently. "Ney luv, tis my fault. I'm sorry about overreacting."

Arias was silent a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before papa."

Jack watched her. "About what luv?"

"About him… about Blair." She blushed slightly when she spoke his name. Jack felt sad seeing her like this, so utterly in love- he hoped the boy wouldn't hurt her like he had been so many times before.

"Tis alright luv." Jack lied "ye don't have to tell me everything ye do, although I'd always love to hear. Don't expect me to lash out every time I learn of some little secret ye've been hiding fro me."

"I don't keep any secrets fro you papa." Arias eyes were gentle and kind. Jack smiled gently another tender moment to remember with Arias he loved these moments even though he was a very witty personality.

"Ye fancy him then?" Jack asked gently

Arias blushed again.

"as much as I know of him… aye. I do." Arias spoke gently.

Jack did his best to smile approvingly.

"I shall want to meet him then."

Arais looked at Jack surprised he gave her a smirk.

"if he don't get by me luv he ain't good enough for ye."

Arias looked at Jack with an apprehensive look in her eyes. "What are you going to do."

"I'm going to meet him luv." Jack replied lightly and turned back towards his desk.

"Papa…"

Shouts came from outside and the door then shuddered under a harsh nock.


	23. Its Captain Now Luv'

"Captain!"

"Come in."

The door opened and Gibbs stepped in briskly, stopping suddenly before Jack's desk.

"What is it mate?" Jack asked turning to a few maps on his desk. "Have ye spotted land?"

"Ney, two ships on the horizon sir. Port side, coming up fast."

"Colours?"

"We cant see…"

"Spaniards!" A cry came from the deck.

Jack's eyes steadied on Gibbs, Gibbs looked worried. Arias shifted uneasily where she stood a few feet from Gibbs.

"Ye think they want thee plunder back?" Jack asked his voice holding a touch of sarcasm.

Gibbs gulped, he knew how brutal Spaniards could get when they wanted something.

Jack turned swiftly and grabbed his coat, threw it over his shoulders and quickly swaggered out of the cabin, rather quickly, with Gibbs and Arias close behind. Arias once out on deck ran to the railing and jumped onto the rail holding a rope she leaned over the side of the ship, wind whipping at her hair. Jack looked around the ship to see two ships on the horizon, port side as Gibbs had said but then cast a look at Arias just as she turned to him, her face was tense.  
"Two Brigantine's." She told him, her voice quieted as she added their situation. "We're surrounded."

Jack turned swiftly and hurried up the stairs to the helm from Jean.

Arias was at his side a moment later and Gibbs by him the next.

"They're gaining on us Captain." Gibbs pointed out.

Jack looked around the ship and spotted a nice gap between the two ships before them and the two ships behind them. _There-_ he thought. They'd escape there.

"if we get caught in the center we'll…"

"Thank ye Mr. Gibbs. I know quite well what'll happen now if ye don't mind ye might want to help the lads down below."

"Aye captain." gibbs retorted and hurried off out of sight.

"Papa?"

Jack set his eyes on the ships before them then looked at arias quickly. "It be captain now luv, no chances in a battle."

Arias nodded, she knew this. This was something Jack taught her from very young. If anyone knew she was Jack Sparrow's daughter they'd use her to hurt Jack. She turned to leave the deck, to let jack concentrate on the fight but he stopped her.

"Ye best wait up here luv." Jack said without looking at her. Arias stopped and moved back to Jack's left and waited.  
"Raise the mainsail, draw in the topsail, and run out the guns!" Jack shouted as sailors and pirates ran all over the deck, busy about their jobs and hoping to avoid a fight.

"Captain!" A crewman yelled from below. Jack looked around and only saw confusion. But then a cannon blast was heard cracking the air of waves and sound of shouts and sails on the Pearl, several seconds later it splashed into the water just behind the Pearl.  
Jack set his eyes on a break in the horizon, an opening between two ships, only now realising Arias was gone from his sight but a moment later he saw her hurrying through the kayos below, tying back cannons and checking rigging lines.  
"Hoist the waylines, and tie in the rigging!" Jack shouted and Gibbs returned to his side.

"We're ready captain."

Jack nodded and looked at his gap it had gotten considerably smaller, the Spaniards knew his plan and they had moved quickly they were going to set up on either side.

"Pull in the port sail and tie back the mast lines…and bring out the rifles!" Jack called and Gibbs stood off to his right, issuing orders to individuals as they ran by.  
"Rifles captain?" he asked  
"Three leagues at northwest should take us right between those two skippers." Jack explained. "We'll need the rifles unless ye want to get shot."  
Gibbs nodded and looked towards the stairs as Arias ran up the stairs and over to them.  
"Two galleons are closing in on our port side." She explained quickly. "Ready the port guns captain?"  
Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked to the ships off the bow then the port side, he looked to Arias.  
"Ready the guns and take charge below." Jack explained as he reamed on the helm turning the ship to nearly face north. Arias gripped the railing tightly as the ship turned sharply.  
"We'll head for the break in the pack and battle our way through, be ready to shoot from both sides as we go flanked by them. Be ready for a fight luv."  
Arias nodded and turned towards the stairs to the main deck, then turned and faced Jack. "Be careful Captain."  
Jack's eyes focussed on Arias seemly calm face, fire was ignited in her eyes- adrenaline was coursing through he veins but she knew the trick to battle, always be calm and always win.  
"You to luv."  
Arias flashed a smirk and disappeared, rallied several crewmembers and disappeared below deck. Jack focused back on the two galleons off the port side. He guessed they finally wanted to stop all these pillaging on Spanish ships but Jack smirked, they would never catch the pearl.  
"Hoist the colours!" he called and smirked, his eyes shined with life and defiance- he was ready for this fight.

By late that evening they were finally away, and the horizon was free of ships. Jack still stood at the helm, watching the horizon carefully- but finally he was convinced they (the Spanish fleet) was not coming back. So he called Gibbs over to him.  
"Casualties." Jack requested.  
Gibbs looked bleak. "Three crewmen are unaccounted for, fifteen wounded and two dead."  
jack's face was stern but remorseful. "Names of dead."  
''Thomas Gender and Charles Manner ."  
Jack nodded slowly. "Wounded''  
''Only several have minimal wounds, the other's are being tended to by Mr. Smyth."  
Jack nodded.  
"Jack..."  
Jack faced the tired old man.   
"Arias is down there as well."  
Jack stared at Gibbs a moment.  
"She's alright Jack, just a few minor wounds but..."  
Gibbs didn't finish Jack stepped away from the helm.

"You have the helm." he called as he moved down the stairs promptly and down below deck, through the mayhem on the past battle and down into the galley- where Mr. Smyth (The Pearl's doctor and physician) had placed all the wounded men, and in the back to two dead. Jack looked around the dark galley, ardently looking for Arias.  
"She's in the back captain, helpin' with the other wounded."  
Jack turned around and faced Pintel. He looked tired and dirty and he had a bloody rag tied around his left forearm.  
Jack merely nodded and swaggered, more slower now, towards the back of the galley, casting glances at the wounded assembled here. Most all nodded ("captain") to Jack as he cast them a proud look.  
Finally Jack spotted Arias busy helping tying a clean rag around Mr. Cotton's right arm. "There you go Mr. Cotton, good as new.''  
Jack stood at the door a moment before walking to Arias, he nodded to Mr. Cotton. Arias looked up at Jack. Her face was dirty and had a light spray of blood on her neck, her eyes were dark and unreadable, he had a bloody rag tied around her left thigh and another around her right hand.  
"Captain." she nodded and turned back to Mr. Cotton.  
"Mr. Cotton." Jack nodded. "How are ye feeling."  
Mr. Cotton shrugged and patted his arm.  
Arias cleaned up the tools beside Mr. Cotton and gently smiled at him.  
"There you are Mr. Cotton, ye're free to go now."  
Arias busied herself with cleaning up bloody rags, knives, string and thread she had used to stitch up wounds. Partially avoiding Jack as she stood by the side of the table, watching Mr. Cotton walked away back into the dark shadows of the ailing galley.

"Arias." Jack finally said facing her.

"Did ye find out how they surrounded us so fast?" Arias asked turning away with a bowl of dirty water.

"Arias." Jack stepped forward but she went around him and threw a few rags in another bowl of water, and socked them.

"Gibbs must have told ye we lost two crew members." Arias said her voice clam but slightly shaky.

"Arias." Jack continued, his voice firm but worried. "Are ye alright?"

"Yes, most of the crew was wounded by the shrapnel below deck. None were hit straight on but they were all burnt and chafed by the led and metal blasts." Arias explained quickly.

"Arias! Are you alright?!" Jack stepped before her.

Arias flattered and moment, she was still turned away from Jack. She braced her arms on the table and bent her head down. Jack watched her, as she gently started to tremble. Jack walked up to her and put her hand on her back. Arias turned suddenly and hugged Jack tightly. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly and gently kissed her hair.

"It's okay luv" he whispered "Everything's alright."

Arias shook in Jack's arms, tears threatened her eyes and clouded her vision.

"He was right in front of me... he was right there..." She trembled

Jack rubbed her back and kissed her hair again. "Who luv?"

"Jean."

Jack looked sad.

"... he was right in front of me... then he... he's dead..."

"Dead?" Jack asked moving his face back, he wasn't mentioned dead.

"He was thrown off the ship. He took that shot for…"

"Hush... darling' it's okay. Everything's okay now... shh." Jack told her gently, he understood, and kissed her hair again.

Arias gripped his jacket tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"At least you're okay." Jack murmured "At least your safe. Everythin'll be alright now, don't you worry. He gave his life honourably luv, he'll be remembered well for that."


	24. A Funeral

Soon after the battle, when they had been sailing long enough with clear horizons to be sure the Spanish fleet was not in pursuit, Jack had all the crew assemble on deck for the funeral of the men dead or missing. Five men. The two bodies were tied up in cloth and thrown overboard into the sea and for the three other's a piece of their affects, like a ring, a necklace, a sword or pistol was thrown overboard. Jack had all their names recorded, in a thick olive coloured book trimmed with darkened gold, and the Pirates all stood silently on deck. Jack said a few words, how well the men had served and how loyal they were, how they would be missed and that they were now free and with the sea they had loved so much. Then another wave of silence fell. However it didn't last very long. From within the assembled crew someone started to sing. (either 'Hoist the Colours' or 'Yo Ho-a Pirates life for me') It was a alone voice, in a gentle solemn tone. Jack stood by the edge of the deck, facing his crew with his head bent down, not hearing the song- lost in his thoughts, however as the seconds went by more crewmen joined in the song. Soon all or most of the crew were gently singing along and Jack stood still- almost in shock- as he listened silently to the song. The song he had listened to as he waited in the locker, the song he had heard so many mother's sons sing on their way to the gallows as he waited unable to do anything at all to help. Jack felt weak and alone again- as he had been in the locker. Soon even Arias sang along, but barely mouthing the words and singing so softly that it was hard to hear her, her face was bent down towards the deck as well. This made Jack's heart wrench with sorrow and fear for his thoughts drifted to a horrible thought, a thought of Arias standing among those assembled for the gallows, and they sang as the crew was doing now and she sang along. Her head bent down as it was now, her voice strong and beautiful and her arm branded, as she walked to the gallows confident and unafraid- Jack's heart bled at the thought of this, no matter how much it showed her courage he didn't want her to die for this kind of life, to be faced with death everyday of her life not knowing what to expect. But then again it was in her blood.

So there stood the whole crew of the Black Pearl singing softly with their heads bent down and most eyes shut, as if in mourning for those sailors and pirates dead or lost. And they did this for the entire song, until finally it came to the end and the one who had started to sing- Pintel- was the only one left, as he gently finished off the last words alone. And then the crew fell silent again for several moments until each slowly drifted away from the deck, from the crew, to either assume their jobs or to just stay silent and merely drift out of sight. Finally, after nearly ten minutes all who were left in their previous positions, during the funeral service, were Pintel and Ragetti, both still silent and unmoved. Then Ragetti turned to Pintel and extended his hand and patted his friend's shoulder with a gentle, proud semi-smile then went off below deck without a word. Pintel stood on the deck for another moment, looked around the ship to see hardly anyone, a few people working about and then the captain at the helm- silent and unmovable. Pintel watched the captain for a moment thinking of how many funerals he must have held for members of his crew, or so many battles he would have seen, or how many amazing stories he must have. Then as Pintel watched the captain, jack nodded to Pintel, causing Pintel to smile lightly- appreciatively. That nod was a nod of gratification, a nod of acceptance and a nod of merit. Pintel greatly relished that nod, for it was from Jack Sparrow and it meant he had done something right. Pintel then turned and went below, happy with himself over something he had done, which he wasn't sure what it was.

Jack had manned the helm for nearly five hours, trying to sort out his thoughts and banish that vision of arias walking to the gallows. He tired everything or tried thinking of anything he could do to change this, however nothing proved effective. Not until he started to think about Arias that is, really examine her. And this is what Jack saw: A beautiful young woman, a pirate by word and deed, her heart was pure and undefiled but a wild as the sea. Her love rested with a great few things, her family(adopted jack added), the sea, and a few certain pirates (one of which jack had to meet still). She was a smart girl, as well as strong. She knew a great many books and all of the pirates code, she knew a great many lands, people, myths and ports and believed greatly in freedom being mainly two things- the sea and the Black Pearl. However she also thought that he, jack sparrow, was the spirit of freedom, the essence and symbol of absolute freedom and pure definition of free pirate. Which both greatly flattered Jack as well as made him saddened. However other than jack their was another person greatly loved in her life, which was rather unusual because she had never met her-Elizabeth. Yes Arias always asked about her mother, how she and jack had meet and how they had fallen in love. However whenever she asked Jack couldn't bring himself to explain, either than quickly give her an outline but no details- or absolute truth. He told her what Elizabeth looked like, and this was never a lie, he told her who she had been a pirate captain and then king. He told her anything that happened after the locker and anything without William. Arias was such a trusting girl with jack she never questioned him and always listened intently to anything he had to say, she never questioned her past or how much it was evident jack loved her mother. She never even questioned if he had left her to go pirating or how she had died. She didn't know very much of her actual history.

This was when Jack grew tired, he knew what he had to do but he was reluctant to do so. Jack finally handed the helm over to Gibbs after three times Gibbs pleaded for jack to go and rest, after six hours of manning the helm. Jack went to his cabin and collapsed on his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. In the morning he would set things straight he told himself. The Pearl must dock for repairs and he would take that time to set things straight with Arias, to have a good long talk with her. Jack then stood up and took of his coat, affects, hat and boots and laid back down. He would talk to her but not about her biological father, even after so many years jack still hated William Turner with a passion, and he would never hurt Arias so much as to tell her that her biological father was an undead eunuch- or captain, still eunuch was what he was to Jack and nothing would change that.


	25. A Little Fun Sparrow Style

The next morning Jack awoke to shouts on deck, he jumped up quickly thinking it was another fight and ran to the door a pistol in one hand but stopped short and listened. They were not shouts of battle but shouts of good will, of happiness. Jack listened for a moment then opened the door tossing his pistol onto his bed and walking away, walking out onto the deck, with just his boots, pants and shirt on. He looked around to see the men standing around the mast, facing the bow of the ship, Jack made his way over and through the crowd, till he arrived at the front and lone behold he came upon Arias and a Mr. Henry Roberts engaged in combat. Arias stood regally at one end her sword extended towards Henry, fire emulating in her eyes, and Henry stood in a attack position ready to strike, a small slash on his arm and a smile on his face. "Aye ye sure ye want to continue Mr. Roberts?" Arias asked, her voice totally calm and collected.

"Aye lassie! I'm just getting warmed up." He retorted, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Very well." She replied with a beautiful gentle smile and Mr. Roberts dropped his stance, as Arias lifted her sword he charged and just as the tip of his sword should have clashed with hers she raised her sword, grabbed a rope, cut it and shot up in the air. The whole crew exclaimed and began to shout, but they began to whop even louder when she landed on the middle mast bow in a standing position. Her legs were totally solid and unwavering in this unsettling spot. She looked down at the crowd and smirked.

"And that my friends was down without rum!"

the whole crowd screamed happily and whopped at she smiled down at them, suddenly her eyes feel upon Jack who was smiling up at her proudly, her eyes flashed with pleasure. She then grabbed another rope and called down below.

"Mr. Roberts! I believe this is the day you'll always remember as the day ye almost beat Arias Sparrow!" The crew whopped and laughed, as they filled in the 'Sparrow' part from far below. Arias smiled brightly cast them all a salute and flung her whole body weight into the rope and out over the side of the ship. A moment later a great splash caused all the men to run to the edge of the ship and look over, they waited several short moments before a little dark head appeared nearly ten feet away into the ocean. They all laughed as Arias waved her arms about in the water, smiling brightly. She saluted them and they did her, all laughing happily. "Come now ye scurvy dogs! Ye all want to serve under such a captain as the dreaded Roberts!?"

The men laughed and Roberts cast them a mocked warning glance.

"Ye heard the lass, wanted pirate she may be but she is right. Any of ye that won't sail under me can just jump ship now, for ye wont get another chance, arrrr!" The whole crew looked at each other and then back to Roberts, and within a second nearly half the crew jumped over board, leaving both Roberts and Arias laughing joyously.

"Some loyal crew ye got there Roberts!" Arias called.

"And have ye forgotten young pirate lassie, ye have no ship!" Roberts gave a mocked sinister laugh.

"Minor technicality." Arias said not quite loud enough for Roberts to see. But when she looked back she watched Roberts plunge into the sea beside the Pearl. The crew was cheering and she looked up on the deck to see Jack, standing on the railing, holding fast to a rope and smirking the famous Sparrow smirk. As soon as Roberts came above the water and shook his head clear on water, he looked up at the ship to see his mutinous mate, he had to smile when he saw Jack looking down at him.

"Ye mess with one Sparrow and ye better be ready for the rest mate!" Jack called to him with a smile. Roberts laughed and they all began to swim towards the ship. "And ye lass!" Jack called to Arias, she stopped swimming and waded a little ways away from the ship to hear him better.

"Aye captain."

"Ye be stealing me lines luv!"

Arias laughed happily and swam to the Pearl, and grabbed hold of the rope awaiting her, with a swift tug she was pulled up and dropped on deck.


	26. Jack's Lines

Arias shook the water from her head and looked up from where she sat to Jack, standing in direct path of the sun- he looked like he shown.

"What have we lass?"

Arias smiled "They're good lines captain."

"Aye, that's cause their mine. Everything I do, I do good."

Arias smiled. "Is that so?"

And with a swift swing of her leg she brought Jack down to the deck beside her. She had hit his legs right out from under him and he fell onto his back and just laid there with a little groan.

"Nice fall."

The crew looked on in shock a moment then began to laugh and praise Arias. Arias jumped up and bowed to them, only to be hit suddenly to the deck below her by Jack hitting her legs out from under her as she had done to him. Arias felt hard on her back with a groan. She looked to her left and saw Jack smiling at her, she exhaled a deep sigh-ish groan then burst out laughing. Within minutes the whole crew was laughing, as well as captain and his daughter. Jack was the first to jump up out of the tow and he offered her his hand, which she took gratefully and stood- soaking wet. Jack smirked at her and tossed a soaking wet dreadlock off her shoulder.

"Nice way to start a day luv."

"Thank ye." She smirked back.

Jack shook his head and walked away, back to his cabin and shut the door. Arias though for a moment she had upset him but when he came out of his cabin fully clothed and still with a smirk she knew everything was fine. She wrung out her hair and then shook it and turned towards her cabin only to see Jack standing right before her, a smirk on his face he slowly raised his hand to his face a flicked a droplet of water from his cheek. Arias smiled with a light blush.

"Sorry papa, I didn't know you were there."

Jack smiled.

"Petty excuse darling."

"Honest I didn't know!" She replied heartily.

But jack still smiled and waved it off.

"Ye best get changed, then I want to speak with ye."

"Is this about the little competition with Roberts? It was just harmless fun, we…" "This ain't about that luv, don't worry." Jack smiled. Arias let out a little sigh. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Jack nodded but stooped her a few feet away. "Darlin'."

Arias turned to see Jack's happy smirk.

"Nice get 'away."

Arias smiled.

"One of yours no doubt."

Jack smiled with a light shrug. "Nonetheless ye did it well luv."

Arias smiled proudly and turned back towards her cabin, entered it and shut the door. Only to emerge ten minutes later wearing a black leather corset-like vest over her loose white shirt, dark pants, belts, sword, pistols, boots, sash, and her hair tied back in a loose and large messy bun tangled with trinkets, braids and dreadlocks. At the moment Jack saw her three words come into his mind, and made him stand still and stare with a smirk, namely these words were… 'bloody _hell'_… and '_gorgeous_'.


	27. A Sad Topic For Dad

Arias met Jack at the helm of the Pearl, where he was standing regally trying to make it seem like he hadn't been watching her at all but was totally engrossed in his work.  
"Captain?" She asked.  
She had recently taken up the accustom of calling Jack 'captain' all the time when in the presence of any other people. It was far more grown up, as well as safer. She still called Jack 'papa' when they were alone, in his cabin or at Teague's but it was mostly 'captain' now anywhere else. Jack didn't mind but he almost missed having to correct her all the time and ask her to call him captain when on duty. He missed her being a little child, but he loved her being a woman as well.  
Jack turned to look at her for a fleeting moment then turned back to the helm and watching the horizon.  
"Darlin'." he replied monotonously, as if totally forgetting he had asked to see her.  
"You wanted to talk?... or is this a bad time?" she answered  
"Ney, I suppose not. Ye have any other crewmen to throw to the sea?"  
Arias smiled at Jack's smirk.  
"Ney... not unless ye want me to."  
Jack smiled and shook his head. "Tempting offer luv, but ney."  
"Alright then, what did ye want to talk about?" She asked, still smiling.  
"Well I seem to have promise ye a long talk... one I'm not particularly look'n forward to but it'd be far worse not to discus."  
"Blair?" She asked, with a tugging smile.  
Jack looked at her suddenly, her face was calm and there was no blush.

'_Damn…'_ Jack thought, '_…bugger_.''   
"We don't have to if ye don't want to... but it would be nice." She continued.  
Jack swallowed and nodded.

"Then in my cabin luv?" He asked, gracefully motioning her down the stairs.  
"Shall I get the rum?" She smiled at him gently.  
"As much as ye can carry luv." Jack replied, totally serious.  
Arias dropped her smile and put her hand on Jack's arm, her eyes were soft and tender she looked sad as she watched his face, waiting for him to look at her. He did after a long moment, his dark eyes sad and his face solemn.  
"What's wrong papa?" She whispered  
Jack breathed deeply.  
"You don't even know him yet, how can you...?" She started but Jack gave her a gentle smile.  
"When you have your own little ones ye'll understand luv."  
Arias looked sad, her heart swelled. She gave him a tearful smile and put his fears into comforting words.  
"I'm not leaving you papa... I'd never..."  
Jack smiled softly, although he loved those words and had hoped she would say that so much his heart wrenched at the reality.  
"Ye say that now luv... wait a little while and try to say it again... ye'll have a very different answer." He said softly.  
Arias watched him sadly, she felt his sadness and wanted to cry. She didn't want to leave the Pearl ever and she was confident she would never.  
"I don't have to leave if I don't want to." Arias replied  
Jack smiled appreciatively but his eyes were still sad.  
"Life is unfair luv... and love is even more unfair."


	28. I'll Take Ye

With that Jack turned his face away from her face and moved his hand to Arias' neck and gently pulled a necklace from out under her shirts and gently caressed the pendent as he looked at it. Arias watched him the whole time. Arias now, wanted to cry more than ever. This had been her mother's necklace.  
"You miss her so much don't ye papa?" She whispered  
"Aye... if there was anything I could do to bring her back I'd do it… _anything_." He replied gently, his eyes glassing over with memories and a deep wrenching heart.

"Then why don't we do something?"

Jack looked up at her sadly. "I wish we could luv but we na're have the power to, no one does. We'd na're he able to get her back safely on our own."

Arias looked down, sadly.

"Ye miss her as well I suspect." Jack asked gently, his eyes waiting for her to look up and look at him.

She did but her eyes were blank and her face sad.

"Ye remember her atal?" Jack asked gently.

Arias looked even sadder now. "Not nearly as much as you would. I remember flashes, the smell of the house, the lavender in her clothes, the gentle hum of her voice, her stories and her love of the sea. But only bits here and there… I would have loved to have her here as I grew up though… not that you…"

Jack gave her a soft smile. "Ney, I know luv. I would have loved to have her here as well."

Arias looked back down and lifted the necklace from within the folds of her shirt, she ran the stone through her fingers.

"Did I tell ye I gave that to her?" Jack asked.

Arias looked up sadly but with a gentle little smile.

"No… when?"

"Fore she left for the island." He replied softly. "As she left the Pearl I slipped it into her hand, wishing I could have left with her.""

"You… live on land? I thought your first love was the sea?" Arias asked with a soft smile.

Jack's eyes flickered with sadness but he gave her a strong smirk. "I love ye mum more than I 'are loved the sea. I would have gladly traded the sea to be with her, even on land."

Arias felt like crying now, her eyes filled with tears. She felt horrible her mother and father's love had to be cut short so soon, her heart broke for them, she wished she could have done something. But Arias wanted to lighten the sad moment, or even make her father smile. She smiled gently, as much as she could without making herself cry.

"Your such a romantic pappa." she whispered

Jack gave her a fleeting smile.

"Don't tell anyone." he whispered back then turned away again, any hint of a smile gone again, and his dak eyes filled with sadness once again.

"Your sure there's nothing we can do?" Arias asked softly, her voice straining with sadness as she watched him closely. "You came back, so did Hector… why not mum?"

Jack turned and looked out to sea for a fleeting second then back to Arias. "I wish I could do something luv, believe me I'd do anything to get her back but me hands are tied… there's no way I could. I wasn't dead but in the Locker, Hector was raised by Calypso herself… ye'r poor mum ain't got either. I don't think we can do anything luv."

Arias turned her head down and a tear rimmed her eye. Jack watched her sadly.

"I promise luv, if there was anything to get her back I'd do it."

Arias looked up at him sadly. "I know."

"I know it's not the same. Being stuck with ye're ol dad all these years without a mum but..."

Arias gave him a smile. "No, it's fine, I swear. Besides you have all those stories about mum you tell me, eevn if it's not her."

Jack had to reply her little smile, then an idea hit him.

"How's this luv? I'll take ye to Port Royal."

Arias looked up at him, she wiped the tear from her eye and looked puzzled.

"Port Royal?" She asked, she wasn't familiar with the name.

"Aye, Port Royal." Jack sent her a gentle smile. "T'was ye mum's home 'fore we met… I'll show ye it all. Where she lived, where we met and I'll show ye it all."

Arias smiled brightly and her eyes softened.

"Ye don't have to if it'll be too hard." She told him softly, turning woeful again for a moment.

Jack smiled at her tenderly.

"Always worried about me ye are… tsk tsk. If ye want to see it luv, or anything else I'll show ye. I'll show ye anything."

Arias smiled. "I'd love to see it… and hear all about it then.""

Jack nodded, his eyes sparked a ghost of a smile.

"Mr Gibbs!" He called off deck. Mr. Gibbs was at there side in a minute or two, ready to receive orders.

"Aye captain?"

"Four degree's starboard. Raise full canvass." Jack commanded.

Gibbs nodded with a smirk. "Aye captain!"

Then Gibbs turned and called the orders again, relaying them to the crew and he pulled the wheel to obey Jack's order. Jack turned back to Arias.

"Luv?" he asked.

"Yes?" She furrowed her brow, not knowing what was up next.

Jack smirked. "I've promise ye a tale upcoming but now I assume it's your turn to tell one."

Arias smirked and blushed lightly, happy to be off the heartbreaking and depressing subject prior, even if it was important. She loved Jack's smiles more than anything, they could make her smile whatever or however bad she felt.

"And if I may make a request as to your time on Shipwreck Cove… I think that shall be an amusing tale to tell ye old man."

Arias shock her head with a smile. "As long as there's no more fighting. You want to hear so I shall tell you, only please don't think ill of him until you hear everything."

Jacks smirked and raised his right hand and dropped it onto his heart. "I swear."

Arias smirked.

"Lead the way!" Jack smirked and gestured, _drunkenly _towards the stairs leading to the lower deck. Arias smiled and walked down then towards Jack's cabin, he followed a few feet behind and entered the room after her and shut the door. Almost even ready to talk about Arias' new friend she had acquired, which was a pirate, a young _man_ and apparently very doting. Jack had just stepped into the cabin and was preparing to shut the door when he was stopped

"Captain!"

Jack stared at Arias, who had turned and faced him immediately after someone had called to him, she gave him an innocent smirk.

"Can ye believe this luv?"

Arias laughed gently.

"Should I make an appointment?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should."

Jack then turned and stood at the door as Gibbs halted abruptly before him.

"Yes? What can I do fu yah, swab the deck? Cook ye something tu eat, tie the rigging, bail out the lower deck?"

Jack asked, dully but with Jack'like spark and exasperation.

"A ship on the Horizon!"

"Colou…"

"She ain't flying any!"


	29. Old Friends Now

Jack was out the door in a second and up the stairs in another. He walked hastily towards the helm and grabbed his spyglass from Gibbs, where he held it to his eye. Five seconds later Jack lowered it with a slight scowling smirk.

"What is it papa?" Arias asked ardently, standing at his side now. Jack smiled and looked at her sideways.

"It's the Talisman."

Arias suddenly smiled widely and let out a little shriek. "That means Lucas!"

Jack smiled.

"Aye, I'd doubt 'ol Hector would set sail without his son at his side."

Arias smiled and hurried off down the stairs, leaving Jack to watch her go, but when she was off the deck he turned back to the approaching ship and squinted. _Why was Barbossa coming to meet them? Sure he and Jack were better friends now but they never meet up at sea_. They never looked for each other, only met once in a while at Tortuga, well not since the kids had grown anyway. Arias and Lucas, Barbossa's son, had grown up together. A few months Arias sailed on the Talisman with the Barbossa's and another few months Lucas would sail on the Pearl, all throughout their childhood. But now that they were grown they didn't do that nearly as much. Besides with Jack's ever increasing fear of losing Arias to William, if he ever… _when _he came back, and Jack's up creeping crazy idea's and fears.

Within minutes the Talisman pulled up along side the Pearl and lines were thrown across to each ship, the gangplank was thrown across and Jack waited by the edge of the ship watching as Hector Barbossa and three crewmen walked across to the Pearl.

"Barbossa." Jack nodded, Barbossa nodded back with a slight smirk.

"Jack, still alive I see."

"What can I say, I'm a hard man to _remain _dead." Jack smirked. "But I guess ye know all about that as well."

Barbossa smirked.

"What's with all the crewmen?" Jack then asked, looking up and down the three crewmen that had come over with Barbossa, but when one of them smirked at him Jack smiled.

It was a thin, sturdy built young man, light brown hair, hazel eyes, goatee, simply but elegantly dressed (for a pirate) and he had a simple tarnished gold ring in each earlobe. Jack smiled, he knew this young man.

"Luke." Jack smirked.

"Jack it's good to see yo…"

"Luke!"

He was cut off by a shrill call from across the ship. Jack smiled and pushed the boy off to Arias as she ran over from her cabin.

"Arias!?" Luke opened his arms once he faced her and Arias jumped into them. He spun her around a few times then set her back down on the deck, to look at her. Jack and Hector watched the pair with pride and happiness, the two comrades were good childhood friends, and Luke being a few years older than Arias always looked out for her- "_his little sister_"

Jack turned to Hector

"Rum? He asked

Barbossa smirked "Aye."

Barbossa then turned to his other crewmen and ordered them back to the ship, they obeyed and Jack and Barbossa walked to Jack's cabin as Luke and Arias examined each other on deck.


	30. She'll be There

Jack sat behind his desk, his feet on the desk and Barbossa sat on the other side, comfortably in his own deep chair as he looked around the cabin that had been once his, he always id this, took in how much the ship had changed since he had had her.

"So."

"It's been a long time."

"Aye." Jack smirked "Not long enough though eh?"

Barbossa smirked. "She's grown Jack."

"Ye have no idea mate."

"She's beautiful."

"Aye, just like her mother."

"Ye still love her?"

"Lizzie?" Jack asked. "Aye, I'll love her till I die… and then some."

"Why don't ye get her back?  
"In case ye haven't noticed Tia Dalma ai'nt makin' house calls." Jack sighed. "But if there was a way I'd give her me own life if I could."

"What about the locker?" Barbossa suggested "Bargain with William."

"_Bargain _with _William_? Aye, I think this time you'v had no much sun." Jack scoffed. "But some times I wish she was there…"

"Elizabeth was a pirate Jack. Ye of all people know that. She died a pirate… on land or not." Barbossa replied. "She's at the locker."

"Even if she was, I couldn't get her back. We'd have too……"

"Sail over the ends of the earth…" Barbossa shrugged. ""We've done it 'fore."

Jack winced. "If she was there, why didn't William mention it when he…"

"She na're swore a life of servitude aboard the Dutchman, so she''d be alive on land somewhere, like ye." Barbossa explained "William would n'are know."

"She's there…?" Jack murmured, trying to make his heart realise what his mind knew.

"Aye, now all we need is a… something to _bargain_." Barbossa thought out loud.

Jack snapped back into reality, this was _Hector Barbossa _talking here, his mutinous first mate.

"Why are ye doing this mate? Ye know there's nothing in it fur yah. Why are ye telling me this?"

Hector was silent a moment, apparently uncomfortable with the sudden attention on himself.

"If anything happened to Lilias or Luke I'd do anythin' and everythin' to get 'em back, and I can see ye'd do the same for ye own kin. Ye've changed over the years Jack." Barbossa smirked. "Ye deserve a break."

"But William would na're trade Elizabeth… he'd rather die... _again_, than hand her over to me." Jack interjected.

"We'd juts have to insure we have the proper… leverage, as it were." Barbossa smirked wickedly.

Jack smirked "The heart."

"'xcuse me? Oh yes... The heart would be perfect, if we could find it…"

"I know where it is."

Barbossa looked at Jack incredulously. "Ye do?"

"Aye, Lizzie had me hide if after she died." Jack replied.

"Why didn't ye use it 'fore now?"

"I didn't know I could bring her back. 'sides what's the fun in livin' forever when we don't have ye're freedom?"

Barbossa smirked, even though he was a bit confused.

"Brilliant, then we threaten William with the heart!"

"Ney. _Leverage _mate. We negotiate the acquisition of his bonny wife… nautical term."

"Ha ha ha. Then off we be!" Barbossa stood jovially.

"Aye, off to the Galapagos islands!" Jack raised his rum and stood.

"What?"

"To the chest!" Jack smirked

"Oh… to the chest!"

Jack and Barbossa burst out on deck, Jack shouting orders and making his way to the helm and Barbossa seconding them, or calling orders of his own.

"Prepare to raise anchor, open up the sails lads!"

"Captain?" Gibbs questioned.

"Ye heard me! Set a course for the Galapagos islands Mr. Gibbs."

"The…?" Gibbs eyes widened slightly, with his mouth slightly ajar.

Jack raised his eyebrows and stared Gibbs down. "Ye forget the way?"

"Ney… the Galapagos islands… aye sir."

Gibbs scurried away, puzzled and concerned on Jack's intentions for going to the very island Jack had sworn never to go back to, unless it entitled burning the island and everything on it... or hidden there.

As Hector burst out of the cabin behind jack, and as jack halted at the helm Hector walked briskly around the deck and called to anyone he saw, any orders he could think of. But suddenly he caught sight of Lucas ten feet away, he turned to his son.

"Lucas, ye have the ship. Take her home and wait for me there…""

"The Thesban Islands! We'll drop ye there Barbossa!" Jack called from the top deck.

"The Thesban Islands, three days. I'll meet ye there." hector turned to Lucas again.

"What's going on? We just got here, cant we…" Lucas asked intently, concerned on the hasty change of plans

"Don't question order's boy, off ye go! Ye have command.""

"… Aye captain." Lucas replied then turned to Arias he gave her a comical sad smile.

"Bye Arias."

"Goodbye Lucas… take care of ye're self."

"Aye… ye too."

Lucas turned and left without another word. They dropped the gangplank as soon as he was safely on board the Talisman and the ships broke apart… Jack was very eager to get to the islands.

"Captain Barbossa?" Arias asked, standing off to his right. "What's going on? Why aren't ye taking ye're ship?""

"Oh just a little adventure ye're Da is sure to need a little help with. Ye 'are been to the end of the world?"

"…Ney!" She nearly exclaimed. "Why? What's going on?!"

"Like I said, just a little adventure, but now we be sailing off the map darlin' here… here there be monsters." Hector smirked. ""be ready for anything lass. Every choice from now on has a deadly outcome.""

"What are ye talking about?"

"Delving into the past is dangerous… raising the dead is worse.""

"…What? We are what?"

"All I'm saying is ye watch ye'r self lass, ye be sailing with two dead men given another chance- life ain't pretty darlin', ye best prepare ye're self for the worst."

""The worst?"

Barbossa cast a sad glance at Jack, Arias followed his glance with terrified eyes.

"…No…no! He couldn't! He wouldn't… he cant!"

"Nothing's certain lass. But a time is coming when all of us must make a decision between past and present that will decide our future, and we all must embrace the penalties."

"He wont… Jack wont.. Die, will he?"

Hector gave her a sad look. "I've n'are seen a man so dead in the living world darlin'… all he has to loose is ye. And…….he'll do anything to get her back."

"Excuse me? Her?"

"Aye. Ye'll see when it happens, but whatever ye do luv, trust ''em all the way. That's something even I regret doing… no matter how bad or crazy it gets, trust 'em... he loves ye too much to loose ye too darlin'."

Arias nodded but a million unanswered questions bogged her mind and heart. Trusting Jack would be easy, she trusted him with her life, she always had.

Barbossa walked away, seemingly reminiscing about his days on the Pearl and Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl, directing a new course and totally absorbed in his thoughts. Arias just stood there, looking at both men, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to think. Not knowing where they were going. Not knowing why they were going there.


	31. Stern As Steel

Jack, Arias, Hector and the crew sailed together for three weeks without any problems. They went to the Galapagos Islands and dug up the heart. They took it back to th Pearl and set off again. The whole time Jack and Hector fought over how they would get William's attention and barter with him. Arias' temper was growing shorter everyday during those three weeks. She still wasn't told what they were doing, or what the chest was that Jack had gone off and come back with. No one would tell her anything, and when the crew became more and more skittish she had had enough. On one particular day she was manning the helm and Jack and Hector stood off to the side at the railing bickering again, she finally snapped.

The cold air chilled Arias' nose, she pulled her jacket around herself more and turned and watched Jack and Hector at the railing , a spyglass and compass before them. Arias shivered the air was cold and the rain was just beginning to lessen, thus far everyone had given up on trying to stay dry. It was impossible even when below deck. It had rained for nearly two days straight now and _everything _was wet. Arias, personally was socked to the bone, so was Jack. Hector spent most of his time looking at maps and plotting courses inside the protection of the cabin so he wasn't totally socked but he had been out here in the rain for nearly an hour now, so he too was quite wet and ill-tempered as well.

Arias turned back to her duty, manning the helm She still had no idea where they were going and why. At the moment they were just sailing in some random direction. Jack had been acting very strange lately and Hector had practically taken over the ship, if it hadn't been for Arias that is. She insisted she had everything under control and began giving orders. Most crewmen were still nervous of Barbossa so they obeyed any order Arias might have just to keep control out of his reach.

"If there were women captain's darlin' you'd be the best." he had told her once.

Arias took pleasure in this, even if it was a mocking statement but she was still very much worried about Jack's behavior. She couldn't take it.

"Captain Barbossa, take the helm." She called over to him sternly as she stood by the helm in the rain with it under her strong grip.

"Wer'e kinda busy at the moment lass." Hector replied not even turning.

"Get Mr. Gibbs to relive ye luv." Jack suggested over his shoulder.

"He just got off!" She exclaimed

"Then get another crewmen." Hector turned away.

"Ney! Captain Barbossa, you have the helm."

"Look this is very important..."

"So is this! Take the helm or so help me I'll hang you from the mast in a most _uncomfortable _fashion!"

Their eyes widened as they looked at her, never had she spoke like this. Hector scowled and took the helm.

"She'd make a good..."

Jack shot him a hard glare and Hector shut his mouth and mumbled the rest to himself that Arias would make a good 'Davy Jones' and bossiness ran in her blood.

Arias stormed up to Jack and faced him, sternly.

"We need to talk."

"Alright luv, in a min..."

"_Now_!"

Jack's eyes widened, surprised at her apparent stern and commanding attitude once again. But he knew it was best not to argue with a women such as Arias, she was too much like her mother in that respect.

"Right... _now_." he nodded. Arias lead him down to his cabin, bursting to interrogate.


	32. William's Return

Jack and Arias had spent that whole afternoon and most of that night talking in his cabin. Jack had fought mercilessly to get the conversation topic away from himself and largely succeeded but he still had to answer a few questions that Arias wouldn't let be. However the whole days' conversation was mostly occupied with talk or Blair or stories of Elizabeth and Jack. And as they talked Jack even felt a _little _better about this lad who fancied his daughter, but not nearly enough to let her meet him again. Jack was very protective of his girl, he wanted to protect her from men like him. He wanted her to be more like her mum than anything and he told her that. Arias had smiled beautifully and told Jack straight out that the main reason she liked Blair so much was because he was like _him,_ he was like Jack.

At dusk Gibbs had come in and informed Jack that they were entering some thickening fog. Jack had then gone out on deck with Gibbs for a few minutes to survey the situation and come back with rum. He was clearly not worried about the weather at all but Barbossa began to get a little edgy and more irritable than usual. Jack didn't pay any heed, he never did. Jack and Arias continued their conversation and story telling in the warm bright cabin alone, very much unaffected by anyone else.

Arias and Jack stood around the desk bent over an open book laughing gently, enjoying their time together, uninterrupted, when there was a loud nock at the door. Arias looked up at once but Jack was more reluctant to look up and be interrupted... once again. The knock was loud and desperate, Arias smile began to slid of her face at the sound of urgency.

"Goodnight Gibbs." Jack called with a smirk as he reached for his bottle of rum, across him on the desk.

"Papa I.."

Arias was cut off by a loud sound of cracking wood and a loud thud as Gibbs burst threw the door as if thrown. The old man winced as he got up slowly, Arias hurried to help him but Jack caught her arm, stopping her. His eyes were on the dark doorway behind Gibbs, totally forgetting his rum he stared out into the dark night. Arias looked to Jack urgently but he ignored her look.

"Sorry captain but..." Gibbs spoke painfully as he pulled himself up.

Jack recognised the dark silhouette in the doorway. William. Suddenly William vanished from the doorway and appeared at Jack's side.

"Where is Grace?" he whispered slinkily over Jack's shoulder.

Jack grew rigid instantly, his eyes flashing from concerned to dark and angry.

"Bugger." he mumbled to himself.

Jack then turned and gave a sideways look at a clearly angry William.

"You surprised us mate. What's the big idea of throwing me first mate threw me door, ye could have knocked you know."

William's face was stormy- his dark eyes seemed to cast death into Jack's continence and kill the smirk on his face as soon as it appeared after his witty comment.

"Where is she?!" William exclaimed.

Jack turned his face to Gibbs, where Arias was gently holding him steady. How she had escaped Jack's grasp he would never know but they both were watching Jack and William cautiously.

"Gibbs." Jack said calmly

Gibbs shot William a unsure look but William's eyes were locked on Jack. Gibbs gave Jack a shallow nod. Jack didn't see the nod but he knew it was there, he kept his eyes on William.

"Thanks luv." Mr. Gibbs whispered to Arias then walked stiffly from the cabin, shutting the door, which was amazingly not hardly damaged, firmly behind him.

"Where is Grace Jack?" William asked, his jaw clenched viciously.

Arias stood a few feet from the desk awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly William looked up, just seeming to notice her. He looked at her a moment, up and down then his face filled with contempt and bitterness, as if she was far beneath him.

"You can't stop at Tortuga enough anymore? You have to travel with your strump..."

William was cut short by a swift powerful slap.


	33. Pure Bitterness and Aparent Hate

William and Jack both had not seen the slap coming, but Jack stifled a smirk. He was pleased with her move but he was worried now. William wasn't the one to take a slap well... not now anyway. William turned to Arias with fire in his eyes, but Arias wasn't afraid, she didn't have any reason to. She had met men like, well what she thought William was like, and she knew how to deal with them. She met his hard gaze with venom of her own.

Jack took his jacket off the back of his chair and held it out to her, as he cleared his thraot, Arias never broke eye contact with William.

"Luv."

Arias turned and took the coat from Jack.

"Cover yourself up luv, he's not worthy to look at you."

Arias put Jack's coat on over her thin shirt and black corset and clutched it protectively around her, but still never broke her glare with William.

"Darlin' go and wait for me in the other cabin while I deal with the whelp."

Arias didn't move from Jack's side, she kept her dangerously angry eyes on William, and his on her.

"Arias." Jack said firmly, as he watched William stare at her mercilessly.

Arias lingered a moment then obeyed and left the room. While this was happening Jack never took _his _eyes off William, he was not pleased in the least. It took all Jack had to keep from running William through here and now just from that comment.

"Have you no dignity Jack?! You'll use anyone to satisfy your lusts. Your making that young girl a strumpet! She can't be any more than sixteen! Because of you she'll be despised everywhere she goes except Tortuga, and then she'll die in the same God-forsaken place because of you, never seeing anything, never going anywhere, and without any chance of a happy life!" William exclaimed spitefully as soon as Arias had shut the door.

"Well, are ye finished now mate or should I wait for another one of your elaborate and hugely stodgy and awry outlooks on life?" Jack asked venomously.

William was silent.

"Good, now go over there, and stop breathing down me neck." Jack threw his hand over to the other side of the desk

William gritted his teeth and stepped away from Jack but stayed a few feet from him.

"Seventeen years and you've never changed, your still taking advantage of..."

"If you call her a strumpet one more time..." Jack stepped towards William and looked at him more bitterly than he had anyone else in his lifetime. "I swear I'll run you through."

Jack saw Williams eyes suddenly flicker with mirth, he smirked with dark eyes. Jack wasn't stupid he knew William was immortal, but just the thought of William thinking he had forgotten was amusing.

"I believe you are forgetting something _Jack_." William smiled, with dark eyes f his own, which were quite pleased at the moment. "I am immortal, even if you could stab me I wouldn't die."

William smile slowly failed as he watched as Jack' didn't. Jack stared back confidently.

"Only because of ye bonny lass. But she gave _me _the right to take that away." Jack smirked and turned, walking away from a very angry William.

"You're lying." William growled.

"So _never _call that girl a strumpet, so no strumpet." Jack faced William, ignoring his comment, as he sat at his desk. His eyes were dark and threatening.

"That's _my _daughter."

William looked shocked beyond belief but, after a moment it took him to recover, he smirked venomously.

"What's the difference?"he asked bitterly.

Jack's jaw set, his black eyes bored through William, and even though William was tough and, well, _immortal _it made him shudder inside under this mere mortal's glare.

"Tell me you didn't just say that mate." Jack sneered. "...for your sake at least."

William swallowed.

"What do you want here William?" Jack asked firmly and bitterly when the young man didn't answer.

"Where is Grace Jack?" William asked going back to why he was here again, forgetting about the shocking news of Jack Sparrow having a daughter... let alone having the girl with him.

"Care to specify for me?"

"_My _daughter, Grace. And don't lie to me Jack, not again."

"I never lied." Jack retorted "I never saw any babe of yours, and if I did what makes you think I'd take such a beastly thing with me?"

William tore his sword from his belt and pointed it at Jack, Jack never faltered.

"Tell me where she is." William spat venomously.

"Ahh." Jack smirked. "Ye're holding a sword at me throat and you expect me to answer ye a game of guess ye answer. Sorry mate you'll have to do better than that."

"This isn't a game Jack, I..."

"I know this isn't a game, it stopped being a game when you brought 'lizabeth into it." Jack sneered.

"I didn't..."

"Don't even try it, tis your name that got her kidnapped in the first place."

"What?" William didn't recall that detail.

Jack rolled his eyes, walking away from William.

"The night of the attack on Port Royal, Barbossa and me bloody crew, the day I was blessed enough to meet such a charming person as yourself." Jack mocked.

William stiffened.

"She didn't have to use it."

Jack turned and stared, extremely unimpressed.

"What a loving way to talk about one's wife mate." Jack scowled.

William looked angry and slightly embarrassed by Jack's reprimanding tone.

"You shouldn't be talking like that about 'lizabeth here." Jack continued "Not 'fore me William."

William looked at Jack with a half smirk, but Jack cut him off before he could speak.

"So why don't ye just walk your little ones self off me ship and back to where you belong... with the dead. I don't want ye on me ship."

William looked a little shocked by Jack's blunt firm words. Sure they hadn't been the best of friends but Jack had never been so disapproving of William. Then again William had thrown his first mate through the door, which wouldn't have made Jack too happy and he had apparently called his daughter a prostitute, which _really _wouldn't make him happy. But William kept his face stern. He had come here for a reason and he wasn't going to leave without getting his way.


	34. Threatened

"I'm not leaving until you hand Grace over." William stood still, still clutching his sword tightly.

Jack sat down in his chair and plopped his feet up onto the desk.

"Then make ye'self comfortable, you'll be here a long time... she's not here."

"Then _where _did you take her? You can't deny that you took her from the island. People saw you with her. I have witnesses Jack." William stepped forward, right against the other side of the desk, threateningly.

Jack reached forward and grabbed his bottle of rum and took a generous swig.

'_Bugger_.' he thought o himself as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. '_I should have killed everyone on the island, I knew it!'_

However, he was calm.

"I told ye mate, I don't have her!" Jack repeated "She's in a good family."

'_No lie_.' Jack added to himself.

"Then you did take her!" William snapped

"They love her, they're taking good care of 'er. She's better off."

"She's my daughter Jack, I should have her."

"What would you do Will? You're immoral and she, _mortal_, just like 'lizabeth. You couldn't do it."

William flinched. His whole body tightened up, anger seizing him, just because of Jack mentioning Elizabeth. William hated the way Jack spoke about Elizabeth, and the way she died, it made it sound like it was his fault.

"She could never be with you. She deserves to be with other mortals... she deserves something 'lizabeth didn't have cause of you... freedom."

William lunged at Jack, now completely blinded by his wish to kill Jack Sparrow for everything and anything he had done wrong by him. Jack dodged skilfully and rolled from the chair, jumped up and drew his own sword.

"So it comes to this does it?" Jack asked, sounding slightly sad.

"Why not? It's my pleasure. I've wanted to kill you since the day I met you." William shot back.

"Tsk tsk." Jack smirked.

He knew a secret William wasn't obeying, and being a skilled swordsman too. It was a fact that you always fought better when calm and not blinded by emotion, and William was furious, clearly disregarding the laws of battle.

"Why was that William?" Jack teased, hoping to make him even more angry, or hurt his pride.

"You threatened Elizabeth's life." William called as he lunged, Jack blocked the slash but pulled in close, a foot from William's face, where he flashed a smirk and ran his sword against William's threateningly as he had done the day they had met after Jack, in fact, threatened Elizabeth's life.

"Only a little."

Jack turned and blocked another angry blow from William, his eyes locked with William once again.

"But what amused me was she seemed to enjoy it."

"_Seemed _Jack, Elizabeth was an excellent actress... then again you were a stupid man."

Jack laughed as he stood before the door, he kicked it open and faced William again.

"'lizabeth _was _an excellent actress, she sure tricked you into loving her."

William lunged again, powerfully this time, but Jack had no problem blocking it from where he stood.

"What about you _Jack_, you seemed to have fallen under her spell as well, don't forget _who _got you tied to that _mast_."

Jack looked quickly to the mast, many memories flashing through his mind, and surprisingly he looked at the mast with a longing look as he remembered their kiss, even if it had deadly consequences.

"I 'spose you saw _how _she got me there then as well." Jack sent William a saucy smirk.

"I saw everything." William growled.

"You know mate, she didn't _have _to kiss me." Jack sent William a playful smirk now and William's face went red.

"She did what had to be done, she killed you and saved us. But if it were up to me I would have left you in the Locker."

"Aye, but who insisted on saving me?" Jack smiled as his sword clashed with William's. "Wasn't it your bonny soon-to-be wife?"

William's jaw was clenched and his eyes full of rage as he lunged at Jack several times in a row. When they broke away finally William replied to that accusation.

"Yes, and she married me instead of you. You have _nothing_!"

"She might have but that doesn't mean she enjoyed it. We spent a good deal of time together when lookin' for you that was quite pleasurable." Jack raised an eyebrow, it was a little lie an exageration, but he sent a threatening look to William anyway.

"You're lying! Elizabeth chose to marry me- _not you_! If she wasn't happy she wouldn't have done it!" William yelled "She _was _happy!"

"You left her to die on a tiny spit of land!" Jack yelled now as he and William circled each other like two warring animals. "Saying you'd be around every... say, _nine years_, for a _day_! You chained her to that island, to that bloody chest! _You _killed _her _William!"

William didn't reply he lunged at Jack instead but Jack continued.

"You killed her with the child too. Left her alone, no wonder she called for _me!"_

William stopped, mid swing, staring.

"_What_?!"

"Yes. You didn't know did you? She wanted me with her, she _called _for me when she was going to die. She entrusted all she had to _me_, now what does that say!?" Jack yelled bitterly

"She married _me!"_

"I'm not sayin' that! Who did she love!?"

"Me! She married me!"

Now it was Jack's turn to lunge, which he barely missed William's right arm.

"She wanted _me _there with her when she had to face the end, to apologise for _her _mistakes, to care for _her _child! She wanted _me _to hold her and make her forget the death coming, _she _wanted to hold onto me until her fear had passed and she was gone! And do you know what the last thing she said was?!"

William waited, staring bitterly at Jack, but his deep void in his chest feeling cold and extremely hollow with Jack's blunt and hurtful words.

"_My _name." Jack finished

"She _never _spoke of you William. Not one word, and I'm going to follow _her _requests... your _not _getting the girl."

William couldn't speack. He opened his mouth but there were no words. He couldn't believe this accusation.


	35. A Horrible Resemblance

William and Jack circled a few more minutes, not even noticing crewmen starting to accumulate watching the scene ready to jump forward when needed. However after a few moments William caught a glance of his crew as they advanced towards Jack's crew, he smirked sinisterly.

"Detain the crew! Don't kill, just _leave _Sparrow to me!"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he gripped his sword better, he caught sight of Gibbs standing ready at Arias' door, as the Dutchman crew flowed over the side of the ship into a crazy frenzy as the two crews started to fight them off as best they could.

Jack faced William again with narrowing eyes.

"You had Elizabeth and you ruined her life, now I get a try. I get her... _our _daughter."

"I don't think so."

William lunged, slashing at Jack and after several moments he had his sword at his throat, but Jack didn't falter.

"I know you _William Turner_, I know who you are... you're _not _a killer." Jack looked up at him confidently.

William faltered a moment then faced jack with a hard, bitter smirk.

"Aye, ye _knew _William Turner but that was a long time ago... and he's _gone_, but I'm going to enjoy this."

Jack's muscles tightened as he looked up at William smirking face. William gripped his sword tighter in his hands and prepared to slice across Jack's neck when he flinched froward, a long slightly curved blade came through his shoulder. William loosed the blade away from Jack's neck and looked at his shoulder with semi shocked eyes.

Jack looked quickly across the deck, at this opportunity, where Arias stood beside Gibbs. Gibbs looked proud but worried. Arias' eyes were locked on William. Jack looked up a glint of pleasure in his eyes.

Arias favoured using knives to fight with, she had amazing accuracy, as the knife in William's shoulder showed. William turned and stared at Arias- Jack watched the shock and twinge of fear accumulate in Arias' eyes as she continued to watch William, unflinching with the knife sticking out of the back of his shoulder. There wasn't even any blood.

Jack was immediately worried, he had never seen this look in her eyes before. He knew she was scared and he had to protect her. Jack jumped up and lunged at William trying to draw his attention away from Arias, however in mid-lunge William moved with unnatural speed to before Arias. Jack watched as surprise turned and discomfort flashed in her eyes. William grabbed her throat with his free hand and picked her up.

Gibbs immediately lunged forwards but was pulled back and away by the closest crewman of the Dutchman, as they watched their captain's cruelness with pleasure. Arias gripped William's arm, in attempt to loosen his grip and give herself more breath but it didn't help. Arias then tried to grab another knife to stab him with but William stopped her. He gripped her hand tightly at the wrist until she dropped the knife while stifling a small cry.

"William! Let her go!" Jack yelled, jumping forward.

William stared at Arias as Jack was swarmed with Dutchman crewmen. William examined her face, as if trying to make Jack even more angry by staring to intently at his daughter.

"Your fight is with me!" Jack yelled just as his sword was torn from his hands.

Arias groped for breath, a few crewmen surrounded their captain to ward off any crew of the Black Pearl as William took pleasure in dealing with Jack as painfully as he could.

"Let her go Turner! She can't breath!"

William ignored him, and kept holding her by the throat.

Jack pulled and tugged as hard as he could to try and get away from the crew holding him mocking just out of reach of William.

"Let her go you bloody monster!" Jack yelled as he squirmed in vain trying to be released.

"Now why would I want to do that? She's the only one in seventeen years who has hit me, you'd think she'd be rewarded." William replied mockingly. "We could use a crewmen like her."

"No! Let her go! You want me not her!"

"I do want you Jack, I want you to tell me where Grace is... by any means necessary. Even if you have to suffer."

William cast Jack a cruel smile "And the best way seems to make others suffer in your behalf and _your daughter _seems to be the best choice."

"You bas..." Jack spat but was cut short by a pistol shoved into his ribs quite painfully.

Jack cast the crewman, who held the pistol, a venomous look then turned back to William and Arias.

William was studying Arias' face again and Arias was nervously looking away from Jack to Gibbs, to the mast and beyond where she could only see the silhouette of people in standing in the dark sky, it was just before sunrise and the horizon was slowly beginning to show sings of morning.

"She has your eyes Jack." William smirked.

Jack's eye narrowed and his fist clenched.

"She has more than his eyes!"

William turned at the sudden familiar voice. He turned just in time to faced Hector Barbossa as he jumped down from the stairs leading to the helm and on his way, speared one of William's crewmen through with a sword, and then tossed a knife to Arias. Who caught it, even though being on the spur of the moment, and plunged it into William. This time she got him right in the side of his rib cage. William groaned a moment then turned towards Barbossa.

"Detain him!"

Barbossa smirked as he lunged, fighting off one crewmen, but then only to be grabbed by three others. Soon Barbossa stood surrounded by crewmen next to Jack. Jack's eyes never left William.

"She's a fighter that's for sure." William smirked as he pulled the knife from his side and tossed it onto the deck beside him. "She's got your attitude."

"What a coincidence her mother said the same thing." Jack put in, before William continued.

"Too bad she was brainwashed by you and the sea. She'd be a beautiful girl if not a pirate."

Arias did her best t smirk a very _Jack-like _contempt filled smirk, William sneered at this.

"She looks like you too."

Jack smirked. "She is very handsome, just like her old man isn't she?"

Jack was jabbed in the ribs, he winced but the crewmen held him upright. Barbossa hit one man by his side with the back of his fist and broke his nose. The crewman pulled out his pistol and held it to Hector's face.

"Muscle spasm, sorry mate. Old age ye know."

"Smith!" William grumbled.

The crewman put his pistol and walked away holding his nose, painfully.

Barbossa smiled.

'_One down_.' he thought and sent a wink to Jack.

Jack smirked. He knew the man's plan, and for once he liked it.

"It's quite strange if she wasn't... she looks like..." William continued, ignoring the slight commotion that had just occurred. But suddenly his face drained as he turned to face Jack. Jack's eyes were black and brightly full of pleasure. A smile curved at his lips.


	36. Four to One

William turned back to Arias and saw a flashback of Elizabeth, then Elizabeth and Jack together kissing on the Pearl. William turned t Jack.

"She's... don't tell me she is..." William stopped and stared at Jack.

"Does he have to be so shocked?" Barbossa grumbled at William's nearly horrified face.

"Alright, then I won't tell ye." Jack mocked, looking from Barbossa to William.

Arias caught Jack's eye, she took William's shock for granted. Jack met her eyes and held them a moment, Jack looked from her to a clear spot on deck, near the railing, then he looked back to her again. His lips parted slightly and then closed. Arias clenched her jaw as she leaned forward to William and whispered hoarsely.

"Monster."

William's head turned just as she stuck it with her forearm. He dropped her as his head was snapped backwards. Then, in not even two seconds, she grabbed her pistol, cocked it and shot the man holding Jack's arm. Jack pulled his pistol out and shot the other man beside him. And all while this was happening Hector and Mr. Gibbs took advantage of the confusion and took out the crewmen holding them back by any means necessary.

A moment later William looked up, cracking his neck from side to side. Arias, Jack, Hector, and Mr. Gibbs stood at the railing of the Pearl swords, knives and pistols ready, facing him. Jack stood ready, with one arm around Arias' back and the other holding his sword extended towards William threateningly. Arias stood to Jack, her body facing him but her face facing William, her pistol in her belt and her sword ready in her hand. Hector stood on the other side of Arias, a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. Gibbs stood off to Jack's left with two short swords, his pistol stuck in his belt.

"Grace?" William asked Arias, totally oblivious to anyone or anything else.

Arias furrowed her brow, she remained silent she didn't know that name. Jack stayed close.

"Grace... I cant believe it. You look jut like Elizabeth." William started weakly as he stepped forward. Arias cringed and moved into Jack more, who held onto her firmly but lovingly. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Don't move Tuner." Barbossa grumbled. "Don't try..."

William ignored him.

"I know you don't know me but... I'm your father." William stepped forward again.

Jack felt Arias go completely stiff, she gripped Jack's vest tightly with her free hand, Jack felt her fear.

"Not another step closer William." Gibbs spoke up firmly.

Jack sent him a '_nice effort_' look but focussed on William. William kept advancing, he wouldn't stop. Jack's mind raced for an idea. But suddenly there was a small nosie that caught his attention. Jack turned quickly and looked at Barbossa, his pistol was drawn and cocked, pointing at William. William sent him a bitter look but turned to Jack.

"You lied to me." he grumbled.

Jack shrugged. "I always lie, don't ye remember?"

William grumbled and took another step, Jack stuck out his sword at William's throat. William pushed it aside and took another step but this time Arias raised her sword and held it right at his chest.

William looked at her with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Don't come near me." She told him firmly.

"I'm your father..."

"No you're not!" She cried, gripping her sword angrily.

"Yes I am, I..."

"No! You're a _monster_! You threatened my friends and family. I have no reason to trust ye, _my father _doesn't... and I wont!"

"Should 'ave thought ahead." Hector mocked bitterly.

William ignored him. "He's not your...!"

"Captain!"

The three men, Jack, Hector and William turned and looked into the crowds. It was one of the Dutchman crew, so Hector and Jack turned their attention to William again.

"A Ship on the horizon and coming up fast!"The crewmen yelled.

William looked to Jack, unhappily, Jack held the gaze.

"Colours?" William asked, not breaking eye contact with Jack.

"Not flyin' any sir."

Jack's eyes flashed a look of pleasure, no doubt the other ship could help them, it was in fact another pirate ship. William smirked confidently at Jack's happiness.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

Jack smiled confidently. "Couldn't be any friends fo yours so I'm guessing so."

William sneered.

"Let them come." He grumbled, as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it out onto the deck.

"Let them come."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but i have a lot to do and a lot of stories to update. not enough time. I just wanted to say sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes or if the chapters didn't have as much detail as usual. i knew if i didn't update now i would never do it, even if these chapters were in the preliminary stages. Plus i'm not so good with battles, but i'm trying. i hoped you enjoyed and please reveiw. **

**thanks so much.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	37. Code

1William then turned and started shouting orders, he had his crew dispense over the ship and make it look as normal as possible until the ship as close then they would attack, catching the ship off guard. All William had to do was insure the crew's cooperation. So with extra-ordinary speed and skill he grabbed Arias and hauled her away from Jack and hector.

"By the end of this you and your ship will be back where it belongs... in the locker." William bitterly spat at Jack.

"If any of you give us away she's dead!" William yelled holding his sword to Arias' neck.

"What happened to you wantin' her a minute ago?" Barbossa sneered.

"She's Jack's daughter now, she's not Grace and as far as I'm concerned Hector she can die along with him- and all the rest of you." William yelled back.

"What happened to you William?" Jack asked, his voice shocked but gentle.

"What do you expect, he's been dead for seventeen years." Barbossa grumbled under his breath.

"'Lizabeth wouldn't want you to do this would she? I don't..."

"Elizabeth is dead!" William yelled furiously

Jack faced him with dark cold eyes. "That's what you think."

"Captain!"

William turned, the ship was getting closer and in moments th crew would be visible to the ship. William quickly dragged Arias towards Jack's cabin.

"Jacob you have command, you're the captain! Se that they don't move. If anyone tries anything your little girl dies!"

Barbossa cast a look at the ship approaching, his eyes grew dark.

"Bloody lad." he mumbled.

William dragged Arias into the cabin and pulled the door shut loudly.

Barbossa took that moment to turn to Jack instantly. Barbossa turned away from the crew and any prying eyes from William''s crew but spoke to Jack.

"It's the Talisman."

Jack turned instantly and faced hector, slightly wide eyes.

"What?"

"It's me bloody boy." Barbossa grumbled

"What are we.."

"Leave this to me." barbossa's eyes narrowed as he looked to William's crew. Jack half smiled but looked to his cabin, worrying about Arias inside with William.

Barbossa met the Talisman at the railing. Luke met his father at the railing of his ship with a smile as he waved across but barbossa stopped him.

"Avast ye hearty! Who goes there!" Barbossa grumbled to himself, he felt quite stupid using the old pirate greeting you would only find in fictional literature but it was code no the less, no one would expect a thing.

Luke furrowed his brow but saw the urgency in his fathers eyes and remembered what his father had told him.

"Captain Lucas Matthews, Captain of the Talisman." Luke called back courageously. "And ye're sailin' in me waters old man."

Barbossa grumbled to himself. "Take'n it a bit far there lad."

Luke saw his father's mouth twitch with scorn and he hid a bright smile but Hector watched the sparks grow in his sons eyes and he had to smile at his next reply.

"In the blessed name of Blackbeard..."

Luke's face dropped, now he knew it was serious but what came next meant it was life or death, and he was needed to fight.

"...and Stede Bonnet by your leave Captain." Barbossa finished and slowly moved his hand to his belt where his cutlass should have been, giving a shallow nod to his son Luke understood.

"Very well Captain." he replied and giving a stern look at the crewmen at the helm, Barbossa's first mate besides his on, the crewmen nodded back and Luke could help but grin.

"Attack!" Luke pulled his cutlass from his belt at alarming speed and within seconds his crew was over the railing and flying through the air towards the unsuspecting undead crew and dishing out swords to those from the Black Pearl.

--

Arias stood at the back of the cabin, before the window breathing heavily and unmoving. William stood near the door his sword still drawn and listening closely to what was going on outside.

Arias' mind was racing as to what she should do next. She had no weapons and nothing nearby that could hurt this monster of a man standing at her door, she couldn't even run from the cabin except- yes the door to her cabin! Behind the oriental screen. Of course. Arias slowly sneaked towards the door, took a deep breath and talked to William.

"What do you want with us?"

"The man you call father has cheated life once. I am here to see that he does not again."

Arias swallowed hard and bit back her fear and anger. "You want to kill my father, why?"

"Look in the looking glass girl, you'll get your answer."

"Because he saved my life you want to kill a man for caring for his daughter?"

"It would seem that way to you but it has different meanings o me."

"You are a monster." She spat bitterly

William was silent but she saw him tense.

"Were you always like this?"

"You would be smart to watch your tongue, or I'll suffice for two new souls in the locker."

Arias was feet away from the door when the door by William burst open.

"Captain tis a trick- they're all together!"


	38. Images of a Saviour

Arias had no idea what happened next. From moment to moment her heart raced and her hands trembled. Never had she been so scared during battle. She remembered running through to her room and out that door into the bloody confusion on deck. Trying to get through the fight seemed futile, finding jack was even worse. So Arias ran for cover, not knowing friend from foe. However within moments of hiding amidst the barrels on deck Arias found it was futile to fight, hiding like a scared girl. So she jumped up and grabbed the sword of a dead man laying close by. Standing on the barrel she had been hiding behind Arias engaged in battle with an unfamiliar man, whom didn't look like a undead water creature but a normal man. Appearances didn't matter to Arias though, she fought back with as much strength and skill as he fought her. But suddenly a loud cry faulted her assault.

"Not her Jim! We're protectin' her!"

The man halted his sword before it clashed with hers and gave her a little apology before turning and jumping to an unsuspecting man- pierced with a sword but without blood or wound. Arias jumped from the crate and fought along side him. As if the battle were a dance Arias and Jim fought along side, issuing blows and stabs in sequence, and with artistic movements and posture. The foe stood near defeat when Arias turned to her partner.

"By your leave Jim."

He smirked at her and hit the foe across the face with the butt of his sword, knowing another stab would do them no good. The creature toppled over and another jumped them with perfect timing. Arias ran the creature through in mid air and he stopped, standing before them. Aria's breath caught in her troat as she looked at the man's face. It was Jean. She stared at him, shakily removing her hand from the sword he staggered back, and looked down at his stomach and the sword piercing it. Arias stared, unable to move or speak. This man she thought dead stood before her, alive and stabbed through with her sword. He had protected her days ago. He had given his life for her and she had just killed him. However as she stared she was shocked at this behaviour. The other's went on fighting blind to wounds and cuts while jean looked shocked and... in pain. However after a short gurgle he fell over onto the deck and remained motionless.

"Come on lass!" Jim cried as he turned for the denser battle in the centre and bow of the ship.

Arias stood unmoved, staring at Jean laying a her feet. Slowly she pulled the sword from his lifeless body and looked at it. Where blood should have been it was only bluish slime as she had expected, as all the other creatures had but jean was no creature to her. He was a man, someone she had known. How could he have become one of this cursed man's crew? How could dear Jean become a monster?

"Arias!"

Arias turned, ready to stab another creature when Luke landed at her side.

"Luke!"

Luke gripped her face and stared at her closely. Arias stared up at him helpless under his stare. Fore a brief moment Arias thought he might kiss her but pulling away abruptly she distanced herself from him. Luke didn't seem affected by it but Arias was shocked at his action, this closeness that had held them.

"Are you alright Ari?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is father?"

Luke looked up and Arias staggered back, her eyes fell upon her father once again engaged in battle with the other captain. Her blood flaming and her stomach churning she watched blows exchanged and then yells being issued forth.

"Where's you father Luke we must help him!" arias exclaimed looking fleetingly from her father to her friend.

Luke turned and looked around the bloody fight. His eyes flashed when they caught sight of his father, deep in battle with two creatures with dear Gibbs at his side.

"There!"

Arias turned like a flash of lightning. "Come we must help father!"


	39. Footing

Jack jumped out of reach of William as he struck with full rage, lodging his sword in the railing of the Pearl. Quickly Jack turned, hoping to hit William before he dislodged his sword but missed and William struck him across the abdomen with his leg, then with such force pulled his sword from the wood sending splinters flying through the air.

"So how'd you get here mate? How'd you find us after so long!?" Jack asked, as they circled again.

"Seems you never have truly loyal crewmen. Some were very keen on an afterlife, and these surprisingly possessed very valuable information."

"Ah... that it then? You raiding funerals and old battle sites in your boredom? Have you no respect for the dead?!" Jack seethed.

William's bitter lack of respect for the dead causing his skin to prickle and his blood boil.

"You forget Jack... I am dead!" William lashed back. "Thanks to you!"

"Me?! I saved ye're life! It's cause of me your standing here today you bloody ungrateful little..."

"Are you blind!? I am dead!" William exclaimed, pulling at his shirt to expose a bit of the huge scar across his chest. "What do you think this is from!?"

Jack was silent, he felt the pain in William's voice but couldn't soften himself to it. He knew William was a threat now, he couldn't let his guard down. William saw Jack's bleak face and his screwed up in anger.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand. I don't know why I'm even trying. You never think of anyone but yourself! You have no scars like I posses."

Jack flinched. His heart wenched. And lowering his sword ever so slightly, he met William's eyes with hurt and shock.

"Not all scars are carved in flesh mate." He said cooly but sadly.

William faltered, staring at Jack shocked at his sincerity and blunt but true wisdom.

"And I may have brought you here and now but don't think your innocent. I hurt you and you hurt me- we're square."

It was with that sudden reply that William's breath grew angry again. The flashback of a previous conversation. Jack had said the exact same thing in effect to Elizabeth. William's jaw tightened and his fist clenched his sword.

"I don't think so Jack, we're not square yet... but in a few moments we will be!" William then jumped forward, his sword drawn and his eyes black with anger and rage.

With a quick lash Jack's sword clashed against William's and they threw each other apart again.

"So who'd you press-gag into ye're happy little crew Mr. Turner?" Jack asked adding scorn onto the name. "Who might I be owing ye're little visit to then?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No. I just want to know who of me glorious crew have been lowered to such a pittful level of conversing with the dearest of damned locker lords."

Jack smirked at William's expression, an expression Jack was sure to melt the flesh of William's face. All Jack could do was hold back a bitter laugh, the boy was far to proud for his liking.

"A Frenchman by the name of Jean... ahhh, it sounds familiar." William smirked at Jack's sudden discomfort. " You should be proud of your loyal crewmen he actually spoke very well of you and your wench of a daughter."

With a venomous scowl Jack grinded his teeth, and bit back enough rage to grumbled to himself as he warded off a blow from William.

"I hate the French."

"Oh and don't forget you have him to thank for helping you gain your life internal... finally." William mocked. "Where ever that might be."

"I don't want it!"

Another clash brought the men face to face and leaning heavily on their clashed swords.

"I thought you wanted to live forever!? I thought you want to be the last pirate... _ever_." William grumbled in a low tone. Jack's jaw clenched as he gave him a bitter smirk, the sparkle in his eyes burning like fire.

"And end up like you, no thanks."

William growled and shot forth at Jack with such speed and force that Jack was rendered unprotected. Hitting the sword from his Jack William stepped towards Jack menacingly. But suddenly William stopped advancing and just stared down at Jack. Jack didn't seem frightened at all, which made William curious and disturbed. What was a who wasn't afraid of death? Jack had always been afraid of death, why wasn't he now?

"Go ahead Will." Jack leaned forward, towards William's sword. "You want to kill me, it's your job. Go ahead."

William didn't move. The man's sudden and out of character valour and courage rendering him quite shocked.

"No!"

William didn't move, neither did Jack. The voice was clear it belonged to Arias who had just appeared at the top of the stairs, desperately trying to save her father from this man holding a sword to his throat inches away from ending his life. But Arias as all others were defenceless, the only thing that could be done laid in jack and William's hands now. Only they could solve this.

"What do you want William? Anything you want take it... just bring her back."

William stared. Jack couldn't possibly still be talking about Elizabeth. There was no way it would happen. There was no way William would hand over his wife to a pirate, let alone Jack Sparrow.

"Papa!"

William's eyes flickered from the wooden deck, stained with many battles and adventures to the man's sad but brave eyes looking beyond William. William heard near sobbing calls to Jack out of the back of his mind and in slow time Jack nodded and the cries grew more desperate and sincere. William didn't even have to turn but he did to see Arias being near dragged away by Mr. Gibbs, the always faithful first mate. Mr. Gibbs must see something good in Jack to stay with him so long, there must be something worthy about the pirate's character for the old man to put up with him. William turned back to Jack who was still watching as his daughter was dragged away.

"What do you want her for?" William heard his own voice say.

Jack looked up slowly. And didn't speak but the pain in his eyes were a clear answer of admiration, pain and love.

William took half a step back, but he maintained his stern and angry look.

"You would give your life for hers?" William inquired bitterly. "What would that solve on your behalf? Nothing, you know that right? Or has the sun finally shrivelled up what was left of your brain?"

"No need to get personal." Jack scowled.

"And that's part of Captain Sparrow's brilliant and flawless plan? You would accomplish nothing but you would still do it, actually forfeit your life for hers?"

"In a heartbeat."

William's eyes snapped up to met Jack's and his face grew bank in astonishment.

"This is quite a shock Jack I must admit. But you expect me to give up my wife to you, my wife. And you offer nothing but your pitiful life in return. What kind of plan is that?"

Jack smirked and pulled the heart from within his jacket and held the beating thing in his hand as William's eyes widened at the sight of his own heart.

"It's more negotiation- sounds better."


	40. What They Each Want

William's anger blazed to see his heart held in the hand of this man, literally. William raised his sword and held his sword level with Jack's chest, just as Jones had done with him before his death.

"You want to carve your heart out and lock it away in a chest be my guest jack. You won't do it. There are much more things that comes with this life than living forever."

"Aye what's living forever when all you know dies and you go on unaffected. That's no life Will, I know. So why do you hang on to it? Your only causing yourself more pain. You knew it when it took it, you couldn't be with her. And she couldn't wait for you. I'll take care of her. I swear she'll be safe and loved with me, where she belongs with her daughter and friends."

"Ha! Like you know how to care for anyone. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I don't think you've ever loved anyone in your entire life! How would you know..."

"It's true I don't love easily... but when I do I do hard. And I never forget." Jack snapped, then bit back his bitterness and replied with tenderness. "You think it was easy? Going there to your home and watching her die without being able to tell her. She was your wife and I respected that, but she was always me Lizzie to me, and I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to get her back I'd do anything."

Jack then held the heart out to William, who stared in shock as this man at the end of his sword held out his only bargaining chip willingly, handing it over without using it.

"What are you...?" William took the heart from Jack.

"I'm not using ye're own heart 'gainst you. If you think I'm that cruel you don know me at all. It's for you to protect now, keep safe so no one can hurt you."

"Jack this is your biggest and only bargaining chip you have, your stupid to hold it over like that." William nearly exclaimed, overcome by Jack's calm and pure actions, his anger began to dwindle ever so slightly.

"Stupid depends on perspective." Jack replied then watched as William stared at his heart in his hand. "You have your heart back, she doesn't have it anymore. If I'm not mistaken that makes both of you free... give her back her life William, the one she gave for you."

William didn't move.

"Why do you think I have her? I don't."

"She's in the locker, she always was and you know it. You've kept her there, tucked away where she's safe." Jack retorted, losing his calm.

"The locker is hell jack. Would I keep her in hell!?"

"To have her for yourself, to live as long as you yes! Give her back and.."

"Give her back!? You never had her!" William exclaimed, as he shoved the heart inside his own coat.

"Hey fish!"

William turned and watched as hector Barbossa made a futile but admirable swing at him. William dodged and stopped a few feet away, turned and watched as Jack, no standing, griped a sword in hand again.

"Give her bloody life! Let her go and you get what you want! She doesn't have your heart anymore! She doesn't want it! She doesn't love you! You have nothing for her anymore, no reason to keep her."

"What does that matter to you!?"

"I love her!" Jack yelled to the wind. William's skin tightened with this bold exclaim. Jack Sparrow was not like this. Why did he care so much? Why did he love her so much? Why did he still have hope? She'd been head for seventeen years and still he hopes. What kind of love is this? William's anger melted to a bitter kind of pity for him.

"She didn't deserve to die as she did! She deserves life! And if I have to give my life to get it for her I will!" Jack continued, yelling into the wind as it ripped and tugged at him. He could see Arias and Gibbs from the corner of his eye, once again on the deck in which he stood. And Hector stood no to far off, waiting to offer help when needed.

"She doesn't love you! You'd waste your life!" William yelled back, with more uncertainty than he would have wanted.

"What do you care!? Just give me a chance... just give me a chance."

William turned and thought a moment. Jack's life for Elizabeth's was steep, but William turned and saw the sincerity in his eyes. As much as William wanted Jack dead he could plainly see the love and the tiniest bit of hope light up Jack's eyes. Jack never gave his life for _anything_, not pirates not life not rum, not women. This was extortionary. William turned, he knew what would stop Jack and he would use it in keeping Elizabeth.

"I want the Pearl."

Everyone fell silent, even the battle seemed to grow quiet in all the minds of those standing in earshot of William. Gibb's shoulders sagged. _That was the end. The battle was lost. All they had done had been for nothing. They had been this close._

"The Pearl goes down to the locker where it belongs. And it's not coming back."

"And Elizabeth?"Jack asked

"She comes back, as if she had never left, she will know nothing of these years beyond her death."

Jack gave a shallow nod.

"But she must love you if you are to live."

Jack looked up.

"If I bring Elizabeth back and she loves you- you stay alive, if not you die. A hundred years servitude on the Dutchman and the Pearl is lost forever... no matter what decision she makes." William proposed. "Those are the terms."

Everyone knew it was lost. Arias was hopeful, she knew her parent's loved each other, she knew in that respect they were safe but would the monster keep his terms? Gibbs turned his face away. He knew Jack loved Elizabeth but was that affection mutual, that he did not know. And Jack give up the Pearl... he never thought he'd see the day, nor ever would. Would Jack take such a chance? No. Gibbs was convinced jack would not take such a huge step.

Jack looked down, looked to the ship around him, and the people beyond William. He saw the heartbreak in their eyes. Jack looked to the ship again. Then he looked back up at William. William had been more than fair. Jack hadn't expected to be given a chance at life with Elizabeth. But as he looked at the young man he had once called a... well friend, he could see a tiny shadow of the man he used to know in the monsters eyes. The William who was that courageous and trusting blacksmith from Port Royal. Jack stared hard at the young man until William posed a question in that harsh voice.

"What say you _Captain _Sparrow... do you fear _death_?"

With fire in his eyes Jack faced the monster, his friend gone once again, and probably forever.

"Bring 'er back."


	41. Retracing His Steps

Three days later Jack stood at the bow of the Talisman all alone, the sun gently rising at his back, casting bright golden rays across his face. He was very much alive and safe as were all of his crew and Hectors crew, a few lives were lost in the battle but the casualties were few. However Jack wasn't thinking about lives lost but rather he was thinking about those words William had left him with, rather instructions. They were words jack would never forget.

"_Retrace every step you took on that day. Walk the same street and go to the same house. You will find her just as you left her. She will be waiting." _

Jack's hands rested on the wood railing before him, but one hand held a folded piece of paper and stamp. The creamy white paper blew gently in the wind, Jack looked down as it moved in his hands gently. Unfolding the paper he looked at the beautiful handwriting scratched across the paper once again.

_Dearest Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_It has been four long years since we have last met, but each day feels like a year alone. I do not know if this letter will reach you in time but I must write it. I am dying Jack and before I die I feel I must tell you, no matter your reaction, that I love you. I believe I always have, ever since we met on that pier many years ago, and even when the Pearl was taken back to the locker. I know an apology is not good enough to account for my actions but I want you to know that I regretted it the second the irons were closed. I was selfish, thinking with you gone I would not love you anymore. I was wrong and it only made my feelings stronger. I just want you to know this, that I love you. _

_I also want you to know that I have a daughter. An daughter who needs someone like you. I do not know how you like children, or even if you do but I ask you, please, for my sake care for her. I have always thought of her as your daughter, she has your spirit and your joy for life, and I always hoped that one day you would come back and meet the daughter I has wished to call your daughter. I lived my whole life in chains and I do not want her to suffer the same fate. So I ask you to please teach her to fly as you taught me._ _I know she will love you as much as I have and I know you will make an excellent father if you will care for her. I believe in you and I know you will keep her safe and loved. But if you cannot care for her I understand and then only ask you to secure her a loving family of someone you know. Someone who will care and love her as I would have and somewhere where you can check on her if it is needed. _

_As much as this hurts, to know I will never see you again, I must say goodbye for the last time. You are a good man Jack Sparrow, possibly the best man I have ever known. Please tell William what has become of me, but please do not share any information about my daughter, it would be easier for him to know that he has only lost a wife, he would be unable to care for her like you could. Please keep Grace safe Jack, and Thank you for everything. Although I did not know you very long I am glad I had the chance to know you, and live a chapter of your legend. Goodbye Captain Sparrow, my love Jack._

_Lizzie _

Jack looked up at the island before him, he folded the paper up again wishing he had been there when she had written those words, he could see the tear stains on the paper and almost hear her voice reading those words aloud. They were so close now, so close to seeing her again, hearing her voice and holding her close. All he needed to do was row ashore and walk to that house, through those rooms and into that backroom once again. He just needed a minute, to pray this would turn out right and she would live as was promised. Jack turned and looked across the scarcely occupied deck as he slipped the old letter into his inside pocket of his jacket, safely above his heart. Arias stood near the helm with Hector and Mr. Gibbs, watching him. Jack's sad eyes lingered on the girl. The silhouette of Elizabeth, and what she would have looked like as a pirate by Jack's side. Jack tore his hands from the railing and walked towards the middle of the ship, dropped a lingering hand onto the mast as he passed it and stopped at the side of the ship, where the longboat awaited in the water below. Arias stopped at the side of the deck before jack a moment later, watching her father fondly. Jack gave her a small grin as he motioned for her to go first. Arias returned the smile and stepped forward, kissing his cheek fondly and then stood before him, her eyes apprehensive.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

Jack's eyes softened. She had no reason to be scared. It was his life on the line not hers, she was only meeting her mother.

"What if I'm not what she expected?"

Jack shook his head and pulled her forward, a had gruffly he kissed her forehead and whispered sternly.

"Ye're more than she would have ever expected to have in a daughter luv. Don't worry. She'll love you. I know 'er well luv, you'll love 'er."

Arias smiled gently and gave him a nod, turned and climbed down into the longboat and sat down as jack sat before her and took the ors in his hands, turning away from the ship they started their silent long row ashore. Upon touching the ground jack leapt from the longboat onto the sand. Arias jumped out a moment later and they pulled the boat onto the sand just down from the docks. After checking himself, Jack turned, glancing at Arias then starting for the docks.

Jack lead Arias through the town as if he had lived there al his life. Little did Arias know he had only been here a few times before, mainly once a year when he could to visit her mothers grave, other than that he had never been here before her mothers death. Jack neared the house and slowly lowered his speed, Arias soon appeared at his side staring at the house before her. Jack cast a glance to her and saw a light flash through her eyes.

"The roses..." Arias whispered as she stared at the little house, half covered in roses climbing up the stone walls. "I remember the roses. When I was young I tired picking them for mum..." Arias held out her hand before her, looking at it as if this was a dream. "I cut my hand on the thrones, I remember mum bandaging it up while singing to me."

Jack slowed, listening to Arias as tears misted her eyes.

"...Drink up me hearties yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho" Arias sang in a low voice, she looked up to Jack, whose eyes were dark and misted.

"I never thought about it before but that's the..." Arias slowed. "...you..."

"I taught her that song." he whispered.

Both Jack and Arias were silent then. Jack turned and looked back at the house before them, looming over the road pleasantly. Jack took a deep breath and stepped forward. Just as he did he felt a small hand intertwine with his. Looking to his right he saw Arias as she had looked the day he had left with her, a tiny girl standing beside him in a small beige dress, hair blowing wildly in the wind. Jack gave her a little grin and in a blink the little four year old was gone and a seventeen year old pirate lass returned. Jack turned back to the house and with arias trailing just beside him, holding tightly to his hand they walked to the door, where Arias dropped her hand from Jack's as he hesitated at the threshold and then walked through the now open door into th house. Moments later, as if walking through the house was a blur Jack found himself once again standing at that door he had promised never to reenter again. But hesitantly he put his hand on the doorknob and with closed eyes he opened it. Slowly opening his eyes after opening the door his eyes feel upon Elizabeth Swann. She was sitting in the same old rocking chair, with a quilt over her legs and her head resting on the back of the chair. Her eyes were closed but her skin was as bright, youthful and flawless as it had been when he met her. She looked exactly how Jack remembered her everyday of his life. A beautiful angel. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, gentle whips of hair hung across her forehead and her dress was the same pale blue it had been when he had left her.

Arias stood at the doorway as Jack slowly stepped into the room. Looking beyond her father she saw a women sitting in a rocking chair. She looked asleep but Arias couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked only twenty five. Arias couldn't believe this was her mother. Slowly tears formed in her eyes as Jack stopped before Elizabeth and kneeled at her feet, slowly but surely he lifted his hand to her face and gently touched her cheek. As if it was a magic touch the women in the chair moved, her mother moved, slowly opening her eyes and looking down at the man before her.


	42. Mum'

Jack stared at Elizabeth as she began to move, tears filled the corners of his eyes as he watched her open her eyes and look down at him.

"Jack." She smiled softly, whispering gently.

"Luv." he croaked.

"I thought you were leaving." She whispered and Jack pulled himself up a bit, onto his heels. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm never leaving you luv... never again. I love you Lizzie."

Elizabeth's eyes were gentle, and dewy soft as a small smile framed her lips.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

Jack couldn't help but grin, then smile as a tear fell from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"I don't think that was what you were suppose to say luv." he grinned. Wiping the tear from his cheek she smiled back.

"You have something else in mind?"

"Aye." Slowly Jack pulled himself up and slowly moved his face towards hers.

"Would saying _I love you _back be better?" she whispered.

All Jack did was grin softly as his eyes misted over again and slowly touch her lips with his. He wanted to make sure Elizabeth didn't object but the moment his lips closed onto hers he knew she wasn't. Their kiss was a sad one but it filled Jack with hope, just as her words in the letter, she never pulled away but kissed him back. As Jack moved back, remembering they were not alone, Elizabeth gave him a soft smile.

"Don't ever do that again luv." he whispered. Elizabeth was silent, he continued so as to not confuse her. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I trusted you not to forget. I knew you'd come for me." She whispered.

Jack pulled his face further from hers, staring down into her brandy eyes he waited, quite surprised. _What did this mean? Did she know about...? _

"Were is Grace, is she still playing outside?"

This is when Jack had to smile softly.

"Not quite luv." he stood by Elizabeth's side and turned to the door.

"Darlin'?"

A moment later Arias appeared in the doorway from the shadows. Arias stood rather hesitantly at the doorway before this young woman and her father. Elizabeth looked at the girl then looked up to Jack. Jack smiled down at her and offered her his hand, which she took and pulled the quilt from atop her legs as she stood.

"Luv this is Arias, who is not quite the little lass you birthed but still in a way the same."

Elizabeth stared at Arias as she stepped forward, and tossing her hair off her shoulder Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"How old are you?" she whispered, it seemed all she could ask.

"Seventeen."

Elizabeth turned back to Jack, tears blurring her vision.

"Seventeen." She breathed in uncertainty. "Jack stop teasing me, this can't be..."

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jack, standing a few steps behind her with a solemn look on his face. Suddenly he looked older. Elizabeth hadn't seem it before but now she could see the pale lines of age and wisdom in his face.

"...this can't be my little girl."

Arias' anxiety grew as she heard those words, worry clamping onto her mind as she watched in silence. Jack gave Elizabeth a gentle nod.

"It is, although she ain't so little anymore."

Elizabeth looked back to Arias.

"But she's..." Elizabeth slowed, seeing the apprehension crawl across the girls beautiful face she felt angry with herself to talk as if the girl hadn't been standing right before her. Sure the girl was old, in her late teens which shocked Elizabeth very much, she had closed her eyes for a moment and her whole world changed. _How could that be so? There must be some explanation for this, surly Jack would explain. Had she fallen asleep like sleeping beauty, for many years to be awoken by her prince? _Elizabeth mentally shook her head, _your too old to believe in fairy tales Liz_, she told herself harshly and faced Arias again. Elizabeth squinted slightly, cocking her head to the side slightly. She lifted her hand slowly to the young girls face and pushed a strand of hair off of her face, and looked deeply into her eyes, the girl never moved but held her ground without hesitation. The girl had her nose, that was for sure, her lips and eyes but her jaw was her fathers and that look... Elizabeth swallowed... that look was _Jack's_.

"She's... too beautiful." Elizabeth whispered as soon as she saw that deep wild Sparrow look in her eye and the ghost of a smile.

"She's a true Sparrow Jack." She smiled to Jack standing beside her, behind a step of two, as she dropped her hand from Arias face.

Relief flooding over her, Arias gave Elizabeth a gentle pleasant smile.

"You said your name was Arias?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'm."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm Elizabeth, I'm sure you know that. I think your too old to want to call me _mum_, especially giving the apparent age difference. But you can call me Liz... _if _you'd prepare."

Arias' eyes, now also filled with soft tears as she thought about it and stepped forward once more she held Elizabeth's eyes.

"I think I'd rather call you mum, if it's alright."

Elizabeth smiled as she opened her arms and pulled the young woman into a hug.

"I would love nothing more."

Both cried now and Jack grinned as he watched from the sidelines, finally reunited. After the affectionate and teary hug Elizabeth held Arias at arms length and looked at her.

Gently pushing the hair hanging by the side of her face she looked at her daughter, so beautiful and grown up. However she could still see the little girl she had loved so much in the girl's eyes. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Arias' garb, dressed from head to toe as a pirate and her hair just like Jack, in braids and dreadlocks but hanging in a large bun at the back of her head and a bandanna around her head covering half her forehead. The girls eyes were large and dark brown, full of life and adventure and rimmed with Khol. She had beads hanging in her hair and a bird, a sparrow carved in gold, hanging from a few beads in her hair as it was pulled back. Elizabeth smiled softly as she looked down at her daughter's hands. Golden, tanned and weathered. They were slender but strong. Elizabeth's smile grew brighter after a moment of shock as she saw a small tattoo on the base of the girls thumb peaking out from underneath a black piece of cloth. Elizabeth lifted her hand higher, and pulled off the cloth, to see what was drawn there and Arias smiled, rather uncertainly.

"You let her get a tattoo?" Elizabeth asked showing the hand to Jack, as the surprise emitted through her voice.

Jack stepped forward, his eyes a little surprised. "You told me you got _one _luv."

Arias bit her lip. Hiding a smile.

"She has _another_?" Elizabeth looked at Jack incredibly, over her shoulder.

"Hey don't look at me, it was me da who let her."

"Teague?.. when..?"

"_Arias_."

Arias smiled helplessly, shrugging innocently. "You _never _asked if I got _more _than _one_."

"What's the other?" Elizabeth asked looking at her daughter cautiously.

"What's this one of?" Jack asked as he took her hand and looked at the base of the thumb.

Arias watched her parents look at the small tattoo, no bigger than half a playing card, spread out at the base of her thumb, which had been covered with the thin strip of cloth Elizabeth had just untied and pulled off. Jack looked up at Arias the second he deciphered the picture tattooed into her hand. His eyes were sad but accepting, his shock gone and now replaced with admiration and emotion.

"I didn't think you'd object." Arias whispered.

Elizabeth stared at the tattoo, finally figuring out what it was. It was a ghostly silhouette of a ship floating through fog. It was a ship, that was clear, but what was clear only to those who knew it, it was the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth smiled turning to Jack. Jack gave her a smile and slowly, a bit hesitantly but his arm around her. Elizabeth leaned back into his shoulder as she looked from Arias up to Jack.

"So what has happened since I have been gone?" She asked them softly. "It seems there is a long story."

Jack looked to Arias and she to him. Both eyes were greatly weighed down with the previous days and many battles. Arias was silent, leaving Jack to reply.

"Too much." He told her softly then kissed her head. "We'll tell you about it later, but right now we're _all _goin' to enjoy having you back. There's nearly a whole ship of people waitin' to see you luv, they made us swear to bring ye to 'em as soon as possible."

Elizabeth turned and smiled up at Jack. Remembering all the people she knew in Jack's company.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She asked. Jack grinned and nodded.

"Aye."

"What about Marty and Mr. Cotton."

Arias smiled at her mother's happiness. She knew them all it seemed.

"Aye, even Cotton."

'What about Pintel and Ragetti?"

"As annoyin' as ever." Jack replied lightheartedly then cast a glance to Arias. "Bad influence too."

"I thought we..." Arias trailed off.

Arias wasn't sure how her mother would react to the _rum incident _after how she exclaimed over the simple little tattoo, apparently Arias was a little different than Elizabeth would have expected in her daughter. Then again Elizabeth was a governor's daughter, this Arias knew, and she had only spent a short time with pirates. Arias smiled when she wondered what Elizabeth had said when she had seen Jack's many tattoo's, did she exclaim over them as well or was it only her daughter having one... or a few, shock her?

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What happened?"

Jack grinned, glancing at Arias.

"Nothing luv."


	43. The Truth

Arias and Jack spent the entire day with Elizabeth, talking happily just enjoying her being with her again. Arias got to know her mother again and so did Jack in a sense. However when jack and Elizabeth talked together Arias walked through the house like a ghost remembering various things. As Elizabeth talked with Jack, he lightly explained everything that had happened, mainly the battle and that the Pearl was his no longer. he told her of William's terms and how much he, being Jack, loved her. She was silent when the story centered on William and didn't say very much but she did reassure Jack that she loved him, Jack, and that she was very touched my him giving up everything to get her back, she also thanked him very much for taking care of Arias so well in the past years. The conversation then drifted to arias, who was still walking through the house, and Elizabeth asked many many questions. The conversation did not last too long however because Elizabeth was wanted on the Talisman, Jack had promised she would meet everyone again and so he brought her there, which was now docked in the harbour, to see everyone. However when Jack saw that ELizabeth was in deep conversation and full of mirth being with the same old crew again, he took Arias by the hand and slipped away to the beach behind ELizabeth's little cottage. There Jack and Arias talked, for once in their lives they were not interrupted and it was here that Jack told her the truth.

"Luv i think it's about time that you knew the truth, especially after what has just happened." Jack told her softly as they walked along side each other, absentmindedly kicking at the pure white sand and small rocks dotting the beach.

"About what?"She asked stopping to pick up a perfectly round black stone and rolling it through her hands.

"Everything." Jack stopped and faced Arias, a sad look on his face, he didn't know how this would go but he knew it was what he should do. "Luv, your name isn't Arias."

Arias stopped, now a few feet away, turned and looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You're Grace Charlotte Turner, _not _Arias. Your mother is Elizabeth _Turner _and your... father is William Turner II. I'm not your real father."

Arias was silent, her lips parted but she said nothing, she just stared at Jack as he continued.

"...I'm not even close to being ye'r father. 'Lizabeth and I arn't and were n'are married. We never even lived together. She was part of me crew once, as was your father, then they left and were married. Your mother lived with you on that island and your father lived at sea, being tied to his debt... to rule the outer reaches of the sea and the locker. Your father..."

"... he was that captain." Arias breathed.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"How... how could that be possible?" Arias exclaimed. "You told me...!"

"I know what I told you luv. And I'm sorry for it. Not to lie to you, _oh no_, 'nore to hide anything from ye but we thought it safer."

"Safer than knowing you've been lied to your whole life?!" Arias turned away haughtily.

Jack breathed deeply and looked down. Arias walked a few steps away and then turned back to Jack.

"I must have looked like an idiot back there on the ship." She said throwing her arm to point at the sea angrily. "And he knew it but I... why... why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I thought it would help luv. I didn't want to lose you... I was selfish I admit it. He wasn't always like that, your father. He was once a good man, a reputable blacksmith, the son of a pirate, an old crewmen and friend of mine actually. He saved your mother's life when they first met and joined me crew with her a few years later. He was a good friend once but this debt changed him for the worse."

"...Why? What happened to him?"

"You remember the tale of Davy Jones?"

Arias nodded. She even knew about the last battle with him Jack and the Pearl had been in years ago. She remembered her father's adventures well.

"What I never told you was your father was killed by Jones. he was stabbed as he tried to protect your mother. He was going to die when..."

"He... he was the friend you gave the heart to."

"Aye." Jack said sadly.

"You gave him the heart and he became the new Captain of the Dutchman, trading his heart for life."

"Aye."

Arias was silent again.

"He gave his heart and his life to live. He was granted one day on land every ten years. He and your mother were married in that battle and as soon as it was over he had his one day on land with her then he was gone, until he was granted another day to spend with her. He was dead and he still got everything I had wanted." Jack explained with a low voice. "... you...you were born some time after and lived alone with your mother here. Until..."

Arias looked up. Jack was looking across the harbour and out to sea, deep in his thoughts.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I thought you loved her, you just..."

Jack looked back with that all knowing look.

"I did love her. But the best thing for that was to stay away. I'm a good pirate luv, a bad man some would say but I'm not the type to go and steal a friend's wife, no matter how much I wanted too. So I stayed far away, hoping time would make me forget her and the pain it gave me."

"But you came back... why?"

"She called me."

Looking back out to sea Jack dropped his voice again.

"When I got here she was sick, _very _sick. I wasn't here a day before she passed. But before she did she told me to take you with me when I left, care and love you as if you were my own. She told me she believed in me and knew you would be safe with me, so when she was gone I took you away. I gave you a new name and a new life, one that would fit with mine and one that you would never know the truth. The truth was I loved your mother very much but I was a coward in showing it. So when I got you I set to make that right. I raised you as if I hadn't been a coward all those years ago and just as Elizabeth told me, that you were our daughter... it helped ease the pain, even if it was a little."

Arias stepped forward, her eyes misty set met Jack's.

"You turned alright I thought." he gave her a little grin.

"You could have told me." She whispered.

"I couldn't luv. I tried, but I couldn't. He took everything from me, your father, he took Lizzie, me freedom, me ship once or twice, and betrayed me again and again and even though he saved me life more than once I wouldn't let him 'ave you. I'm not a jealous man by nature luv but from the day I carried you aboard the pearl I swore I'd never let you go. You were the last, and tiniest bit of Elizabeth I had and I wouldn't give that up when he had taken the whole thing from me." Jack whispered back sadly.

Arias stepped forward and threw her arms around Jack's neck, holding him tight she buried her face in his shoulder for a moment or two as he dropped his face into her hair and held her tight as if this was the moment he had to let her go.

"I don't really care if I have the same blood as you running through my veins, but you have always been and will always be my father. I don't care what everyone says... you're the best father anyone could ever wish for... I love you papa."

Jack's jaw tightened, this day was far too emotional for his liking, he sniffed back any tears he had and gave her a squeeze then pulled her to arms length.

"I love you too."

Arias smiled gently. "Should we go find mum?"

Jack gave her a grin and turned to look at the ship, just peaking above the hill. "Aye, lets go find ye're mum."

Jack and Arias turned and started walking up the hill towards the harbour when Arias turned to Jack with a smile.

"Your not gong to tell her, are you?"

Jack looked across at her and furrowed his brow. "Tell her what?"

"You know about that night with Pintel and Ragetti." she inquired nonchalantly.

Jack laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I should, see what she thinks about her daughter drinking with a bunch of..."

"Hey I thought this wasn't going to come up again! I thought you promised...!"

Jack laughed again and Arias stopped placing her hands on her hips staring at him severely. Jack ginned.

"Alright, alright! I won't say a word. But what it doesn't happen again luv."

Arias smiled happily and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Jack stopped short and looked over to Arias. She stopped dead as well and smiled.

"Where did that come from!?" he exclaimed "And what kind of question is that?"

"What?!" Arias laughed pleasantly. "A minute ago you just said how much you loved mum, and then how much you envied... my... _her _husband for marrying her instead of you. Now's your chance."

"What are you talkin' about? Your crazier than me lass. She's still married to the whelp!"

"Is she?" Arias asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack furrowed his brow.

Arias smiled. "According to everyone he's dead, isn't he, and what's that day every ten years. Besides he gave her to you in a sense didn't he? Fore the ship and his heart? That means you are allowed to ask her, right? Besides did you ever ask her? You might be surprised."

And with that, and after giving Jack and encouraging smile she turned and continued up the path. Jack stood, frozen to that spot. He had been so happy to see Elizabeth alive he had never thought about what would happen next.

Arias stood at the crest of the hill, stoped and yelled down to Jack.

"Come on captain, you can do it! Your not that old!"

Jack turned and faced her, shooting her a menacing smile at her cockiness he ran up the hill. Arias laughed and shrieking like a little girl she ran down the other side of the hill towards the main street of the town with Jack falling into a steady swagger behind her, staring ahead at the ship, wondering if Arias was right. He hadn't asked her, but what would she say if he did? Elizabeth had said before that she loved him but was it true? And were Elizabeth and William truly not married anymore? Were they ever really? A day of marriage wasn't much, did that even qualify? Suddenly Jack grinned softly, here was only one way to find out.

The End

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to reveiw all and tell me how it went!**


End file.
